The OC (The Original Crew)
by Grays83718
Summary: Following the events of "We Are the Enforcers";everyone thinks Alexander Luthor is dead, and those who been by his side have gone their separate ways. But unfortunately someone does not see it that way.
1. The More Things Change

**_Author's Note: Please read "The Light's Enforcers" and "We Are the Enforcers" before reading this story. For those who have read those two stories; can proceed to read._**

* * *

In a dark room, eight individuals are standing; each one looking at one another.

"Vandal Savage thinks he has won."

"The Light is _so _pleased that they have their precious Enforcers."

"They're all of bunch of bloody traitors."

"And the worst part is now members of the H.I.V.E. have officially have joined them."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I am determined more than ever to destroy the Enforcers. And if the Light gets in our way, we will take them down."

"Does that involve helping them?"

They all look at each other and within seconds without any hesitation, they all agree with one another. The lights in the room turn on to reveal the team of Phobia, Ravager Tigress, Scandal Savage, Hazard, Icicle, Ragdoll, and a fully healed Alexander Luthor Jr.

Alexander then tells his team of supporters "Dreadbolt; you have been a thorn on my side since day one. I will whatever it takes to take you down. Even if it means for us to become allies with team that was once our enemy; we will."

* * *

Eighteen Months Later

**East Hampton **

**June 1, 08:00 EDT**

Rebecca is in the living room of her late grandfather's house sitting on the couch watching the well known news outlet GBS. After watching UN Secretary-General Lex Luthor; she rolls her eyes in disgust pressing the mute button on the remote.

"Was that chrome dome running his mouth" a woman asks in a British accent.

Rebecca lets out a sigh responds "yes it was."

Angela sits on couch with a blueberry muffin in hand saying "I wonder what kind of BS that imbecile was talking."

"Mostly about the Justice League" Rebecca says. She continues "the meta-human trafficking has been become a serious problem. The worst part is the League has been restrained in dealing with it, even with helping with humanitarian efforts after disasters."

"Well that's stupid" said an upset Angela. She asks Rebecca "how is the Justice League supposed to deal with situations like helping with disasters."

"They would have to get permission from the U.N." Rebecca tells Angela.

"This is a joke" said Angela.

"Well so far the Light successfully won…sort of" Rebecca says.

"That won't stop the League or the Team" said Angela.

"Well we can't worry about. We got our own shit to deal with" Rebecca tells Angela.

"You mean the fact that you not only own a casino but your very own company" said Angela.

"You do realize me and Alexander are business partners. It's not really my company" Rebecca reminds Angela.

"Then why is the name of the company is called Sharpe Edge Technology" Angela asks.

"You know the reason. The _real _reason" Rebecca responds.

"How long do you think Alexander can keep up the whole _pretending to be dead_" Angela asks while doing the air quote gesture.

"Well so far it's been over a year already" Rebecca tells her.

"Sweetheart, he can't keep this up forever. You know that" Angela says.

Rebecca lets out a deep sigh responds "I know, but with Alexander; he'll do whatever it takes to keep a low profile."

* * *

**Easter Island**

**June 15, 15:00 PDT**

A figure is seen near one of the large stone statues removing the dirt. One removed; it reveals a manhole cover but it's completely rusted. The figure which turns to be a male wearing a black and grey power suit of some kind and is wearing an all black mask with dark red visors. He uses wrist which has mounted mini laser gun blasting the rusted cover. He's then able to remove it from there he jumps down which leads to an underground passage.

Red visors from his mask changes color to green that enables the night vision so he can see. He continues along the passage until he spots a metal door with a valve but it too is rusted. Just with the manhole cover; he uses his mounted laser gun to blast the right side of the door so it can be easy to open. He manages to open the door leading him to the basement with seventy-two inch monitor, with a keyboard, and a large desktop underneath the table.

He pulls out a wire from his left wrist which turns out to be a USB wire placing it in the slot of the desktop. He then turns on the computer, typing in the password and from there begins the copying process.

While he waits; he hears a beeping sound. He takes off his mask only to be none other than Alexander Luthor. He looks at his wrist activating his arm computer to see the name _Pied Piper _appears on screen.

"What is it Piper" Alexander asks.

"You do realize what you're doing is reckless and stupid?"

"I know it is but this problem is mine and mine alone" Alexander tells Pied Piper.

"But going to your old headquarters alone; you should've brought backup."

"I'll be fine" Alexander says. He then adds "and by the way I didn't come alone."

He looks at the monitor to see copying process is at fifty-one percent.

At Mission Room; a boom tube opens and out comes several Shadow Agents, Turk, Owen Mercer, and Dreadbolt who seems angry.

Turk notices the new leader of the Enforcers asks "are you still with this?"

"I know he's alive" Dreadbolt tells Turk.

"You're still with Alexander Luthor being alive. He's dead mate let it go" Owen says.

Dreadbolt looks at Owen Mercer with a mean look responds "don't tell me to let it go. I know that son of a—"

He gets a call from his earpiece. "What is it" he asks.

Dreadbolt seems to more angry responds "I'm on my way."

"And again your mood remains the same" Turk says.

"That was Count Vertigo. I'm heading back" Dreadbolt says.

"We just came back from there" Owen says.

"I'm heading back…alone" Deadbolt tells Owen. He continues "make sure this place is up and running. After what Alexander and those former Enforcers did…"

Deadbolt uses the Father Box opening a boom tube going through it. "I don't know why we have to get it working. Alexander and those rejects were the ones who damaged the headquarters" Turk says.

Then all of sudden; the holographic computer turns on. "It's about time" Owen said.

"Well thanks to some tech support" Turk says as three men enters the Mission Room wearing black jumpsuits with a pattern of a hexagonal pattern that resembles a beehive honeycomb on the left side of their clothing.

"Everything is good to go" one of the tech support members says.

"Good" Owen says as uses the holographic computer. He uses it to check and see if the security cameras are online.

"How does it look" Turk asks.

"Well so far so…good" Owen responds but notices some activity in the basement. He then says "someone is downstairs by the computer."

"There shouldn't be anyone in the basement" Turk says.

Owen Mercer uses the holographic computer to zoom in at the basement which shows someone by the computer taking data from the computer. "Wait a minute it can't be" he says.

"Is that Alexander Luthor" Turk asks.

"Whoever it is; he's not looking at the camera" Owen says.

Turk looks to the three tech support members telling them "go to the basement and find out who that is. I'll take Owen and the Shadow Agents and find out how he got inside."

They head to the basement armed with handguns while the others head outside. Back in the basement; the copying process has reached one hundred percent. Alexander takes out the USB wire from the computer then proceeds to destroyed it with mounted laser gun. At the same time; three shadow figures are heading down the stairs.

"Time to go" Alexander says as he puts his mask back on. He then tosses a device near the staircase heading to the entrance the former leader of the Enforcers came from. As he gets to the ladder; an explosion occurs from there he starts climbing up. Once Alexander is out; he met with Turk, Owen Mercer, and several Shadow Agents.

"Well, well, what do we have here" Turk asks drawing his bow and arrow at Alexander who put his hands up.

"I don't know who are but we're gonna find out" said Owen.

"Now then let's see who's behind the mask" Turk as he approaches Alexander.

But the minute the Enforcer's archer approaches him; a bright light emits from Alexander's hands blinding Turk, Owen, and the Shadow Agents for a minute or two. Once they get their vision back; Alexander is long gone.

"There's no way" said a shock Turk looking around Easter Island as do the others. Unaware to them up in the sky something appears to be flying away.

Alexander is inside a vehicle sitting on a chair taking off his mask. He takes a deep breath in a sign of relief that he successfully escaped the former Enforcer headquarters. Then someone slaps him upside the head. Alexander rubs his head asking "was that necessary?"

"What the hell were thinking?"

Alexander turns around to see Superboy sitting on the chair behind him and Miss Martian piloting the Bio-Ship. "This was something I had to do alone" he tells Superboy.

"Going to the Enforcer headquarters alone was a risky move on your part" M'gann says.

"I had to make sure Dreadbolt didn't find anything on that computer" Alexander tells Miss Martian.

"What was so important in that computer that you go there by yourself" Superboy asks.

"Sorry Conner but, that's um classified" Alexander responds.

"Basically what's inside the computer involves your quote on quote father" said Miss Martian.

"In a matter of speaking; it does" Alexander says.

"And you're still helping him" Superboy asks.

"This is a onetime thing. After that; I'm on my own" Alexander tells Superboy.

"So how long you think you can keep up the _pretending to be dead_" Miss Martian asks.

"I'm doing fine so far" Alexander responds.

"You can't keep with this up forever" Superboy says.

"You should have faith in me" Alexander tells Superboy. He then adds "brother."

Back at the Enforcer's headquarters; Dreadbolt makes his return but notices something wasn't right with Turk and Owen Mercer because of the expression on their faces. Not to mention the three members of tech support rubbing their heads.

"What happened" Dreadbolt asks as the expression on his face isn't too pleasing.

* * *

**Long Island City **

**June 16, 11:00 EDT**

Hartley Rathaway is using a portable holographic computer checking the internet when a shadow figure approaches him. "I see you made it back in one piece" he says looking back to see Alexander Luthor.

"Yeah, and I told you I wasn't going there alone" Alexander says.

"I didn't expect you to go into the headquarters by yourself" said Hartley.

"Look this was something I had to do alone. And now that's done; I want to focus on something else" Alex tells Hartley.

"Fair enough, I just finished testing the new portable holographic computer" Hartley says.

"Is everything good to go" Alexander asks.

"Oh yeah, we're good to go" Hartley says shutting off the holographic computer. He continues "after finishing testing the Bluetooth headphones, the portable holographic computer, and the durable tablet; we should ready to distribute these to stores worldwide in a matter of months."

"Sounds like good news" said Alexander.

"Have you seen the latest issue of People's Magazine" Hartley asks.

"You mean the one with Rebecca Sharpe on the front cover? Yeah I have" Alexander responds with a small laugh. He asks Hartley "is there something wrong?"

"This whole fame and fortune thing is getting to her head" Hartley says.

"There's nothing wrong of what she's doing. And besides; she wants do well with her life" Alexander says.

Unaware to Hartley; Rebecca Sharpe has entering the building with him saying "if she keeps this up; her ego will get the best of her."

Rebecca slaps him on the shoulder saying "morning Hartley."

Getting spooked; he responds "Becky; I didn't see you come in. Um look about what I said."

Rebecca puts her hand up saying "don't worry about it I'll let that slide. Next time; keep your opinions to yourself."

"Sure no problem" Hartley says.

Rebecca looks at Alex asking him "can I talk you privately?" Hartley looks on as the two walk to a room at the far end west of the building entering inside.

Once inside; Rebecca closes the door locking it. "So, how you been" she asks Alex.

With a confused look; he responds "I'm…doing fine. Why you ask?"

"Just checking" Rebecca responds. She gets closer telling him "you have something on the back of your neck."

"Where" Alexander asks trying to find what it is.

"I'll help you" Rebecca says assisting him. And that is when she slaps Alex upside the head really hard.

Alex rubs his head giving glare at Rebecca asks "is there a reason for that?"

"Oh gee I don't know. Is there a reason why you went to the Enforcer headquarters _by yourself_" Rebecca responds.

"Did Conner told you" Alex asks.

"Actually M'gann told me, but that's not the point" Rebecca tells him. She continues "why would go there alone?"

"I didn't actually go there alone" Alex says. Rebecca places both hands on her hips giving him a mean look. He tells her "What I meant to say is I didn't go to Easter Island alone. I had backup."

"So Superboy and Miss Martian assisted you" Rebecca asks.

"Well I didn't want to bother anyone else and you know why" Alex responds.

"Oh right, I see what you mean" said Rebecca. Then suddenly her mobile phone suddenly rings. She looks at phone for a second then slides the accept call icon.

"I was hoping you call. Okay, I just spoke to Courtney Whitmore and we're on for the interview tomorrow morning. Nice; see you guys there" Rebecca says as she ends the call.

"Guys" Alex asks.

"My new business partners" Rebecca tells him. She continues "they're going to help me with the durable android tablet."

"You kept these business partners a secret" said a seemingly upset Alex.

"Well no need to worry because you'll find out. Well everyone will find out" Rebecca says. She has smile on her face as she unlocks the door leaving the room as Alex looks on confused.

* * *

**Easter Island**

**June 16, 18:00 PDT**

Dreadbolt is observing the old footage from yesterday of the intruder at the computer in the basement but he can't determine who it was due to the fact that the individual wasn't looking at the camera. Gizmo attempts to checks the footage with the holographic computer to see who it is but to no avail.

"Well, anything" Dreadbolt asks.

"Whoever this person was didn't look directly into the camera" Gizmo tells the new leader of the Enforcers.

"I know it's him" said Dreadbolt.

Owen shakes his head saying "Terry; you gotta let this go."

"Even if Alexander Luthor is alive, he wouldn't be stupid to come here alone just to get something off a computer" Turk says.

"The thing I don't get is why destroy it" Gizmo asks.

"Whatever it was on that computer; didn't want anyone else to know what was inside" said Dreadbolt.

"Well who would know what was in that computer" Gizmo asks.

"I think I'm gonna have a nice talk with the Secretary-General" Dreadbolt says.

"Oh come on even if Lex Luthor does know he won't tell" Owen says.

"If Luthor won't tell me; I'll find someone who will" said Dreadbolt picking a People Magazine with Rebecca Sharpe on the front cover.

* * *

_**It's good to be back. The next two chapters will include a special guest appearances. It's not a crossover but guest appearance. I already did three chapter and I will adding them in a day or two. If you would like to know sending a review. **_


	2. Things Never Remain the Same

_**This chapter features the special guest appearance. They will only be on this chapter and the next which I will upload in a day or two. And I will say it again this is not a crossover keep that in mind. Please make sure you read "The Light's Enforcers" and "We Are the Enforcers" before reading this story. Thank you and enjoy**_

* * *

**Long Island City **

**June 17, 10:00 EDT**

"Hey everyone Courtney Whitmore here and we're coming to you live at the Sharpe Edge Technology building with the owner Rebecca Becky Sharpe" said the host of Stargirl.

Rebecca waves to the camera saying "thank you for coming here. And I have to say I'm a big fan of your show Courtney."

"Aw thank you. Rebecca; it was a little over a year ago that you've become well known throughout the media outlet. From your donations, to owning the Taj Mahal casino and now owner of your very own company" Courtney says.

"And you're probably wondering should I be concerned with the competition" Rebecca asks.

"Well…are you" Courtney asks.

With a smirk on her face, Rebecca responds "absolutely not. I mean sure you have Microsoft, Sony, Beats, and many others. But I'm not trying to run anyone out of business."

"So to you it's just friendly competition" Courtney asks.

Rebecca snaps her finger responds "exactly."

"Well for your sake I hope the other companies see it that way" said Courtney.

"If they don't; I'm gonna have to deal with personally" Rebecca says with a mean look on her face

Courtney doesn't respond because she didn't know what to think of Rebecca's last statement but then she laughs telling the host of Stargirl "I'm kidding. Like I said I'm not looking to put anyone out of business."

"I understand you form a business partnership with another company" said the host of Stargirl.

"I have. See one of the products I'll be introducing from Sharpe Edge Technology is a durable_ gaming_ tablet" Rebecca says.

"You emphasize the word gaming" said Courtney.

"Well my business partners are all about gaming" Rebecca says. That is when two teenage girls around both look like around the age sixteen and seventeen. Courtney Whitmore is surprised to see them as if she knows them.

"Your business partners are the Game Shakers" she asks Rebecca.

"You know them" Rebecca asks Courtney.

"They have designed some of the best games. My favorite is _Tiny Pickles_" said Courtney.

"Well it was originally _Creature Crunch_" said Kenzie.

"Yeah but after what happened on the talk show four years ago" said Babe.

"Courtney this is Babe Carano and Kenzie Bell; the creators of Game Shakers" said Rebecca.

They both shake Courtney's hand with Kenzie saying "We are big fans of your show Stargirl."

"Move people." Someone shouts in the background getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's here" said Rebecca who doesn't look pleased to hear that as do Babe and Kenzie.

"Who's here" Courtney asks.

"Coming through" said Bunny who enters the room with Ruthless.

Rebecca sees them rolling her eyes mutters "I can't believe he's here."

"Sorry we're late" Ruthless says loudly. Then successful rapper and billionaire Double G enters room as Rebecca lets out a deep sigh.

"I'm here" Double G says slinging his arm around Rebecca laughing.

"Are you twelve time Grammy Award winning Double G" Courtney asks.

"The very same and you must Courtney Whitmore the host of Stargirl" said Double G.

"Um Double G; since you're _here_, I'll let you finish the interview while us gals talk in the back" Rebecca says as she leaves the room with Babe and Kenzie.

The minute they're outside; Rebecca asks them "why is he here?"

"Well Trip and Hudson were supposed to make sure Double G didn't know about the interview" Kenzie responds.

"Alright let's back and go talk to them" Babe tells Kenzie.

"Yeah you guys don't need to" Rebecca says.

"Why" Babe asks.

Rebecca points to the direction to where Trip and Hudson are as they approach them. "Um what happen" Kenzie asks.

"Yeah Trip, you and Hudson were supposed to keep your dad from knowing about the interview" said Babe.

"That's because _someone_ told my dad about the interview" Triple G says while looking at Hudson.

Hudson looks at them with a confused expression on his face responds "you said didn't know about it."

Babe approaches Hudson saying to him "you and Trip did know about the interview. You weren't supposed to tell Double G about it."

"You were supposed to lie and tell Double G that you didn't know about any interview if he ever asks you or Trip" Kenzie adds.

Hudson starts to think for a second then responds "oh yeah."

As the others become annoyed with Hudson's response; he starts to giggle.

"Damage been done what can you do" said Rebecca.

Kenzie shakes her head saying "can't imagine what Double G is telling Courtney Whitmore."

"I get the feeling that this is somehow my fault" said Hudson.

"Gee you think" Babe sarcastically asks.

"Nah" Hudson replied.

A minute later; Double G, Bunny, and Ruthless leave the room where they confront Rebecca and the Game Shakers. "Why didn't you tell me the interview was today" Double G asks.

Rebecca would respond calmly "well, um I figure you would be busy with you know spending some time with your son, go on a helicopter ride—"

"Buying a hippopotamus" Hudson interrupts.

With a weird look; Double G asks "why would I do that?"

"And what's wrong with spending time with Triple G" Babe asks.

"I'm talking about buying a hippopotamus" Double G responds.

"You do like to spend your money on ridiculous things" said Rebecca.

"The things I buy are not ridiculous" said Double G.

"What about the stereo system you brought for your helicopter" Babe asks.

Before Double G could responds; Kenzie interrupts saying "and then there's the armored tank."

"And the gorilla" said Triple G.

Rebecca raises her eyebrow asks "a gorilla?"

"I brought the gorilla for the video game Babe and Kenzie were creating" said Double G.

"You didn't have to buy an actually gorilla" Babe says.

"We could've had Bunny wear a gorilla suit" Kenzie says.

"Buying the gorilla wasn't that bad" said Double G.

"Except when it escaped and was let loose all over Brooklyn" said Triple G.

"Okay I just got two questions" Rebecca interrupts. She then asks "how much was the gorilla? And how did it escape?"

Double G responds "I spend about two million dollars on it, and Hubbons let it escape."

"I was giving him a banana" Hudson says.

"You didn't have to open the cage door" Babe says.

"It's because of you I lost my gorilla to animal control" said Double G looking at Hudson.

"Two million dollars down the drain. Sucks to be you" Rebecca says laughing the renowned rapper.

This makes Double G mad while Hudson giggles. "Oh like you never spend money before" he says to Rebecca.

"Not as much as over a million dollars" Rebecca says.

A woman shows up that looks like to be a Sharpe Edge Technology employee whispering something into Rebecca's ear.

"Say what" Rebecca asks her employer as she continues to whisper to her.

After she leaves; Rebecca approaches Double G asking him "how did you get here?"

"My limo, why you ask" Double G responds with a question.

"And did you had your driver parked at a parking spot that has a design of fiery dice on the ground" Rebecca asks.

"Well yeah it was a huge parking spot" said Double G.

"That's because it's _my parking spot_" Rebecca says.

"How am I suppose to know that was your parking spot" Double G.

"I did you told that was Rebecca's parking spot" Bunny says.

"Yeah; and then you said _Bunny; get inside the building_" Ruthless says loudly.

Double G shakes his head ignoring Ruthless asking Rebecca "why would you put a design of fiery dice on your parking spot?"

Rebecca rolls up her sleeve showing him a tattoo of a set of fiery dice on her wrist responds "does this answer your question?"

"She posted her tattoo all over social media. I would know I follow her" Ruthless says loudly.

"Yeah we all follow her" Babe says as Kenzie, Triple G, and Bunny nod as they also follow Rebecca on social media.

"Oh…yeah I also follow her too" Double G says.

"I don't follow her" said Hudson.

Babe approaches Hudson telling him "go wait in the limo."

And just like Hudson he obeys running out the building giggling but almost knocks down the water cooler.

"He's something" Rebecca says.

"Yeah, we use him for a test dummy for our games" said Kenzie.

"And speaking of games, we need to head back" Babe says.

"Before my dad's limo gets towed" said Triple G.

"I'm not going to get the limo towed. Even if I did; I would've taken you guys back and have your dad walk back barefoot and all" Rebecca says.

"You gonna make me walk bare foot" Double G asks in whiney manner.

"Sheesh no need to whine. Just get it out of my parking spot" Rebecca calmly tells Double G.

Double G, Ruthless, Bunny and the rest of Game Shakers leave heading back to Brooklyn. At the same time; Courtney Whitmore exits the room with her film crew. "I am terribly sorry for that and I would gladly take full responsibility" Rebecca says.

"There's no need to apologize" Courtney says. She continues "thank you for the interview and I can't wait for the special event taking place."

"Oh just make sure follow me. It will be all there" Rebecca says.

* * *

**Las Vegas **

**June 18, 13:00 PDT**

"_Don't hate the little man, because he's packing a six shooter_" a black male who appears to be 4 feet and 10 inches rapping and dancing on the table.

Artemis looks disgusted saying "okay this won't do. Next!"

"Thank you for your time. I think" said Cameron.

The small person gets off the table in anger responds "thank you? Thank you?! Do you know how much balls it takes to stand down here and sing song like that? It takes guts!"

"And you should be really proud but we're looking for something with a little more mass appeal" Peter tells the little person.

"What could have more mass appeal than a song about like _Small but Perfectly Formed_" he asks Peter. The small person continues "women want me. Men want to be like me!"

"Assholes" he says giving Peter, Cameron, and Artemis the bras d'honneur gesture leaving the room in anger.

Artemis laughs saying "you gotta be kidding, right?"

Peter gets up off his seat shaking his head saying "running a casino is hard work?"

"Um dude you sit on your ass and do nothing" Cameron tells Peter.

"What no I—oh right I do" Peter says giggling.

"It's been an hour and yet no talent" said Artemis becoming bored.

"I wonder if I could invite Zatanna to perform" said Peter doing the thinking gesture.

"You want to invite a member of the Justice League to perform" Cameron asks.

"Well she's not doing anything thanks to Alexander's quote on quote daddy" Peter says.

"I highly doubt someone like her would want to come to Las Vegas just to do a magic show" said Artemis.

"And besides _that _situation is not our concern" said Cameron leaning back on the chair he's sitting on.

"That's right _our _concern is in couple of days" Artemis says.

"Ah the honeymoon" Peter says. He continues "it was nice of Rebecca to pay for everything. But I think she overdid herself."

"First class airline tickets to Paris, France and a week stay at the Hyatt Regency Paris Etoile" said Cameron.

"It's not like she spend a million dollars on us" Artemis says. She then adds "at least she's not that rap artist Double G. Did you know he spent two million dollars on a gorilla?"

"Where did you hear that from" Peter asks.

"You're kidding right" Cameron asks.

"I follow her on social media" said Artemis.

"Oh…well yeah I follow on her social media too" Peter says taking out his mobile phone. He looks at Rebecca Sharpe's social media page saying "it looks like she posted the date of her special event."

"Yeah too bad me and Cam will be missing it" Artemis says.

"Have you guys notice something strange with Rose and Scandal" Peter asks Artemis and Cameron.

"You mean the fact that those two don't make eye contact" said Artemis.

"And that they have been keeping their distance from one another" Cameron adds.

"Oh, okay so I'm not seeing things" Peter said.

"Something happened that day when they had a girl's night out" said Artemis.

"Maybe they accidently killed someone like in that movie _I Know What You Did Last Summer_" said Cameron.

"I don't see them actually doing that" Artemis says.

"Maybe they slept together" said Peter.

All three of them look at each other then at the same time all three of them respond "nah."

"I don't see them sleeping together" Artemis says.

"Have you tried talking to them" Peter asks Artemis.

She shakes her head responds "no, neither one of them would tell me or anyone else anything."

"Whatever happened to them; Rose and Scandal wants to keep it to themselves" said Cameron.

"Well let's not worry about that. Right now let's focus on our next audition" Peter says. Suddenly they hear the sound someone striking a chord on a guitar.

* * *

**Easter Island**

**June 20, 17:41 PDT**

Dreadbolt is at the mission room looking at the holographic computer showing the names of Owen Mercer and Turk. "Has Rebecca arrived yet" he asks.

"Not yet Mate."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"I agree with Turk."

"Look, Lex refused to tell me anything. And if he won't tell me; _she _will" Deadbolt tells them.

"You're already on thin ice with Vandal Savage."

"Are you willing to put your life on the line over Alexander Luthor being alive?"

"He is alive. Just make sure you both get Rebecca the minute she arrives" an angry Dreadbolt tells them.

"Hey I see something."

"What is it" the leader of the Enforcers asks.

"A red colored sports car pulled up at a bar."

"And it's Rebecca Sharpe."

"What's the address" Dreadbolt asks."

"116 MacDougal St—"

"Owen; could you repeat that" Dreadbolt asks as he only hears static. He gets no response which somewhat concerns him. He then asks "Turk; you there?"

"Is something wrong?"

Dreadbolt's eyes are open wide when he hears a familiar voice. He turns around to see arrival of Vandal Savage. "You look like you seen a ghost" said the immortal one.

"Savage; is good seeing you" said a seemingly nervous Dreadbolt.

"You were warned about the whole Alexander Luthor situation" Vandal Savage tells Dreadbolt.

"I know he's alive" Dreadbolt says.

"This is the third time I warned you about this" said Vandal Savage who now becomes angry. "The Enforcers are tasked with handling the meta-human trafficking. Not help you with the theory of Alexander being alive."

Dreadbolt suddenly feels defeated asks Savage "what are you going to do?"

Vandal Savage doesn't respond as he smirks, followed by small laugh.

* * *

**Greenwich Village **

**June 20, 18:00 EDT**

Turk and Owen Mercer wearing all black uniform are inside an apartment building across the street from the place Rebecca is standing in front of. They both were talking to Dreabolt from their earpieces but now all they hear is static.

"Terry; you there" Turk asks from the earpiece.

"All I'm hearing is static" Owen says. He then asks Turk "so what now?"

"She's still outside" Turk says looking through the window with his binoculars.

"Good, the faster we get this done. The faster we get out of here" Owen says placing several boomerangs in his combat jacket.

Turk places several arrows in his quiver checking his bow. "Let's get this over with" he says.

"My thoughts exactly" said a male voice. Turk and Owen Mercer turn around to see Deathstroke.

"Slade; what are you doing here" Turk asks.

"I'm surprised you two are not concerned with the sudden loss of communication" Deathstroke says.

"How did know you about that" Owen asks.

Turk glares at Deathstroke saying "this is your doing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Terry was warned about searching for proof about Alexander Luthor being alive" said Deathstroke as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah something is wrong with him" Turk says.

"Terry won't let this go" Owen adds.

"And yet you two are helping him" said Deathstroke.

"Don't worry because Terry will have proof about Alexander whether he's alive or dead" Turk tells him.

"We found the so called philanthropist Rebecca Sharpe" Owen says.

Turk and Mercer turn around looking out the window seeing Rebecca standing near a bar. "You're welcome to join Slade" Owen says.

"If not; then stay out of our way" Turk says.

"There's a saying. A team is only as strong as its weakest link. But in this situation; you need to get rid of the deadweight" Deathstroke says.

That last statement concerns Turk asking him "what do mean by—"

A gunshot interrupts Turk as he around for any blood on him. He then looks to Owen Mercer as there's blood pouring down. He looks at Owen to see a hole on his head that kills him. Turk turns his head back looking at Deathstroke to see Lady Vic is standing next to him with a revolver in her hand.

"So much for Owen Mercer now that he's dead" said Deathstroke.

"Wait a minute there's no need for this" Turk says lowering his bow in sign of surrender. He continues "if anyone should be considered deadweight is Terry."

"Throwing your friend under the bus; how pathetic" said the female British assassin.

"Let's pretend this never happened. There's no need to kill me" Turk pleads.

"Don't worry, we will not kill you" Deathstroke says.

Turk takes a deep breath picking his bow but then an arrow hits him in the left arm as he howls in pain. He pulls out the arrow looking at the doorway to see a male shadow figure with bow in hand.

"That must've hurt" said the male figure.

"That voice…it can't be" Turk says holding his left arm.

The male figure enters the room wearing a uniform almost identical to Green Arrow but in all black with a hood over his head wearing a mask that covers his mouth.

"Tommy Merlyn" Turk says in shock.

"Only my friends can call me Tommy Merlyn. You can call me Dark Archer" he tells Turk.

Turk notices something isn't right with him as he goes on one knees and he feels pain in his stomach. "What's…wrong with me" he asks.

"The arrow that I shot you with is coated with jellyfish poison" Tommy tells Turk. He starts to taunt Turk saying him "right now you're displaying symptoms of jellyfish stings."

"He doesn't look to good" said Lady Vic.

Deathstoke looks to Dark Archer who in return looks at him both nod agreeing with one another. Dark Archer approaches Turk who has become infect due to the jellyfish poison taking out his sword. Without any signs of any remorse what so ever; Tommy Merlyn viciously slashes Turk's throat killing him instantly.

* * *

"Deathstroke to Savage; the deadweight are no more. Inform Deadbolt the tragic news."

Deadbolt becomes horrified asks Vandal "what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything. This was your fault" Savage tells Dreadbolt.

"Okay I get it, but Turk and Mercer didn't have to be killed for this" Dreadbolt says.

"You left me no choice" Savage says. He lets out a deep sigh and continues "I'm sorry to do this…."

That is when Vandal Savage is about to grab something from inside his long dark-blue coat. Dreadbolt puts his hands up telling him "wait a minute; let me prove to you Alexander Luthor is alive. If I am unable find any proof of his existence; you can end my life."

"You're will to put your life on line" Savage asks.

"If Alexander Luthor is alive; he can oppose a threat to you and the Light" Dreadbolt tells Savage.

"Very well, I will give you thirty days to find any proof of Alexander Luthor's existence" Vandal Savage says.

"I won't let you down" said Dreabolt.

Savage takes his leave but not before looking back saying "I hope you don't fail me. It won't be easy to find a replacement to lead the Enforcers. So don't disappoint me Dreadbolt."

Once Vandal Savage leaves; Dreadbolt takes a deep breath a sign relief that he isn't dead. But he has a month to find evidence that Alexander Luthor is alive. And if he doesn't; he'll end up like Owen Mercer and Turk. The clock is ticking for the leader of the Enforcers.

* * *

_**My story "Who is She" is still being read with 4,152 views. **_


	3. Crashing the Party

_**After this chapter I will uploading another in a couple of days because I'm currently doing chapter 4.**_

* * *

**Chicago **

**July 1, 21:00 CDT**

Terrence Bolatinsky is in his civvies standing near the Soldier Field football stadium in the South Side of the Windy City. Eleven days ago; Vandal Savage gave Terry an ultimatum to find proof of Alexander Luthor's existence or join Turk and Mercer. He's been outside of the stadium for about thirty minutes when a black limousine pulls up parking in front of him.

Terry opens the rear door going inside the limo. He sits down noticing a male shadow figure sitting at the other side. "I am amazed that you're still alive" he says.

"You saw the news" Terry asks.

"Right across the street from _The Up & Up_ bar" said the male shadow figure.

"Yeah well the clock is ticking for me. I have nineteen days left to find proof of Alexander Luthor being alive" Terry says.

"You don't have to worry about the clock ticking anymore" he says.

"What makes you say that" Terry asks. And that is when the male figure sitting in the dark shows him a card.

"I shouldn't worry anymore because of a piece of paper" said Terry who doesn't look too pleased.

"This piece of paper is an invitation to the _Sharpe Edge Technology Launch Party_" he tells Terrance.

"How did you get an invite" Terry asks.

"Oh I have my ways. I have my ways" he tells him.

"Alexander Luthor has to be there" Terry says.

"Well if you want to know if he'll be there; I'm going to need your assistance" the mysterious male figure says.

* * *

**New York City **

**July 6, 18:59 EDT**

Rebecca Sharpe enters the main room of the well known popular place in Times Square known as _Rooftop 760 – Copacabana_. The workers in there are preparing for her launch party for Sharpe Edge Technology. She approaches the caterers who are cooking the food saying "wow that smells really good."

Alexander enters the room saying "nice place to host your launch party."

"Yeah, I agree" said Peter who also enters the room along with Scandal and Hartley.

"You really went all out" Scandal says looking around the surroundings.

"You think I over did it" Rebecca asks.

The others look at each other with Alexander responds "no, not really."

Peter notices the long table of food saying "wow look at that buffet of goodies."

Rebecca pulls Peter by the collar of his shirt saying to him "easy there, save some for the guests."

Peter cocks his eyebrow saying "I'm just going test the food to see if it's cooked right."

Angela and a still somewhat unsettled Rose soon enter the main room where the party will take place. Rebecca sees Rose staying in back then signaling Angela to come to her direction.

"Have you talked to Rose" Rebecca asks Angela.

Angela shook her head responds "she won't talk much. She greeted me and that was pretty much it."

"Same thing with Scandal, she still on the hush-hush" Rebecca says.

"I mean they eventually have to say something" said Angela.

"Yo Becky" someone yells which Rebecca recognizes.

"Oh joy" said Rebecca rolling her eyes.

"Who's that" Alexander asks.

Rebecca Sharpe's business partners The Game Shakers show up along with Double G along with his two assistants. "Hey you made" she says.

Kenzie is about to say something when Double G pushes her aside saying "we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Who is this bloke" Angela asks.

"Yeah time for introductions" Rebecca says. She continues "everyone; this is Alexander, Rose, Scandal, Hartley, Angela, and one by the buffet table is Peter."

"The owner of the Taj Mahal Casino" said Double G.

Rebecca looking confusing asks Double G "who told you he's the owner of the casino?"

"He did" Double G responds pointing to Peter.

"Peter Merkel; get over here" Rebecca shouts.

He walks up to her with a plate of food in hand asking her "hey Becky, what's up?"

"Have you been telling people that you're the owner of the Taj Mahal Casino" Rebecca asks.

Peter shrugs his shoulders responds "well kind of."

"You don't own the casino. You run it. Ownership of the Taj Mahal Casino is under _my name_" Rebecca tells Peter.

"I couldn't help myself. I got overwhelmed" Peter says.

"It's okay" Rebecca says patting Peter on the shoulder. She continues "everyone this is Kenzie, Babe, Hudson, Triple G, his dad Double G, Bunny, and Ruthless."

"Rebecca; told me a lot about you guys" said Alexander.

Hudson looking confused saying "I didn't know that was Babe's electric brush."

"Um I did not know that" Alexander says waving his hands.

Babe looks at Hudson asking him "you used my toothbrush?"

Hudson is trying to think of a good response then notices Peter with plate of food asking him "are those shrimp puffs?"

"Yep, they also have that delicious sweet chili sauce for dipping" Peter tells him.

"Shrimp puffs" Triple G asks.

"Dipping sauce" Hudson asks.

Peter responds "um yeah at the far right end of—"

"That's great. Nice meeting your friends Becky" Triple G interrupts as he and Hudson head to the table to get some shrimp puffs.

"OK…" Babe says.

"You didn't hear anything bad about me did you" Double G asks.

Rebecca's friends all look at each other with Alexander responding "no, nothing really."

"Well we heard you like spend money on ridiculous things" Hartley says.

"I don't buy things that are ridiculous" said Double G.

"What about the time you spend two million dollars on a gorilla" Ruthless asks in a loud voice.

Before Double G could respond; Babe interrupts "and don't about the rocket launcher you brought."

"A rocket launcher" Alexander asks.

"It was for his music video" Bunny explains.

Double G looks at his two assistants with a mean look with Ruthless telling Bunny "we better head to the buffet table."

With Ruthless and Bunny heading to the buffet a table; Double G heads to the open bar not saying a word.

Rose sees the open bar saying "I'm gonna get me a drink."

Angela notices three Japanese men wearing business suits enter the main room asking "who are those people?"

Everyone looks at them then Alexander recognizes them asks Rebecca "did you invite some representatives of Sony?"

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders explaining herself "there's nothing with inviting my competitors."

"And who else did you invite" Alexander asks.

"Representatives of Apple, some investors, and then some" Rebecca tells Alexander.

Meanwhile the two workers look at each other that in return they look at the female at the left side of the buffet table. They give her the signal as she lifts up the table cloth.

Outside of _Rooftop 760 – Copacabana_; a black limousine pulls up parking near the building. The rear window rolls as a male shadow figure is seen inside making a phone call.

* * *

**Easter Island **

**July 6, 20:00 PDT**

Dreadbolt is alone in the mission room when suddenly the he gets an incoming call from his mobile phone. He answers "are you there?"

"I'm about to go inside. Oh and one more thing; get ready for your proof."

After the call ends; Dreadbolt turns on the holographic computer which shows a live feed of the launch party in New York City.

He sees a bunch of people including former members of the Enforcers as well as Alexander Luthor. With smile on his face; Dreadbolt says "I got you. I finally got you.

* * *

Hartley is checking the equipment when Peter approaches him asking "have you ever done this before?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult to use. All I have to do is play music" Hartley says.

"Just don't try to hypnotize anyone" Peter jokingly tells Hartley.

Hartley shakes his head setting up the DJ set responds "smartass."

Alexander heads to open bar table where Rose is taking a shot of whiskey. "Something troubling you" he asks.

"Why do you assume that something is wrong with me" Rose asks taking another shot of whiskey.

"Well for one; that's your fifth shot. Maybe you take it easy" Alexander tells her.

"Whatever" Rose responds slamming the shot glass on the table then walks away.

Alexander becomes frustrated unable to find out why Rose has been refusing to talk to anyone.

"She still won't talk?"

Alexander looks to the right to see Dick along with Conner and Megan is next to him. "No, she's tough nut to crack" he tells him. He continues "how long can she and Scandal keep this up?"

"This coming from a guy who is pretending to be dead" said Dick.

"And I'm doing a good job at it too" Alexander says.

Dick lets out a deep sigh telling him "you can't keep this up forever."

"I know. That is why I came prepared just in case if my cover is blown" said Alexander. Conner and Megan look at each other wondering what did he meant by that.

At the entrance; a man who looks like to be in his early twenties wearing a black top coat with grey pants, black shoes, and white dress shirt. A security guard approaches the man who entered the main room asks "can I see your invitation?"

He shows the security guard his invite then takes it asking him "your name?"

He tells the guard "Damien Darhk."

"OK, enjoy the party" the security guard tells Damien who leaves to enjoy the party.

"It's time" Rebecca says looking at her watch. She then grabs a microphone heading to the center. She taps the microphone a couple asking "can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone in attendance stop talking looking at Rebecca with microphone in hand. She continues "ladies and gentleman; from investors, friends, my business partners, and my…competition you are all here for the unveiling of three products from Sharpe Edge Technology."

Rebecca paces back and forth continues "some imbecile asks me; _hey Becky, why would you start a company for the purpose of selling electronics?"_

Everyone look at each other for an answer but that is when Rebecca responds "so I tell that dimwit; _because I can."_

Peter feeling somewhat upset mutters "you didn't have call me imbecile. I was just asking."

With microphone in hand; Rebecca continues "the first product I'm going to show you is the holographic computer."

Rebecca shows everyone a rectangle shape object that looks like a laptop. "This may look like a laptop to all of you but it's actually the keyboard."

As she places it on the table; a woman who appears to be in her mid thirties asks "so how does that work?"

Rebecca happily responds "just like any modern day laptop; you press the button on the lower right hand side."

In which she does as it turns on showing a large holographic screen. It then shows the company logo that happens to be a set fiery red dice and the abbreviation of the company's name. In seconds; it shows wallpaper and three icons, a media player, an internet explorer, and the recycle bin. The investors are very impressed unlike the representatives from Sony and Microsoft is not so impressed feeling somewhat threatened.

"The right side of the holographic computer is your standard mouse. However unlike the ones you guys use; this gives plenty of space of move around" Rebecca tells everyone as she uses the mouse to click open the internet explorer.

She then goes to her _Facebook _page only to notice a video has been posted. "What is this" she asks.

Rebecca then reads the posted message that says "_WWE superstar Elias performs a serenade about Rebecca Sharpe at the Taj Mahal Casino_."

When Peter sees the posted video rushes to Rebecca telling in a low voice "you might not want to see that video."

"Peter; it's a serenade. How bad can it be" Rebecca asks.

"Prepare to be disappointed" Peter says walking back.

As soon as Rebecca presses play to watch the video that was posted; she becomes upset. The song Elias was singing was basically insulting Rebecca about her and her company. She uses the mouse to close the internet explorer asking "what did I just saw?"

Hudson shakes his head saying "wow, what a loser."

Babe looks at Hudson who is giggling. With a mean look; she tells him "Hudson; do me a favor don't say a word until the party is over."

Rebecca clears her throat saying "moving on. The um next product I'm going to show you is the Bluetooth headphones."

Rebecca uses the holographic computer to show everyone the headphones. She continues "everyone knows that the signal from Bluetooth technology can tend to cause interference issues."

Everyone agrees on what Rebecca is saying about the Bluetooth signal. She then continues "but these headphones will guarantee you that you will never have to deal with those problems."

"I got a question" said a man who talks like he's from Texas who appears to be one of the investors. He asks Rebecca "will your company be making Bluetooth earpieces?"

"If the Bluetooth headphones become a success; then yes we will do the same for the earpiece as well as the speakers" Rebecca tells the Texan investor.

"And now final product I will show is the durable tablet" Rebecca says showing everyone an all black 10.1" android tablet.

"Are you saying that tablet can withstand anything" a representative from Apple asks.

"Don't believe me. Watch this" Rebecca says.

She uses the holographic computer showing everyone a video of two 10.1" tablets on the floor screen side down. Then two construction workers appear in the video with sledgehammers in hand. Both workers use the heavy duty tool to hit the tablets at the same time. The tablet on the left breaks completely with one hit. However the tablet on the right is still in one piece. The construction worker picked up the tablet to see that it doesn't have a dent or a scratch.

"If you're still not satisfied; I got one more video to show you" Rebecca says.

She uses the holographic computer again to another video but this time three tablets of the same size on the table with a sticky bomb in front of each one. Someone appears in the background with a remote in hand. The button is pressed and all three bombs explode destroying two of the three tablets. The middle one appears to undamaged which indicates that's the durable tablet because the back of it shows a designs of dice. And with that; the video ends.

"What do you guys think of the three products of Sharpe Edge Technology" Rebecca asks.

The investors are very pleased with not only the three products Rebecca displayed but the company as well. Unfortunately the representatives from Sony and Apple are not. They seemed a little threatened as if Rebecca Sharpe's company is attempting to compete with them or any other company.

The one of the representatives from Apple asks Rebecca "what about your digital distribution service?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's Google Play" Rebecca tells the Apple representatives who don't look too pleased. She continues "along with other apps as well as thirteen games."

"Thirteen games" one of the investors asks.

"All thanks to my business partners" Rebecca says who looks at the Game Shakers.

She shuts off the holographic computer saying "and that ends the showcase of the three products from Sharpe Edge Technology. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening."

"One question" a representative from Sony interrupts. "How much will your these products cost once they hit the shelves?"

"I will be revealing the cost of those three products in a couple of months" Rebecca answers. She then asks "anymore questions?"

"I have one" Peter says as he approaches the center to where Rebecca is. But he suddenly looks at the representatives of Sony asking them "how come we have to pay just to play online?"

"You're doing this now" Alexander asks.

"I shouldn't be paying sixty dollars a year just to play Playstation 4 online" Peter says.

"You run a casino and you're upset that you have to pay sixty dollars a year" Scandal says.

Peter then realizes that responds "oh, never mind."

Rebecca shakes her head asking "are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done" Peter says.

"Everyone; enjoy the rest of the party" Rebecca says as Hartley being the DJ starts to play music.

Damien Darhk standing in the background puts champagne glass on the table then makes his exit. Dick is with Alexander sees him leaving saying "that odds."

Alexander just saw Damien left asks "why's he leaving?"

"You guys alright" Rebecca asks Alex and Dick who were looking at the entrance.

"Someone just left the party" Dick tells her.

"Already…it's still early" Rebecca responds sounding shock and surprised by someone leaving without saying a word.

"Strange that someone would just leave" Conner says.

"It's their loss. Everyone else is having such a great time" Peter says looking around seeing people are talking to one another with the exception of Rose and Scandal keeping their distance.

Peter then continues "this party is so great; nothing can possibly go wrong."

Two security guards get thrown inside the main room getting everyone their attention. Then a paramilitary wearing all black enter the party heavily armed.

"I had to open my big mouth" Peter says.

"Everybody; on your knees and put your hands over your head" one of the armed tells them who appears to the leader of the paramilitary while the other paramilitary aim their guns at them.

"_Any ideas" _Megan asks telepathically.

"_I got one" _Alex says who looks at Hartley.

Hartley looks at Alex telepathically saying _"you're lucky I carry my gadgets just in case."_

"_Rebecca; when I give the signal, you, Angela and Hartley get everyone out. The rest of us will hold them off" _Alex tells her telepathically.

Megan, Conner, Dick, Peter, Scandal, Rose, Rebecca, Angela and Hartley all nod agreeing with Alex's plan.

Then Rebecca approaches the armed men her with hands up saying "okay we'll give you whatever you want. Just don't—"

"Shut your mouth. On your knees with your hands on top of your head" the armed man shouts.

Rebecca does what the he tells her as she goes on her knees. She then turns her head looking at everyone who are all on their knees telling them "I want all of you to do one thing. Don't ask questions just do what I'm doing."

Rebecca places both her hands on her ears. Everyone does the same thing which confuses the paramilitary with one of them saying "we didn't tell you to cover your—"

A high pitch sound is being amplified from Hartley's watch causing the paramilitary to cover their ears. Alexander takes off his jacket then proceeds to throw several pellets to the direction where armed men are which turns out to be flash bombs.

"_Now" _Alexander says telepathically.

While the armed men are temporary blinded; Rebecca, Angela and Hartley help the party guests to the emergency exit.

"I really hate to do this" Peter says as grabs a silver platter full of shrimp puffs flings it the two armed men knocking them down.

The paramilitary get their vision back to see the party guests are gone except for Alexander, Rose, Scandal, Peter, Conner, Megan, and Dick.

"Just seven of you; fine by us" said the leader of the paramilitary.

The rest of them are about to shoot them when Megan uses her telekinesis to lift two of them up in the air. The other armed men shoot at her but Alexander creates an energy barrier using his two electronic bracelets shielding them and the paramilitary.

"_You come prepared" _Dick says to Alexander telepathically.

"_You don't sound surprised" _Alexander telepathically says.

Megan uses her telekinesis to hurl the two armed men against the wall. Rose grabs a knife from the table goes for the attack as she slices the wrist of one of the armed men causing him drop his gun. She then punches him in the face knocking him out.

Peter and Scandal take down two members of the paramilitary easily while Conner hurls a table at the others. Dick uses his hand-to-hand combat skills to deal with other who is wielding a knife. Alexander throws a round object at the armed man electrocuting him.

* * *

The limousine is parked by a closed retail store ten blocks away from _Rooftop 760 – Copacabana_. Damien is inside hearing the sound of police sirens as he sees several police cars driving pass him. He takes out his mobile phone making call to someone.

"I suggest you get out of there" Damien tells the person over the phone.

* * *

"Okay, we're out of here" the leader of the paramilitary says. The remaining armed men regroups about to make their exit.

"You're not going anywhere" Dick tells them.

"Oh yes we are" said the leader of the paramilitary.

He drops a flash bomb that explodes a bright flash of light blinding everyone. Once it vanishes; the paramilitary are gone except for two of them who are still down.

"Great they're gone" said a disappointed Peter.

"Not everyone" Alexander says noticing the two men from the paramilitary who slowly getting to their feet.

Rose and Scandal grabs the two military members by the collar of the all black long sleeve shirt pinning them against the wall.

"Start talking" Dick tells the two armed men.

"We will never talk" he responds.

"Bad decision to make" Alexander says.

Megan's eyes turn green about enter their minds when two men both take out their 9mm handguns. They then point the gun at themselves pulling the trigger as they both commit suicide from a gunshot to the head.

"That was unexpected" said Scandal.

"You're telling me" said Conner.

Rebecca, Hartley, and Angela return to the party to notice two members of the paramilitary are dead.

"Bloody hell" Angela says.

"What happened" Rebecca asks.

"They killed themselves just before M'gann could enter their mind" Alexander tells her.

* * *

**Long Island City **

**July 6, 23:50 EDT**

Rebecca is in her office with the door closed talking on the phone with someone while the others are trying to figure out of what transpired.

"Okay, it's obviously that wasn't a SWAT team" Peter says.

"A terrorist attack at a party; doesn't make sense" said Conner.

"What doesn't make sense is that two men killed themselves" Scandal says.

"Easy, they didn't want to leak any information on why they were there" Alexander explains.

"Or who sent them" Dick adds.

Rebecca comes out of the office with a concern look on her face.

"Becky; you're alright" Alexander asks.

"Um not quite" Rebecca responds.

"What happened" Scandal asks.

"I was just talking to Kenzie from Game Shakers" Rebecca says.

"Is everything alright" Megan asks.

"Yeah everything is fine except…." Rebecca tells Megan looking while taking a deep breath.

"Rebecca; what's wrong" Alexander asks.

"Kenzie just told me that she saw a moving object on the wall while the unveiling of three products was taking place" Rebecca tells him.

"What like a bug" Peter asks.

"I'm not sure but she did text me the picture" Rebecca says showing them the picture of a round object on the wall but it's not the best image of it.

"Transfer that image into the holographic computer" Alexander tells Rebecca which see she does.

Alexander then uses the holographic computer to enhance the image of the round moving object. He becomes shock to see what it was; a green colored mechanical spider with the letter G on its back.

"Is that what I think it is" Scandal asks.

"Yeah, it's Gizmo's" Alexander responds. He continues "it has a built-in camera. He uses it to spy on people getting any information."

"And it must've recorded everything. Including the fight" Dick says.

"So much for pretending to be dead" said Conner.

Rebecca look at Alexander asking him "so what now?"

He doesn't respond because Alexander knows he has to prepare to take the fight to the Light's newly formed Enforcers.

* * *

_**The next chapter; Alexander Luthor is getting the band back together.**_


	4. Reassemble

**Sorry for taking so long but I'm back. I'm been playing Lego DC Super Villains **

* * *

**Western Mongolia **

**July 7, 06:00 ICT**

Vandal Savage is alone at the Light's central headquarters watching footage from last night at the party from New York that was presented to him by Dreadbolt who is also on screen.

"Well, you wanted proof, and now you have it."

"It seems that he wasn't the only one involved in the fight" said Savage.

"Well not everyone. Artemis and that scumbag Cameron were not there."

"What intrigues me is that Alexander Luthor has _made _some new friends" said Vandal Savage.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that those two are Miss Martian and Superboy."

"Alexander Luthor would most likely oppose a threat" said Vandal Savage.

"No one knows they were being spied on. Not even Alexander Luthor."

"I've known Alexander Luthor for years. He's well aware" Savage reminds Dreadbolt.

"Then he needs to be eliminated."

"Make sure he stays dead permanently" Savage tells Dreadbolt.

"Not only will Alexander will die but the Enforcers will make sure those who follow him die as well."

"Terry….do not fail me" Savage tells him.

* * *

**Paris **

**July 7, 09:00 CEST**

Cameron is sleeping on the king size bed in the luxury suite of the Hyatt Regency Paris Etoile. A female shadow figure approaches the bed then to sit on top of him proceeds to kiss him on the lips. He opens his eyes to see his wife Artemis.

"Good morning Frostbite" she says.

"Good morning" he says.

"Did I wake you in a bad time" Artemis asks.

"Nope" Cameron responds rubbing his eyes.

"You're such a liar" Artemis says as she gets off of him.

"Yeah well you married a liar" said Cameron.

"Oh whatever" Artemis says punching him on the shoulder.

"Well, what do you wanna do" Cameron asks.

"Let's see, it's our last day of our honeymoon. We pretty much did everything" Artemis tells her husband.

"We can fool around" Cameron suggest.

"We did _that _on our first night" Artemis says.

"Well I'm out of ideas" Cameron says.

"Think of something while I go take shower" Artemis tells Cameron. She gets off the bed heading to the bathroom.

Cameron grabs the remote for the TV turning it on saying "I'll go see what's on."

"No porno" Artemis yells.

"Why would be watching porno" Cameron asks as he flips through the channels. Cameron gets to channel 42, and his expression becomes worrisome. "Um Artemis" he shouts.

"I'm about to get in the shower" she tells him.

"You might want to see this" Cameron says.

Artemis comes out of the bathroom saying "Cam; if it's two women having sex; I'm going to going…to…kick…your…ass."

Her expression becomes the same as Cameron as she sees what she's watching.

* * *

**East Hampton **

**July 7, 10:15 EDT**

Rebecca is in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when suddenly she hears a sound coming from her laptop on the table. She approaches it to see it's an incoming message from Artemis. She clicks to accept the video chat.

"Hey, how are you two" Rebecca asks Artemis and Cameron who both appear on screen.

"Well it seems like you're doing fine."

Rebecca notices the expression on their faces responds "let me guess you two were just watching the news."

"I mean thank god no one was hurt."

"Well except for two goons that were killed. Who sent them?"

"At first we didn't know who sent but then we something that well we suspect that Dreadbolt was behind this" Rebecca tells Cameron and Artemis.

"Are you sure?"

"Someone took a picture of an object on the wall which turns out to be Gizmo's spy spider" Rebecca tells Artemis.

"…So it saw everything?"

"Afraid so Cam, they know Alexander is alive" Rebecca tells him.

"What now?"

With a smirk on her face; Rebecca responds "let's just say Alexander is getting the band back together."

* * *

**Easter Island**

**July 7, 11:00 PDT**

Lady Vic, Dark Archer, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx enter the mission room where they see Dreadbolt looking at the footage of party from last night.

"You're still watching that" Lady Vic asks.

Dreadbolt immediately stops the video responds "I was watching the entire footage."

"Well we now know Alexander is alive" said Dark Archer. He then asks "what's the plan?"

"Alexander Luthor will be well aware about Gizmo's spy spider filming everything that night. And he will get his team together" Dreadbolt says.

"So how many we're dealing with" Lady Vic asks.

"Counting the original six _Enforcers_, Scandal, and Phobia; eight of them" Gizmo tells her.

"Not quite" said Dreadbolt as he plays the video from the beginning of the fight scene. He continues "I don't know who the one by the DJ set is. But I do know that those two are Superboy and Miss Martian."

"Say what" said a surprised Dark Archer.

"But how" Lady Vic asks.

"A year ago; Phobia entered the minds of several members of the team to find information about them" Dreadbolt tells them.

"Wait a minute, from what I heard about her is she can only enter people's minds at close range" Dark Archer says.

"That's true but thanks to Klarion's magic and the use of the Gem of Despair; Phobia was able enter their minds while the heroes without getting close to them" said Jinx.

"And she did it while they were sleeping" Gizmo adds.

"So what are her powers" Dark Archer asks.

"She can enter a person's mind, finding what they most fear and then manifesting those fears in their minds with illusions" Dreadbolt tells the archer.

"I read about something in the news that took place in Gotham City almost two years ago" said Lady Vic. She continues "several people were found in fetal positions, crying, and shaking as if they were scared of something."

"All due to Phobia's power" Dreadbolt says.

"As long we don't go near her, she can't do any damage to us" said Dark Archer.

"That won't be a problem" Lady Vic says taking out her revolver. She then looks at the video and has stop at Dick fighting. She asks Dreadbolt "could you play that footage?"

He plays the video of Dick fighting against the paramilitary that draws Lady Vic's attention.

"That fighting style, it's awfully familiar" said Lady Vic.

"What fighting style" Jinx asks.

"The one with the mullet" Lady Vic tells her. She continues "I've seen it before."

"The SWAT team that attacked the party; did you have something to do with that" Dark Archer asks.

"No, someone else did" Dreadbolt tells Archer.

"Care to tell us" Lady Vic asks.

"In due time" Dreadbolt responds.

He suddenly gets an incoming call from his mobile phone. "If you would excuse me" Dreadbolt tells the Enforcers as he leaves the mission room.

"Do you two know what's going on with Terry" Dark Archer asks Gizmo and Jinx.

"He won't tell us" Gizmo says.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**July 8, 12:59 EDT**

Peter, Scandal, Rose, Angela, and Hartley are standing in front of an office building with eight floors in the neighborhood known as Sunset Park. Minutes later; Artemis and Cameron show up with Peter saying "well, look who's here."

"How was the honeymoon" Angela asks.

"It was great" Artemis says.

"Best ever" Cameron adds.

"At least you guys had fun" said Scandal crossing her arms over her chest.

"I enjoyed what we did two days ago" said Peter.

"You're kidding right' Hartley asks.

"With Peter; no" Scandal tells him.

Artemis looks around noticing two people are missing. She asks "where's Alex and Rebecca?"

"He told all of us to come here" Scandal says.

"Hope nothing bad happen to them" said Peter. That response prompts Angela to punch him hard in the arm.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you" Angela asks.

"Too soon" Peter stupidly asks.

"You're a moron" Hartley says.

"Good you're all here" Alexander says showing up with Rebecca.

"Hey Alex; why are we here" Cameron asks.

Alexander approaches the front door unlocking it responds "let's go find out."

They all go inside with Alexander being the last one as closes the door behind him which automatically locks. They arrived to the fourth floor after exiting from the elevator to see the inside of the office is a mission room.

Peter lets out a low whistle asks "whose place is this?"

"This is our new headquarters" Alexander tells Peter.

Scandal looking surprised and confused asks "come again?"

"Like Alex; this is our new headquarters" Rebecca said.

"Okay, I got questions" Artemis says.

"Is one of them when did I did all of this" Alexander asks.

"Um yeah" Artemis says.

"I started about two and a half years ago" Alexander tells her.

"So renovation of this place started while we were at Easter Island" Scandal asks.

"Pretty much" Alexander responds.

"Your dad funded this place" Peter asks.

"Not this time. I did" Rebecca tells Peter.

"Rebecca used her money to hire some top notch contractors to renovate this place" Alexander says.

"But due to what happen with a majority of the Enforcers betraying us; the renovation took a little longer" Rebecca adds.

Hartley looks around asks Rebecca "what part of the renovation?"

"The living quarters above us" Rebecca tells Hartley.

"There are bedrooms for us" Peter asks.

"A number of spacious bedrooms, as well as a kitchen, a medical bay, a gymnasium, and of course the mission room which turns into a living space" Rebecca says.

"You really went all out" said Cameron.

"And it gets better" Alexander says pointing to the left hand corner. The others look to that direction to see a tunnel.

"What's that" Scandal asks.

"Our own Zeta-Tube" Alexander says.

"I'm sorry I got bad hearing. I could've sworn you said Zeta-Tube" said Peter doing a cleaning ear gesture.

"I did" said Alexander.

Everyone except Rebecca is shock at what Alexander. Scandal asks "does the Justice League know about this?"

"No, not really" Alexander responds.

"Wait a minute; how did you build one" Artemis asks.

"Remember when we went to the Watchtower to rescue Deborah" Alexander asks Artemis.

"Yeah I remember and you also took the head of Amazo" said Artemis.

"I manage to steal some blueprints on the Zeta-Tube from the Justice League computer" Alexander says.

"If we walk through it; where would it take us" Peter asks.

"Well it depends" Alexander says.

"On what" Peter asks.

"Where do you need to go" Alexander asks Peter.

"There's more than one Zeta-Tube? How many of these did you build" Peter asks.

"I didn't really build this Zeta-Tube my support team did" Alexander responds.

"The same support team that is also making the three Sharpe Edge Technology products" Rebecca adds.

"As for the Zeta-Tubes; there are five of them" Alexander says.

"Okay well there's one here" said Artemis.

"What about the others" Scandal asks.

"The basement at the Tah Mahal Casino, the garage by Rebecca's house, inside the S.E.T. building, and the one in California" Alexander tells her.

"Why is there one in California" Peter asks.

Alexander approaches the Zeta-Tube activating it telling Peter "I'll show you."

He is the first to go through as it announces his name teleporting Alexander out the tunnel. Peter is very hesitant as slowly approach it but then Angela pushes him aside going through the Zeta-Tube as it announces her name. Everyone else goes through except for Peter and Scandal.

"Are you going through or what" Scandal asks.

"Um I'm having second thoughts" Peter says.

Scandal rolls her eyes pushing Peter into the Zeta-Tube as the beam appears teleporting him out the tunnel. She then enters the tunnel also being teleported away.

* * *

**Tucson **

**July 8, 11:00 PDT**

Peter exits out the Zeta-Tube to find himself, along with the others minus Alexander and Rebecca inside an aircraft hanger but only one side of the lights are on.

Scandal is the last to exit out the tunnel asking "where are we?"

"A hangar but it's kind of dark in here" Hartley says.

Peter looks at Scandal with mean look saying "I was going to eventually walk through it."

"Quit complaining" Scandal says.

"How was it going through the Zeta-Tube" Alexander asks as he and Rebecca approach them.

"Well it beats public transportation" Peter says.

"Hey why did it take us to the hangar" Hartley asks.

"This is why" Alexander responds as he flips the switch to the others lights to turn on revealing a familiar aircraft but its appearance looks different.

"Is that the Sky Dragon" Peter asks.

"It looks different" Cameron says.

"Wait a minute, this looks like the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird" said Hartley.

"I've heard that aircraft retired almost two decades ago" said Scandal.

"You both are right. I didn't have all the parts from the Sky Dragon" Alexander tells Scandal and Hartley.

"So basically you use whatever parts of the Sky Dragon you had left and add them to the Blackbird" Hartley asks.

"Pretty much" Alexander says.

"Can it fly" Peter asks.

"Well it's not fully completed, but in a day or two; it will be" Alexander tells him. He then approaches the end of the hangar pressing the green button on the control panel as the metal sliding door raises up.

The bright sun temporary blinds everyone with the exception of Alexander. But once they're able to see; they see a runway.

"Where are we" Scandal asks.

"Are we at an airport" Angela asks.

"Not exactly" Alexander tells them. He continues "this is the Davis-Monthan Air Force Boneyard."

"We're in Arizona" Hartley says.

Cameron looks at Rebecca asking her "did you bought this?"

"Why would you assume that" Rebecca asks.

Everyone look at her as they are certain Rebecca did purchase the property. "Nothing gets pass all of you" Rebecca says.

Peter looks at the aircraft asks "so, who is going to test this?"

* * *

**Metropolis **

**July 8, 18:00 EDT**

Terry Boltiansky enters inside the Luthor Grande Hotel. From there, he goes inside the elevator pressing the button for the fortieth floor. Once Terry gets there; he approaches the door with numbers 420 engraved on it.

Damien Darhk is inside one of the hotel suites sitting on a couch looking at metal briefcase on top of glass table then someone knocks on the door. He gets up to open the door and it's Terry.

"I'm assuming you saw the news" said Damien.

"I was watching footage of Alexander Luthor and company" Terry says.

"So the plan worked" Damien asks.

"Yes, thanks to you" Terry says.

"If you're going to take down Alexander Luthor and his team; you're going to need my help" said Damien.

"The leader of the H.I.V.E. organization wants to aid the Enforcers. I would be stupid not to accept" said Terry.

"I'm glad because I have some to show you" Damien says.

He heads to the glass table where the metal briefcase is at. He opens it revealing a medium bottle containing a glowing yellow liquid.

"What is that" Terry asks.

"Project Yellow Dragon" Damien tells him. He continues telling Terry "a chemical created by the Chinese Triad."

"I didn't think the Triad would be involved in creating biological weapons" said Terry.

"Well for Cheng Yung; he is" Damien says.

"That name is awfully familiar" Terry says.

"It should be. For a man in his late twenties; he's pretty notorious throughout Hong Kong" Damien tells Terry.

"So, what he has a chemical plant of some kind" Terry asks.

"Not only he has one but he owns it" Damien says.

"And does Cheng Yung's father know about this" Terry asks.

"Not quite, but I am confident that me and Chan Cao Yung will become allies" Damien says.

"Well good luck with that" said Terry. He picks up the bottle saying "tell me about this."

"Project Yellow Dragon is a chemical that causes a person's body temperature to increase to the extent that will kill them" Damien explains.

"Instantly" Terry asks.

"Not quite. The chemical can only take effect when the person overworks themselves" Damien tells him.

"Interesting" Terry says looking at the bottle. He asks Damien Darhk "so I'm assuming a syringe needle is required?"

"You are correct but the Triad doesn't use needles. They use tranquilizer darts" Damien says.

With a sinister smile on his face; Terry Boltiansky says "I'm going to enjoy watching Alexander Luthor and team… slowly die."

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	5. First Shots Fired

_**Sorry for taking so long. I've been playing Lego DC Super Villains for Playstation 4, and I beat the game and got all the trophies too. And right now I'll playing Transformers Devastation. It's good to be back. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Toronto **

**July 28, 20:00 AST**

Gizmo is using his jetpack fleeing but from what. He then stops at an old rundown factory of some kind. From there Gizmo heads inside at the same time four shadow figures are seen approaching it. Four shadow figures that would arrive are Alexander Luthor, Tigress, Icicle, and Ragdoll.

"That little runt is going to regret doing what he did" said Icicle.

"He almost destroyed the Sky Dragon Wing with that little stunt he pulled" Ragdoll says.

"I smell a trap" Tigress says.

"I would say splitting up would be a bad idea" Icicle says.

"But we're splitting up" said Ragdoll.

"Tigress; you and Icicle head to the warehouse. Ragdoll; you're with me" Alexander tells his team.

The team split into two groups. One team heads to the old warehouse while the other team heads to the six story building. Unaware that a figure is seen watching them.

Tigress is the first to enter inside the warehouse aiming her crossbow. Followed by Icicle who is in ice mode but they both find that it's completely deserted.

"It looks like no one has worked here for years" Icicle says.

"At least it doesn't reek" Tigress says.

They continue their search in the warehouse not knowing that a small mechanical spider is slowly crawling behind them.

Alexander Luthor and Ragdoll are inside the main lobby where it is also deserted.

"I'm going to assume that this place is out of business" said the contortionist.

"We worry about that later. Right now, we're looking for Gizmo" Alexander tells Ragdoll.

Ragdoll approaches the elevator but nothing happens when he presses the button. He looks around until he's sees an air vent on the top left corner of the main lobby area. "Guess I'm going the Ragdoll way" he says.

"Be careful" Alexander tells Ragdoll.

Suddenly they hear something being knocked down on the floor. Ragdoll asks "what was that?"

"Don't know, but we're going to find out" Alexander says.

Ragdoll heads up there by going through the vent while Alexander uses his power suit to pry open the elevator. He then uses his jet boots to head upward to the third floor.

Tigress and Icicle are still in the old warehouse and have yet to find Gizmo however the mechanical spider is seen crawling on the ceiling. Icicle walks past a stack of large rustic cube boxes but Tigress notices the boxes are starting to move as it's about to tip over Icicle.

She rushes to Icicle shouting "Ice; watch out!"

He looks back to see the wooden boxes about to fall on him but Tigress pushes him just as the boxes fall to the ground.

"What just happen" Icicle asks.

"I think he's here" Tigress says.

A round object that is attached to one of the boxes beeps which cause an explosion engulfed in flames.

"Tigress; are you alright" Icicle shouts.

"Could've been better" she shouts.

Icicle shifts into ice mode shouting "I'm gonna put out the flam—"

"What the" he says when something hits him on the back of his neck.

He feels something on back of his neck pulling it out and it a tranquilizer dart. "What the hell" Icicle says looking at the dart only to notice a large shadow figure approaching him.

"Icicle; what happened" Tigress shouts.

She then hears crashing sound from the other side as well as someone hitting the floor. "Ice" she shouts but Tigress hears ice blasts and an angry roaring sound.

"Alexander; we got a major problem" Tigress contacts him but only hears static.

She then gets hit in the back of her neck in the same manner as Icicle. Tigress pulls out the dart from her neck looking back to the entrance way to see where it came from.

She looks at the dart asking "who the hell hit me?"

"The question you should be asking yourself is what was inside that dart"

Tigress' eyes glare as if she knows who that is. "I see Dreadbolt's newest lackey decides to show up" she says.

She looks to the entrance to see Dark Archer with sword in hand. Tigress responds by taking out her sword.

Alexander Luthor is on the third floor trying to get in contract with his team but all he hears is static. He continues his search knowing that an ambush awaits him. The minute Alexander passes the restroom the force field of his power suit automatically activates, getting his attention. He looks back to see who tried to shoot him. Alexander looks down to see a destroyed tranquilizer dart on the floor.

In the fourth floor; Ragdoll jumps down from the air vent only find to himself inside a storage closet. He exits the room entering the hallway. But then he hears the sound of an energy blast coming from the floor underneath him. Realizing that blast came from Alexander Luthor he tries to contact him but all Ragdoll hears is static.

Ragdoll takes out his combat knife to get ready when a tranquilizer dart hits him on the back of his neck. He pulls it out looking at it saying "okay this is not good."

"And it's going to get much worse."

"Wykkyd; long time no see" Ragdoll says. He turns around to see the mysterious one Kyd Wykkyd.

"I would say its good seeing but I remember how much I despise you" Wykkyd says.

He then proceeds to for the attack on Ragdoll who responds using his skills as a contortionist to easily avoid each one. Kyd Wykkyd attempts to deliver a punch but Ragdoll quickly grabs his arm throwing him near the elevator entrance. Wykkyd performs a kip-up getting into a fighting stance daring Ragdoll to come after him.

Meanwhile at the warehouse; Tigress easily avoids the incoming arrows from Dark Archer. She hides behind one of the crates while she catches her breath.

"I see you're taking a breather. Good" said Dark Archer taking out another arrow.

Tigress who is panting takes a peek to see Dark Archer is getting closer. She looks at her right hand to notice that it's shaking a little. "What's wrong with me" she asks herself.

"I'm curious about something" said Dark Archer.

"Oh, what is it" Tigress asks taking out her crossbow.

"Icicle; is he your boyfriend, fiancé, husband" Dark Archer asks. Tigress doesn't respond as he readies her weapons.

"You don't have to answer. After Mammoth is done with him; he'll be dead" Dark Archer tells her.

Mammoth goes for the attack on Icicle who in return hits an ice blast the mutated human encasing him in ice. But he easily breaks free.

"Okay time for a different approach" Icicle says.

Mammoth picks up one of the large wooden boxes throwing it Icicle but he moves out of the way. He then launches ice shards at him but does little effect to Mammoth. Icicle notices the ceiling looks to be unstable as if it's going to fall.

Mammoth gets close to Icicle as he's about to go for the attack. Icicle hits an ice shard at the unstable ceiling as debris falls on top of him. Icicle creates an ice like hammer knocking out Mammoth who is pinned down under the rubble.

Tigress is backed up against the corner not feeling too well. Dark Archer draws bow and arrow aiming at her chest. Then the boxes that are on fire are being extinguished.

"It looks like my husband took him down" Tigress says.

"It doesn't matter" Dark Archer says taking out a flash bomb. He continues "The Enforcers have won this."

He proceeds to drop the bomb emitting a bright light that temporary blinds Tigress. At the same time Icicle easily shatters the ice rushing to his wife's aid.

"Are you okay" Icicle asks.

Tigress catches her breath responds "I think I'm losing my touch."

"Well it's been a while since you wore the orange and black costume" Icicle tells his wife.

"Let's go help Alexander and Ragdoll" Tigress tells Icicle.

Back at the building; Alexander Luthor is dealing with Gizmo who using his tech to create holographic projections of himself.

"What's wrong? Can't tell which is the real me" Gizmo taunts Alexander.

"This is getting really old" Alexander says.

"Then why don't you shoot me" Gizmo asks in a taunting manner.

Alexander aims his compact laser from the left arm of his power suit at Gizmo. But instead doesn't go through with it.

"What's wrong you have a change of heart" Gizmo asks.

Alexander responds by tossing a bright yellow pellet near him that explodes sending him flying. With the holographic projections gone; Alexander approaches Gizmo aiming his compact mini laser cannon at him.

"Start talking" an angry Alexander tells Gizmo.

"You wanna talk, fine let's talk" Gizmo says as he slowly gets up. He then asks "are you upset that Dreadbolt took over leadership of the Enforcers?"

"As far as I'm concern about the Enforcers; Dreadbolt can take the leadership role" Alexander says. He takes out the dart asking Gizmo "what is inside this?"

"Let's just say you're about to lose your team one by one" Gizmo responds with an evil laughter.

Alexander doesn't responds as about to energy blast him but Gizmo throws metal ball up in to the ceiling which explodes. Alexander uses his force field from his power suit to shield himself from the impact. That explosion would allow Gizmo to make his exit.

"Alexander; where are you?"

After hearing Tigress from the earpiece; Alexander responds "I'm in third floor. Where are you?"

"Icicle and I are in front of the building. Are you alright? We heard an explosion coming from the third floor."

"Yeah I was dealing with Gizmo. He tossed one of his gadgets that explode and made his escape. I'm gonna go get Ragdoll and meet you out there" a disappointed Alexander tells Tigress over the earpiece.

In the fourth floor; Ragdoll becomes exhausted while Kyd Wykkyd hasn't broken a sweat.

"Man I'm losing my edge" Ragdoll says.

"That's not the only thing you'll be losing" said Kyd Wykkyd.

Ragdoll looks confused asks "what are you talking about?"

Kyd Wykkyd doesn't respond as he uses his powers to open a portal going in it.

"Ragdoll" Alexander says arriving at the fourth floor.

He looks back to see him responds "hey…Alex."

"You okay" Alexander asks placing his hand on Ragdoll.

"Just exhausted, Kyd Wykkyd got away" Ragdoll responds.

"This thing was a setup to lure us here" Alexander says.

"So what now" Ragdoll asks.

Alexander has concern look on his face responds "we're heading home."

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**July 28, 21:10 EDT**

Alexander, Tigress, Icicle, and Ragdoll made their return to their new headquarters from the zeta-tube where they meet Hartley who is in the mission room with Scandal Savage.

"How did go" Hartley asks.

"A bit of a rough start" Alexander tells him.

Scandal notices Tigress and Ragdoll asking them "what happened to you two?"

Peter removes his mask tells Scandal "fighting against Kyd Wykkyd got me working up a sweat and plus someone hit me with a dart."

"You're not the only one" Artemis says taking off her mask.

"Same here" Cameron adds.

"You guys should get some rest" Alex tells Cameron, Artemis, and Peter.

The three head to their living quarters leaving Alexander, Hartley, and Scandal in the mission room.

"Something's bothering you" Scandal says noticing the look on Alexander's face.

"Yeah this" Alex says taking out a damaged tranquilizer dart showing it to Scandal and Hartley.

"What was inside that" Hartley asks.

"Some kind of yellow liquid" Alexander tells Hartley. He continues "I did manage retrieve a sample from the dart."

"Have any idea" Scandal asks.

"I don't know, but whatever this is; Artemis, Cameron, and Peter have it in their system" Alexander tells her.

Alexander places the yellow liquid on a microscope slide. Using the microscope; Hartley looks at the liquid hoping to figure out what it is.

"Anything" Scandal asks.

"No, I can't tell what it is" Hartley responds. But he then adds "however, I do know someone who does."

"Make the call" Alexander tells Hartley.

* * *

**Easter Island **

**July 28 23:00 PDT**

Terry is in the kitchen area of the headquarters leaning against the counter when his phone rings. He immediately answers the phone the minute he sees the name Damien Darhk on the caller ID.

"I didn't expect you to call until tomorrow" Terry says.

"I figure I call and find out any news on your suppose threat."

"Well the virus has already taking effect on Artemis, Peter, and Cameron" Terry tells Darhk.

"What about Alexander Luthor?"

"Thanks to his stupid suit; the dart destroyed it" Terry responds.

Placing his hand on his head in frustration; Terry continues "it won't take long for Alex to find out what's going on."

"He doesn't know about my existence or our alliance."

"Give it time, he will" Terry says.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**July 29, 09:00 EDT**

A woman in her twenties with long brown is in the mission room looking through a microscope of the same yellow liquid Hartley was looking at last night. And as Alexander has suspected; the conditions of Artemis, Peter, and Cameron has taken a turn for the worse.

"You think she can tell what it is" Scandal asks Hartley.

"Caitlin Snow may not know what the chemical is, but she can determine of the ingredients inside of it" Hartley tells her.

Alexander arrives at the mission room from the Zeta-Tube asking Hartley "how is everything?"

"Artemis and Peter's body temperature are ninety-two degrees. And Cameron's is at eighty-seven degrees" Hartley tells Alex.

"They are in the medical bay with the air conditioner on at sixty-four degrees" Scandal says.

"I was afraid of this" Caitlin says as she finishes looking through the microscope.

"You know what it is" Alex asks.

"Pyrogen" Caitlin tells him.

"Pryogen" Scandal asks.

"It's a substance, typically produced by a bacterium, which produces fever when introduced or released into the blood" Alex says.

"Doesn't make sense, no one in the Enforcers can create a biological agents" Hartley says.

"That's because it wasn't created by the Enforcers…it was brought in the black market" Alexander says.

"No way Terry can afford that" said Scandal.

Rose is then seen entering the kitchen but stops as she eavesdrops on the conversation about the black market.

"Someone purchased it and allowed Terry to use the chemical" Hartley says.

"So, where we do find the black market" Caitlin asks.

"Black markets are mostly well hidden" Alex responds.

"I know where you can find one."

Everyone turns to Rose who is leaning against the doorframe.

"Rose; you know where there's a black market" Hartley asks.

"There's one in Bludhaven" Rose tells him.

"How do you know about this" Alex asks.

"There's a local bar in Avalon Heights" Rose tells Alex. She continues "there a guy who usually sits at the booth. He works at the black market."

"Then what" Hartley asks.

"When you go inside; ask for Mikhail Novikoff. He works for the black market. You talk to him; he gives you a card with the address and the code number" Rose tells him.

"That will take you to the black market" Caitlin asks.

"How do you know all this" Alex asks.

"Back when we were members of the Light; my dad used to take me there" Rose tells Alex.

"It's worth a shot" Alex says. He looks to Rose asking her "can you take me there?"

"No problem but he's only there from seven to ten at night" Rose tells him.

"Okay, Rose and I are going to Bludhaven" Alex says. He then looks to Scandal telling her "keep an eye on the conditions of Artemis, Cameron and Peter."

"While you do that; I'll start making the antibiotics" Caitlin says.

Alex looks to Rose asking her "do you know where the bar is?"

"I should. The last time I went there was a year ago" Rose tells Alex.

* * *

**Bludhaven **

**July 29, 19:05 EST**

Alex and Rose in their civvies enter inside the local bar in Avalon Heights. Once inside; they see a lot of patrons sitting by the countertop drinking and some of them playing pool.

"Where's Mikhail Novikoff" Alex asks.

"See the guy sitting on the middle booth with the muscular man standing next to him" Rose asks Alex.

He sees a man in his fifties drinking some vodka responds "yeah I see him."

"That's Mikhail Novikoff" Rose tells Alex.

"Okay, lead the way" Alex tells Rose.

Rose heads to the bar table with Alex following her. The bartender notices Rose waving to her.

"Hello Josh" she says.

"Rose; long time no see" Josh says. He then asks "how you been?"

"I've been good. I see you're still working here." Rose says.

"What can I say, I love the money" Josh says laughing.

Rose just rolls eyes giggling. He then asks her "so, what brings you here?"

"My friend wants to meet with Mikhail" Rose tells Josh.

"Let me give him call" Josh says heading to the telephone.

A minute later; Josh informs Rose and Alex who then both go see Mikhail.

"Rose; rad tebya videt" Mikhail says.

"Tozhe rad tebya videt" said Rose as she and Alex sit on the opposite side of the booth.

"What I can do for your friend" Mikhail asks.

"I'm looking to buy something but what I want I can't find it in stores" Alex tells him.

"Am I to assume it's something illegal" Mikhail asks.

Alex shows him a stack of money responds "does this answer your question?"

Mikhail gives Alex and white card telling him "head to this address. Knock on the door three times, and give the guy the card. That will give you access to the black market."

Alex and Rose leave the bar heading to the secret black market. Thirty minutes later; they arrived at a section south of Avalon Heights. Alex sees a large warehouse with metal door with a sliding peephole.

He asks Rose "is this the place?"

"Same exact place just how I remember it" Rose tells Alex.

"What exactly did your father brought from here" Alex asks.

"Guns" Rose responds.

"Sorry I asked" Alex says.

Alex knocks on the metal door three times as instructed by Mikhail. Then a man from the inside moves peephole to see Alex and Rose by the door.

"Can I help you?"

Alex show him a card with the numbers "9, 7, 1, 4" on it. The man then unlocks the door allowing Alex and Rose to enter the black market. Once inside; they see several of shops from weapons, alcohol, to computer software. There is one shop this closed that looks like a walk-in freezer.

"What's in there" Alex asks.

"Human organs" Rose tells him.

"Now I've seen everything" Alex says.

Alex stops at a store labeled "Biological Weapons" on the top of the doorway. "This must be the place" he says.

They enter inside the shop to see a Japanese man in his fifties behind the counter. "Can I help you" he asks.

"I just want to see your best chemicals you have um…" Alex tells him.

"Kenzu Takeda" he tells Alex. He then says "you are new here."

"First time" Alex says.

"But not for Rose. I remember seeing her and her father" Kenzu says.

"How are you Kenzu" Rose asks.

"I've been better" Kenzu responds. He then asks "what brings you two here?"

Alex looks at several chemicals that are on display from a small canister of fear gas to a vial of purple liquid. He asks Kenzu "this is all you have?"

"Is there something you want" Kenzu asks.

"Do you have anything that can raise a person's body temperature" Alex says.

"Oh, you want Project Yellow Dragon" said Kenzu.

"What is that" Rose asks.

"It's a chemical created by the Chinese Triad. It's known for raising a person's body temperature" Kenzu tells her.

"How do they get infected" Alex asks.

"Using a tranquilizer gun" Kenzu says.

"They become aware of being hit with a dart" said Rose.

"Yes, but they are unaware of the chemical inside of them" Kenzu says.

"So the chemical doesn't activate until the person does routine of some sorts" Alex asks.

"You are correct" Kenzu says.

Alex goes back to looking at chemicals that are on display asking "so which one is it?"

"Unfortunately I don't have Project Yellow Dragon. That particular item can only be purchased at a black market auction" Kenzu says.

"Can't image how much that goes for" Rose says.

"Well just three months ago; Project Yellow Dragon was purchased at a black market auction" Kenzu says. He continues "a man named Damien Darhk brought for ten million dollars."

Alex and Rose look at each other after Kenzu just told them about Project Yellow Dragon, and the person who brought it.

"What now" Rose whispers to Alex.

Alex looks at Kenzu asking him "do you guys sell drones?"

Ten minutes later; Rose leaves the well hidden black market along with Alex who is carrying a green metal box.

"I can't believe you brought a drone" said Rose.

"I can't believe Gizmo was selling these on the black market" Alex says.

After a moment Rose lets out a deep sigh saying "Alex; I'm sorry."

"For what" he asks.

"The way how I've been acting, giving everyone an attitude" Rose tells Alex.

"Don't worry about it" Alex says. He continues "look what is bothering you; you can talk to me. Hell you can talk to anyone."

"I know" Rose says.

Then Alex's mobile phone starts to ring. He takes it out of his pocket to see Hartley's name on the screen.

"Hartley; how's everything" Alex answers.

"Caitlin had administered the antibiotics on Artemis, Cameron, and Peter. Their body temperatures are slowly going down. They should feel better in a day or two."

"That's good news. I owe her for this" Alex says.

"I'll her know. By the way, did you find out about that chemical?"

"Yeah, it's called Project Yellow Dragon. It's a chemical created by the Chinese Triad" Alex tells Hartley.

"A chemical created by the Triad?"

"I'll tell you more when we return to HQ" Alex tells Hartley ending the call with him.

"How the hell did Dreadbolt got in possession of a dangerous chemical? Did he steal it from this Damien Darhk fellow" Rose asks.

"I don't know much about Damien Darhk" Alex says. Letting out a sigh; he continues "but I'll tell you one thing this battle has gone to a whole new level. And we need to be ready."


	6. The Secret is Out

**Camden **

**July 31, 11:00 EDT**

A cargo delivery truck is driving along the Interstate 76 highway in New Jersey. After passing Westbound; a sky drone is flying towards it. The quadrotor helicopter is armed with a mounted hardpoint carrying four miniature missiles.

The drone fires two missiles at the truck destroying the back part of the cargo truck. The driver loses control as the truck collides with the other cars. It then crashes into an intersection that leads out the highway to Camden County. The sky drone leaves the scene as a police cruiser is arriving to the scene of the crash.

* * *

**Long Island City **

**August 1, 9:59 EDT**

Rebecca is in her office sitting at the desk with her right hand on her head. She was just watching the news of the massive car crash that took place at Interstate 76 highway. Alex enters the room seeing her looking depressed asks "how are you holding up?"

She look at Alex responds "six thousand dollars worth of products from Sharpe Edge Technology destroyed."

Rebecca gets up off the chair approaching the front part of the desk leaning against it she continues "a shipment destroyed by a sky drone armed with missiles."

"Doesn't make sense, why destroy them" Alex asks.

"Damn Enforcers have done it this time" an angry Rebecca says.

"If this is their doing; we need to find a way to stop them" Alex says.

"What do you have in mind" Rebecca asks. Alex then does a thinking gesture.

An hour later; a red 2018 Hummer H2 is arrived at a storage warehouse that is twenty miles away from the Sharpe Edge Technology building. Peter gets out of the SUV first then Hartley and Scandal.

"Why Rebecca wanted us to come here" Scandal asks taking off her sunglasses.

"Maybe she wants to show us another headquarters Alex has set up" Peter says.

"Peter; this is where the products from the company are being manufactured" Hartley tells him.

Rebecca comes out of the warehouse to see Peter, Hartley, and Scandal by the Hummer H2. "Good, you made it" she says.

"Don't we usually have meetings at the headquarters in Brooklyn" Peter asks.

"Yeah, why did you wanted just the three of us to come here" Scandal also asks.

"I need you three for a mission" Rebecca tells them.

All three of them look each other a second then Peter responds "what kind of mission?"

* * *

**Easter Island**

**August 1, 11:30 PDT**

Jinx storms into the mission room where she sees Terry in costume but unmasked watching the news about the incident in the New Jersey highway.

"Terry; we need to talk" Jinx says having a mean look on her face.

"What is it Jinx" Terry asks turning around looking at her.

"What the hell were you thinking" Jinx asks.

"I had nothing to do with this" Terry says point to the screen.

"An armed sky drone destroyed a cargo truck containing products from Rebecca's company" Jinx says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look" an angry Terry says.

Jinx rolls her eyes telling Terry "okay, maybe you or maybe you didn't. But you do have to explain to the Light about this."

"Yeah don't worry about me. Just worry with meta-human trafficking and the constant interference" Terry tells Jinx as he storms out the mission room.

He walks in the hallway until stops at an open room which is his private quarters. Terry goes inside closing the door then takes out his mobile phone.

* * *

**Metropolis **

**August 1, 11:59 EDT**

The mobile phone on top of the coffee table begins to ring. Damien Darhk comes inside of the balcony of the hotel suite picks up the phone looking at it.

He answers the phone saying "Terry-"

"Are you out of your god damn mind?"

"Is this about the incident at the New Jersey highway" Damien asks.

"So it was you. This is your doing."

"I have to say I didn't think that small sky drone would cause so much damage" Damien says.

"Damien; what the hell is wrong?"

"I don't see the problem" said Damien.

"The problem _Damien _is Alexander and his team will find out about you. And not only he will find out that you run the H.I.V.E. organization; he also find out about _our alliance_."

"I would recommend you watch your tone" Damien tells Terry.

Damien hears Terry taking deep breath over the phone so he can calm down.

"Look, you have to be careful. I've known Alexander for over two years. He's not some below average person. He is a serious threat."

"I'm well aware Alexander Luthor and who he is. You're the one who told me about him" Damien says.

"Then you know you need to be careful. One slip up and everything will be out in the open."

Damien doesn't say anything as ends the call with Terry. He uses phone about to make a call but decides not to.

* * *

**Long Island City **

**August 1, 13:04 EDT**

Peter and Hartley come out of the storage warehouse however they are not in their civvies. They are wearing standard delivery uniform with the "S.E.T." logo on top left part of the shirt.

"I can't believe we have to wear this" Peter says looking at the short sleeved light blue buttoned shirt, the black pants, and black shoes.

"You're telling me" said Hartley as he puts the hat which also has the company logo.

Peter looks around to notice Scandal is not outside with them. "Where's Scandal" he asks.

"She's still inside" Hartley tells him.

"Scandal; get out here" Peter shouts.

"Um, I don't think so" Scandal shouts back.

"Scandal; no one else is out here beside us" Hartley shouts.

"Fine" Scandal says in a normal tone voice.

She comes outside wearing delivery uniform with the shirt tucked into her pants and wearing the company hat. "Is this me" Scandal asks.

"Nice ass baby!"

"Who the hell said that" Scandal angrily asks.

"Said what" Hartley asks.

"Some moron said I have a nice ass" Scandal says.

"Well, you do have a nice ass" Peter says.

"I'm going to hurt you" Scandal says to Peter.

"Let's do the delivery then you can hurt Peter" Hartley tells them.

Peter gets in the driver's seat while Scandal gets in sitting at the middle and Hartley sitting at the passenger seat.

"So what's the best route to take" Peter asks.

Hartley takes out his phone using the Google Map he selects direction them typing Long Island City and Camden County. He tells Peter "Okay there are three ways to get there. Two of them are driving along the interstate. And the other is by train."

"Well obviously we're not taking the train" Scandal says.

"One; you could drive on Interstate 95 and we get there in one hour and fifty-one minutes" Hartley tells Peter.

"And the other route" Scandal asks.

"You can drive on Interstate 95 and the New Jersey Turnpike. If take that route; we'll get there in two hours or more depending on the traffic" Hartley tells her. He then adds "both routes have tolls."

"It doesn't matter which one we take" Peter says as he puts keys into the ignition to start the truck.

"There's going to be some serious traffic after what happen" Scandal says.

Peter start driving the truck out of the parking lot of the company's store warehouse into the streets then getting on the Interstate 278 West highway.

"Hey, it's um cozy in here" Scandal says.

"Then scooch up" Hartley tells Scandal.

"Yeah, scooch over here" Peter says.

"I rather not" said Scandal.

"Get over here. I don't bite" Peter says.

"What is wrong with you" Scandal asks trying her best not to laugh.

"Hartley; tell her Scandal scooch right next to me" Peter tells Hartley.

"Don't put my name in this" Hartley tells Peter.

"Scandal… we got a long way to go. I would get comfortable if I were you" Peter says.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid" Scandal says as she moves up a little so Hartley has room. She then asks "so, how far is it?"

"Hopefully if there isn't any traffic, about two hours" Hartley tells her.

"Question, what if that sky drone returns while we're in the truck" Scandal asks.

"Don't worry; I put a mini amplifier on the top of the truck. If the sky drone does show up; the device will hit it with a loud high-pitch sound destroying it" Hartley tells her.

"Just hope the other cars don't get hit by it" Scandal says.

"Well if it does; they can duck and cover their ears" Peter says.

"Let's hope that's not the case" Scandal says.

The delivery truck is now on Interstate 78 heading to Interstate 95 unaware that an armed sky drone is following them.

"Are we close" Scandal asks.

"Right now we're heading to the New Jersey Turnpike so less than one hour" Hartley tells her.

Then both Peter and Scandal hears a beeping sound coming Hartley's smart watch.

"Why is your watch beeping" Peter asks.

"It's not a watch. It's my radar detector which is linked to the mini amplifier" Hartley says.

He looks at the watch to see a red closing in on them. Hartley sticks his head out the window to see the same armed sky drone from before approaching the truck.

"Oh shit" Hartley says.

"The sky drone" Scandal asks.

"Hartley; take care of it" Peter tells him.

"Just keep the truck steady" Hartley tells Peter.

He uses his smart watch to use the mini amplifier to get lock on the sky drone. Hartley is success with getting a lock on the sky drone then press a button the right side of the watch.

"Hope the people behind us can cover their ears" Hartley says.

The mini amplifier on top of the truck hits the sky drone with a high-pitch blast. The loud sound also causes the drivers the cover their ears. In seconds; the sky drone is successfully destroyed.

"There goes Rebecca's problem" Peter says.

Three bikers dressed in black riding grey Yoshimura motorcycles are approaching the delivery truck.

Hartley sees the bikers from the side mirror asks "who the hell are these guys?"

Peter also sees them responds "I don't know but they're getting close to the truck."

The two bikers jump off their motorcycles onto the box truck then proceeds to climb on the top.

"Forget getting close" Scandal says hearing footsteps.

"Oh great, now what" Hartley asks.

Peter responds by unbuckling his seatbelt look out the window.

"Um where are you going" Scandal asks.

"To go kick their asses" Peter says.

"You're gonna go fight them on top of the truck" Hartley asks.

"Do you have a better idea" Peter asks.

Hartley doesn't respond and Peter says to him "didn't think so."

Peter goes out the window going to the top of the truck. Scandal quickly grabs the steering wheel but not before she tells Hartley "take the wheel."

"You gotta to be kidding me" Hartley says he unbuckles his seatbelt grabbing the steering wheel as Scandal goes out the window to help Peter.

The two bikers get close to the front but Peter manages gets on top of the truck to stop them.

"Going somewhere" Peter asks the two bikers.

Scandal also gets on top of the truck joining Peter telling them "I suggest you two get the truck or we'll make you."

"Scandal; why are you up here" Peter asks.

"Oh like you can take care of them by yourself" Scandal says.

"I'm concerned about Hartley's driving" said Peter.

One of the bikers takes out a butterfly knife while the other takes out a baton. Both Peter and Scandal get into a fighting stance.

Hartley is doing his best to drive the truck. However, the third motorcyclist is closing in on him. The biker takes out a Glock 19 aiming at Hartley.

Hartley sees it steering the truck into the biker but he manages to stay on the bike.

Peter loses his balance but it may have saved him as the biker with knife almost sliced him. "God damn it Hartley" he says.

The biker with the baton attempt to hit Scandal but she ducks grabs his arm. She delivers an elbow to the ribs of the biker causing him to drop his weapon. Peter leg sweeps the other biker after he attempt to slice him again. Then the truck steers left heading into Exit 4 heading to Camden.

"Why is Hartley driving like a maniac" Peter asks as gets to his feet.

Scandal looks down to see the third biker on his motorcycle trying to shoot at Hartley who is driving the truck. "Damn biker is trying to kill him" she says.

The biker with the butterfly knife is hand is approach both Peter and Scandal. Other biker is getting up know taking out a Glock 19.

"Oh shit" Peter says.

Hartley makes a sharp turn to South Front Street heading to an off-site where there's no road. He sees the biker getting close but Hartley doesn't see the shipping container as the truck crashes to it. Lucky for Hartley the airbag protects him any injury but he's out cold.

The crash also causes Scandal and Peter to fall off the truck onto the ground but for the bikers they manage to hang on. The third biker who appears to be female shows up on her motorcycle.

"Are they out cold" she asks in a French accent.

One of the bikers checks the front to see Hartley is unconscious responds in a male voice "the driver is knocked out."

"Same for the other two" the other biker says who appears to be male as well.

"Good, destroy the shipment" she tells them as she tosses two grenades to the biker.

The two bikers approach the back of the truck. One of them opens the roll-up door while the other gets ready throws the grenades. The door opens to reveal the Bluetooth headphones and speakers.

"So much for your delivery" said the biker who is about to throw the grenades inside the truck.

Then someone laughs within the products responds in a British accent "what delivery?"

"What the hell" the biker asks.

All the products insides the trucks slowly vanish only to be nothing more than a holographic illusion. And in its place is Phobia who eyes starts to turn blue. The two bikers start to feel a sharp pain in their heads. The female biker takes out her handgun attempting to shoot Phobia but only find out that the magazine is empty.

"Shit" she says.

With no choice in saving the two bikers; she flees the scene as Phobia stops using her powers. The bikers are shivering in fear after the effects of Phobia's powers.

"Now, start talking" Phobia tells the bikers.

The bikers don't say anything which makes Phobia upset. "Refusing to talk? You guys ask for it" she says as Phobia is about use her powers again.

"Wait, stop no more…it was Damien Darhk" the biker tells her putting his hand up.

"He's the one responsible for attack on Rebecca's shipment" the other biker says.

She doesn't say anything as Phobia turns her back on them allowing the two bikers to run away.

"This is Phobia, bring the Sky Dragon Wing" she says talking on her earpiece while looking at Hartley, Peter, and Scandal who are hurt.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**August 1, 16:00 EDT**

Phobia returns to headquarters along with Hartley, Peter, and Scandal who was sent to medical bay to heal from their injuries. She heads to the mission room where Alex is there along with Rebecca.

"How are they" Rebecca asks.

"Nothing too serious but they will be okay" Angela tells Rebecca.

"Good, because we need to know who is this Damien Darhk and why is he attacking my company" said a very angry Rebecca after she slammed the table.

"Do you have anything on this Damien Darhk bloke" Angela asks Alex.

"He doesn't have a criminal record or anything" Alex tells Angela.

"After what he did; he's a criminal now" an angry Rebecca says.

"Becky; calm down" Alex tell her.

Still angry; Rebecca says "Alex; this is my company. The same company you helped me create. I am not going to let some asshole ruin it."

Rebecca heads to the zeta-tube activating at going through without saying another word.

"You know I don't blame her for being upset" Angela says.

Alex sighs responds "yeah I know. I know."

* * *

**Camden **

**August 1, 21:00 EDT**

The two bikers who were involved in the failed attack from earlier have arrived at the terminal where they can see a perfect view of the battleship. Two shadow figures appear behind them soon gets the two bikers their attention. The shadow figures approaching them are Damien Darhk and the female biker. She takes off her helmet revealing to be a French descent with long black hair with hazel eyes.

"Would you two like to explain what happen" Damien asks.

The two bikers take off their helmets revealing to be both Americans. One has a shaved head with brown eyes and the other has short blond hair with blue eyes. But neither of them would respond because of their failure. Damien looks to the French woman who extends her right arm using it to wrap around throat of the blond hair biker. He tries to fight her off but the grip is too strong as she slams him down to the ground.

"Would you like to explain now" Damien asks.

"It wasn't our fault" the bald headed biker tells Damien.

"Oh I know. She told me everything" Damien says looking at the French woman who nods. She releases the hold on the biker allowing him to catch his breath.

Damien asks them "did any of you told Phobia anything?"

"We didn't tell her anything" the blond hair biker tells Damien.

However Damien does not believe them. He looks at the French woman who reconfigures both her hand and arms into blades.

The two American bikers put their hands up until one of them says "we told her it was you. We told her everything."

"Is that right" Damien asks.

They both nod which makes Damien upset. He doesn't respond but he does look to the French woman again. As Damien leaves the French woman extends both her arms wrapping around throats of the two bikers.

Five minutes have passed and Damien Darhk is sitting inside of the limousine. The French woman opens the rear door going inside sitting down looking at Damien.

"Is it done" Damien asks.

She closes the door telling Damien "they're dead. They won't be telling anyone else."

"Dreadbolt was right" Damien says. He then tells his chauffeur "time to go."

The limousine begins to drive away leaving the terminal. The two bikers are seen dead with bruising around their necks.

* * *

**Sorry for taking long. Just taking my time. If want to know about the mysterious French woman; you will find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my stories.**


	7. Wild Goose

**Long Island City **

**August 3, 12:00 EDT**

Rebecca is in her office sitting behind the desk talking on the phone. "I'm glad that people are buying the Sharpe Edge Tech Bluetooth headphones and speakers" she says.

"We sold out on our first day. I'm sorry that had to happen. A shipment that was worth a lot of money destroyed."

"I was more concerned with those innocent people who were driving. Thank god no one was hurt" Rebecca says.

"Does anyone know who was responsible for that?"

"No, it's still a mystery. There are no leads" Rebecca lies.

"Well I hope the police do find out who was responsible."

"Yeah I hope so too…well anyway thanks for calling. I got stuff to do" Rebecca says.

"No problem."

As Rebecca ends her call; she places both hands on her head. "Damien Darhk" she says shaking her head.

A male worker who passes by her office hears it. He knocks on the door getting Rebecca her attention.

She looks up seeing him by the doorway saying "hey Edward."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard you just mention Damien Darhk" said Edward.

Rebecca look a little confused at first as if Edward knows who he is. She asks "what about him.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**August 31, 10:00 PDT**

A black limousine is driving through Melrose Hill on Melrose Avenue. Meanwhile a navy blue BMW X5 being driven by Peter Merkel Jr. is driving the same area but keeping its distance from the limo.

"I'm surprised Damien hasn't notice he's being followed" said Artemis.

"Maybe he does know" Rose says.

Then incoming call is coming from a laptop that is mounted by the passenger seat where Rose is sitting on. Rose uses the mouse to click on the icon to accept the video chat as Alexander appears on screen.

"How's everything in your end?"

"Right now we're on Melrose Avenue following Damien Darhk" Rose tells Alexander.

"The only problem, we don't know where he's going" Cameron says.

"What about you" Artemis asks.

"I'm flying the Sky Dragon Wing to Mexico."

"Isn't it kind of strange that there are two Damien Darhks" Peter asks.

"Yeah, something is not right" Artemis says.

"Just keep following him. We need to know if he's involved with the Enforcers."

"I get this weird feeling we're going fall into another trap" Peter says.

* * *

**El Paso **

**August 31, 10:20 MST**

The Sky Dragon Wing flies over the large city of Houston Texas. "Let's not think about that. And focus on getting Damien Darhk" Alexander tells Peter as he ends the video chat between the two.

"Do you think Damien knows we're following him" Phobia asks.

"If he does; we need to be ready" said Pied Piper.

"The thing that bothers me is why go after Rebecca out of all people" Scandal Savage asks.

"It first started at the party at Times Square and then delivery trucks in the New Jersey highway" Alexander says.

While the Sky Dragon Wing maintains a distance way from Damien's private jet; he is inside sitting on one of the chairs thinking. The only thing Damien can think about is what happened thirty days ago.

* * *

**_Metropolis _**

**_August 4, 15:00 EDT_**

_Terry is in hotel suite with Damien Darhk who sitting on the couch._

"_I've warned you this would happen" Terry tells Damien._

"_So, how long would it take for Alexander to know more about me" Damien asks._

"_It's only a matter of time" Terry responds._

"_So, your problems are now my problems" Damien says. He then asks Terry "so, how do you suppose we take care of this?"_

* * *

Damien's private jet now flying over Mexico and the Sky Dragon Wing is still keeping a safe distance. The aircraft would eventually land at a well known airport. The Sky Dragon Wing stays in the air flying above the airport where Alexander's team sees Damien departing his jet getting on a jeep with two Mexicans who are well dressed from a video screen.

"Why is Damien Darhk in Mexico" Scandal asks.

"Mexico is known for their many drug cartels" Pied Piper tells her.

"So, we follow him" Phobia asks.

The jeep Damien is in leaves the airport and Sky Dragon Wing follows him.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**August 31, 15:01 PDT**

The team of Artemis, Cameron, Rose, and Peter has set up a stakeout in a hotel. Peter is using the binoculars to see Damien Darhk who inside the room of the hotel from across the street.

"Is he there" Rose asks.

"Oh yeah, he just showed up" Peter says.

"What's he doing" Cameron asks drinking a can of root beer from the mini fridge.

"He's sitting on the sofa, looking at his watch" Peter responds.

"If I didn't know any better, he's waiting for somebody" Artemis says.

"If that's true; who's he waiting for" Peter asks as he continues to watch Damien through the binoculars.

All of sudden; Damien hears something as he takes out his mobile phone. Peter sees him talking to someone on the phone.

"Now he's talking to someone" Peter says.

He sees Damien finishing talking on the phone then proceeds to leave.

"There he goes" Peter says.

"He's leaving" Rose asks.

Peter puts the binoculars on the tables responds "looks like it."

"Anyway we'll know where he goes. I placed a tracking device in his limo" Artemis says.

"Then let's suit up" Peter tells them.

* * *

**Mexico **

**August 31, 15:59 UTC**

The Sky Dragon Wing lands on the wastelands of southern Mexico. Alexander, Phobia, Scandal, and Pied Piper exit the aircraft where they spot the same jeep Damien is in entering inside a stronghold.

"So, how do we get inside" Piper asks.

"Well knocking on the door is out the bloody question" Phobia says.

Alexander takes out a pair of binoculars to observe the stronghold to see it's heavily guarded. There are armed cartel men outside patrolling the base.

"We take out the armed men first then we'll go inside" Alexander tells them.

"And then we introduce ourselves to Damien Darhk" Scandal adds.

One of the armed men who was patrolling seems to leaving going behind the bush. He is about to unzip his pants when he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his head. He turns to see Phobia and her eyes are blue. The two cartel men notices one of their own is missing only to here a scream. They start talking in Spanish then see the cartel man who appears to be afraid with his assault rifle in hand approaching them.

The two cartel men look each other somewhat concern him asks "lo que está mal con él?"

"Chupacabras" is the only thing the scared cartel man says about three times aiming his assault rifle at them.

The two armed men don't know what to but respond in Spanish "no dispares."

Scandal Savage ambushes the two men with a flurry of attacks knocking them out. Then Alexander hits the frightened cartel man with a laser blast that he sets to stun.

"That guy is afraid of the chupacabra" Pied Piper asks.

"Poor soul heard about this folklore as a child" Phobia says looking down at the unconscious cartel man.

Inside the stronghold; three sets of crates containing assault rifles are being sealed. "Thank you Hector for the weapons" Damien says.

"Ah don't mention it Señor Darhk. Especially the amount of money you're about to give me" Hector says. He then asks Damien "how are you going to get this out of here?"

"I have a way" Damien tells Hector.

Then the double door gets blasted alerting Hector and Damien. Alexander, Scandal, Phobia, and Pied Piper enter inside the base as Hector's men armed themselves.

"Who the hell are you" Hector asks aiming his assault rifle at Alexander.

"If you wish know who we are; ask Damien Darhk" Alexander tells Hector.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**August 31, 16:44 PDT**

Tigress, Icicle, Ravager, and Rag Doll arrived at a construction site after following Damien Darhk's limousine.

"I see the limo" Ragdoll says.

"But where's Damien Darhk" Ravager asks.

Tigress takes out a pair of binoculars to get closer view of the building that is in early development to see that there are people inside.

"He's in the fourth floor and he's not alone" Tigress says.

"Who's he with" Icicle asks.

Tigress uses the binoculars to observe the fourth floor to see the men appear to be Chinese armed with machine pistols. "Oh shit" she says.

"What is it" Ravager asks.

"I think it's a triad" Tigress tells Ravager.

"Could I see" Ragdoll asks Tigress who hands him the binoculars.

Ragdoll looks at the fourth floor through the binoculars to Damien Darhk, several Triad members, and a heavyset Chinese man in his mid fifties wearing a grey business suit.

Ragdoll shockingly recognizes him saying "shit it's him."

"Him who" Tigress asks.

"Chan Cao Yung" Ragdoll responds.

"Who's he" Icicle asks.

"Leader of Hǎo Yǐnbì" Ragdoll tells him.

"Come again" Icicle asks.

"It's Chinese for well hidden" Ragdoll explains. He continues "they are a secret society that operates criminal activates under the radar. And their leader Chan Cao Yung owns several businesses here in Los Angeles."

"Wait, don't tell me. He owns a Chinese restaurant" Icicle says.

"That, an off track betting shop, and a dry cleaners" Ragdoll says.

"How do you know all that" Tigress asks.

"He was at the Taj Mahal Casino last year. A lot of people there knew him. Told me stories about him too" Ragdoll says.

"Why is Damien Darhk meeting him" Icicle asks.

"Let's go find out" Tigress says.

"Hold on. I see some triad members outside" Ragdoll tells them while look at the construction site through the binoculars.

The triad members stand guard at the main entrance. The one with the cigarette in his mouth asks the other for a light. Tigress and Ravager secretly sneak up behind them. The triad member starts to smoke his cigarette then Ravager clubs him in the back of his head knocking him out. The other member sees Ravager but too late to attack as Tigress takes him out as well.

Two more triad members show up to see Ravager and Tigress. They were about to alert the members of the triad when Ragdoll ambushes them taking them both out.

"You gotta teach me how to do sneak attacks" Icicle says.

Tigress was about to respond when five triad members armed with machine pistols come outside to see them as wells four of their own down.

"Some other time Frostbite" Tigress tells Icicle.

Icicle sees the triad members are about to shoot at them creates an ice wall. The members of the Hǎo Yǐnbì triad start shooting at the block of ice which protects Ragdoll and company. Ravager takes one of machine pistols from an unconscious triad member returning fire.

"Guys; cover me. I'm going after Darhk" Ragdoll tells them.

"We got you covered" Icicle says throwing several shards at the triad who avoids it.

While Tigress, Icicle, and Ravager fend off the triad; Ragdoll enters inside the building. Chan Cao Yung looks outside the window to his triad members in a gun fight but can't tell who they are shooting.

"What is going on" the leader of Hǎo Yǐnbì asks.

Damien Darhk calmly responds "I think is time for you to make your exit. I will deal with your problem."

"I thank you" Chan Cao Yung says as he and the rest of the triad make their leave from the emergency exit while Damien stays behind.

Ragdoll arrives at the fourth floor to see Damien Darhk leaning against the window.

"Were you looking for someone" Damien asks.

Ragdoll takes out his combat knife responds "you have pissed off the wrong people."

Damien smirks crossing his arms over his chest ask "is this about Rebecca Sharpe?"

"What about Project Yellow Dragon" Ragdoll asks.

"What about it" Damien asks.

"You allowed Dreadbolt to use the virus against me and my friends" Ragdoll says.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Damien tells Ragdoll.

"That's the game you wanna play; fine" Ragdoll says in anger.

"Oh believe me I am not playing any games" Damien says but his voice changes to a female with a French accent.

Ragdoll is caught off guard responds "what the hell are you-"

Damien viciously extends his right arm wrapping around Ragdoll's throat. His appearance then changes into the true form of a French woman which happens to be the same woman who was responsible for killing the two bikers. She is also wearing a black and grey jumpsuit.

"Were you looking for Damien Darhk" she asks Ragdoll.

"Who…the hell…are you" Ragdoll asks struggling to get free from the vise-like grip of the French woman who appears to be a meta-human.

"You can call me Gemini" she tells Ragdoll.

While she has a hold on Ragdoll; Gemini repeatedly slams him against the wall several times before slamming the contortionist to the floor. She releases the hold on Ragdoll who is down then reconfigures her right arm into a blade about to finish him off. But stops when Gemini hears several footsteps approaching the room her and Ragdoll are in. Ravager, Icicle, and Tigress arrive to only see Ragdoll appearing to be unharmed.

"We're too late" Ragdoll says.

"Yeah, we saw that old Chinese dude leaving along with the rest of triad" Icicle says.

"But I don't think Damien Darhk left" Ravager says.

"What makes you so sure" Ragdoll asks.

"His limo is still there" Tigress tells him.

"He must've left with Chan Cao Yung" Ragdoll says.

"Um yeah…he probably did" said a cautious Ravager.

"There goes finding out if that Damien Darhk was real or not" Icicle says.

"Well maybe there'll be a better chance with the other two Damien Darhks" Ragdoll says.

"Um…Ragdoll; there's was only a report on two not three" Tigress reminds him.

"Oh…right I um knew that. I really need to pay attention to briefing" a nervous Ragdoll says scratching his head.

Ravager's intuition has kicked in realizing that something isn't right with the contortionist. She ask "Ragdoll; just curious who told us to go to Los Angeles to find Damien Darhk?"

"Easy, Rebecca Sharpe" Ragdoll tells Ravager.

Now Tigress and Icicle have become suspicious of Ragdoll's response. Ravager takes out the machine pistol aiming at Ragdoll telling him "wrong, it was Alexander Luthor."

Ragdoll puts his hands up asking "what are you doing?"

Icicle shifts into ice mode while Tigress aims her crossbow at him.

"You're not Ragdoll" Ravager says.

"Guys; it's me" Ragdoll tells them unaware to him a shadow figure is approaching him.

"No you're not."

Ragdoll turns around to get attacked by Ragdoll. The three are somewhat surprised to see two Ragdolls fighting with one another. Ragdoll throws the suppose doppelganger against the wall. Ravager uses the machine pistol to shoot the floor stopping Ragdoll from attacking.

"There are two of them" Icicle asks.

"It's obvious that one of them is a fake" Tigress says.

"That's because she's a shape-shifter name Gemini" Ragdoll tells them pointing to the Ragdoll at other side.

"No I'm not you are" the other Ragdoll says.

"I'm not the doppelganger you son of a bitch" the other Ragdoll says.

Both Ragdolls begins to argue while Ravager, Icicle, and Tigress try to figure out which one is the imposter. Ravager becomes angry as she shoots up the ceiling getting both Ragdolls their attention.

"Okay, how do we determine which is our Ragdoll" Icicle asks.

"I could just shoot both of them" Ravager says pointing her pistol at both Ragdolls.

"I have an idea" Tigress says.

"Aw man" Icicle says realizing what Tigress is going to do.

"Ragdolls; what is Icicle's pet name" Tigress asks them.

"Um Iceberg" the Ragdoll on the left side the room responds.

But the Ragdoll on the right giggles responds "Frostbite."

"Well, we know who the real Ragdoll is" Ravager says aiming her machine pistol at the Ragdoll imposter who metamorphs back into Gemini.

"I see my time here has been wasted" Gemini says.

"You're not going anywhere" Icicle tells her.

Gemini uses her ability of elasticity to easily avoid ice shards. Tigress is about to use her crossbow on her but the French meta-human jumps out the window. The four look out the window to see Gemini fleeing.

"I hope the others are doing better than we are" Ragdoll says.

* * *

**Mexico **

**August 31, 17:05 UTC**

The leader of the cartel Hector and his men armed with assault rifles are shooting at the suppose intruders. Lucky for Alexander's power suit his force field is shielding the incoming bullets protecting him and his team.

"We need to stop them" Scandal says.

"Way ahead of you" said Pied Piper. He takes out one of his gadgets, a metal ball with a green button telling them "cover your ears."

Pied Piper press the button throwing the ball in the air which amplifies a high pitch sound causing Damien Darhk, Hector and his cartel men to cover their ears.

Alexander aims his compact laser cannon at Hector and his men telling them "listen up. We have no interest with the cartel."

Hector picks up his gun aiming at Damien Darhk telling him "you lead these people into my base. Keep your money, the deal is off."

"Sucks to be you" Phobia says to Damien.

Damien Darhk then starts to laugh which disturbs everyone in the base.

Hector lowers his weapon asks Damien "what's so funny?"

Damien stops laughing responds "I honestly don't care about you and your guns. All that matters is Alexander Luthor and his team is here."

Alexander looks confused as if Damien knew all along he was being followed.

Then Scandal Savage asks "what did he meant by that?"

Damien starts to laugh again then his eyes suddenly turn into a bright red color. "I think that answers your question" Pied Piper says.

Damien unbuttons his shirt revealing an advance explosive device on his stomach.

"Dios mio una bomba" one of the cartel men says.

Hector and men begin to run leaving the base, but Alexander, Pied Piper, Scandal, and Phobia remain behind. Alexander uses his arm computer to scan the Damien Darhk android that is rigged with a bomb.

"Shit, this needs to be disabled" Alexander says.

"How much of an impact it will cause" Pied Piper asks.

"Enough to destroy anything in a five mile radius" Alexander responds.

Alexander uses his compact cannon in his left arm aiming at the Damien Darhk android. He shoots a yellow energy laser hitting the chest of the android disabling the bomb in the process.

"We were chasing a Damien Darhk android" Phobia asks.

"What now" Pied Piper asks.

Alexander looks defeated responds "we go home."

Twenty minutes has passed since their failed attempt to apprehend Damien Darhk. Alexander Luthor and his team are in the Sky Dragon Wing heading back to headquarters. Just not long ago; Ragdoll inform Alexander that the Damien Darhk they encountered was nothing more than a shape-shifter name Gemini.

"This whole thing was waste" Scandal says.

"We still don't know if Damien Darhk and Dreadbolt are in cahoots" said Pied Piper.

Alexander doesn't say a word as he pilots the aircraft. Then an incoming call message appears on the screen. Alexander looks at it to see it's coming from Sharpe Edge Technology.

"This is Alex" he says pressing the button to communicate.

"Hey Alex, this is Edward."

Alexander hears Edward but notices something isn't right with as if he seems worried. He responds "is everything alright?"

"Not quite, I haven't heard from Rebecca for three hours."

"She went to Chicago for a podcast interview at three in the afternoon" Alexander says.

"The producer called and said Rebecca never showed up."

There is brief pause as Alexander, Scandal, Pied Piper, and Phobia are concerned.

"I'll try to call her" Alexander tells Edward.

"Call me as soon as she calls."

As soon as the call ends; Alexander activates the GPS on his arm computer to locate Rebecca's mobile phone. Within minutes; he finds the location of Rebecca phone.

"The signal is coming from Holbrook" Alexander says.

They soon arrived at Holbrook where the signal is coming from the Lincoln Avenue Airplane Hangar. The Sky Dragon Wing makes it landing and Alexander is the first to exit the aircraft. Scandal Savage also exit the aircraft to follow Alexander who using the arm computer to find Rebecca's phone. The signal becomes stronger until it stops beeping. They find her phone near the private plane.

"Alex…is that Rebecca's phone" Scandal asks.

Alexander picks it up responds "yes…it is."

"Where is Rebecca" Scandal asks.

Phobia and Pied Piper catch up to Scandal and Alexander who has Rebecca's mobile phone in hand.

* * *

**Gemini is an actually character from the DC Comics. She's the daughter of Madam Rouge. I am going to take a little break just to relax. Have a merry christmas and a happy new year.**


	8. Survival

Inside a dark room; Rebecca is lying on the floor unconscious. Suddenly the lights start flicker on and off as Rebecca's eyes begins to open. She gets up rubbing her head looking around to see an old bed, a damaged dresser, and a closet with a broken mirror. When Rebecca looks at herself in the mirror; she sees an inhibitor collar around her neck.

"Where am I? How did I get here" she asks.

She suddenly hears a ringing sound. She leaves the bedroom heading to the living room where Rebecca hears ringing coming from an old telephone. The ringing stops when she slowly picks up the receiver.

"Hello" Rebecca says.

"It's about time you woke up."

Rebecca eyes wide open after hearing the familiar voice. She becomes angry responds "Dreadbolt!"

"Becky, Becky, Becky; there is no need to call me by my code name."

"Okay _Terry_; start talking" Rebecca demands. Unaware to her that she is being watched through a secret video camera.

* * *

Terry in costume not wearing his mask is in an old radio tower building with Gizmo. He is talking to Rebecca on his mobile phone while watching her in his laptop.

"Do you remember two years ago when I first joined the Enforcers along with Turk and Owen Mercer" Terry asks Rebecca over the phone.

"What about it?"

"And do you remember the conversation I had with Turk and Owen in which you eavesdropped" Terry asks.

"Yeah…I remember. You questioned about my purpose of being a member of the Enforcers."

* * *

Rebecca is in the living room her right foot tapping on the floor. With telephone receiver in hand; she tells Terry "I remember telling you that I am a founding member of the Enforcers."

She then asks "why am I here?"

"I'm a big fan of Arnold Schwarzenegger's movies. There was this one movie I was watching the other day. It's titled _The Running Man_ and it's about—"

"You're not answering my question" Rebecca angrily interrupts.

Terry watches the surveillance video of Rebecca becoming upset. He starts to laugh, taunting her. He continues "no need to be rude."

"I don't give a shit about a movie from the 1980's. Now tell me why am I here."

"I will tell but you let me finish what I have to say about _The Running Man_ movie" Terry tells Rebecca.

"Fine, go ahead."

* * *

While Gizmo laughs; Terry leans back on the chair. Terry explains to Rebecca "It's a movie about man named Ben Richards who is a police helicopter pilot. He was framed from the massacre during a food riot in Bakersfield."

Rebecca grabs an old chair sitting on it. She places the receiver in her ear asking "is that it?"

"Oh there's more. He was then sent to prison but manage to escape along with many others. However he was eventually captured was then forced to compete in a game show known as _The Running Man_."

"Will you please get to the point" Rebecca asks Terry.

"I always considered you the weakest link of the Enforcers."

"Shut this collar off and I'll make you eat those words" Rebecca tells Terry.

"You would like that miss walking bad luck charm but, no. You're going to rely on your basic training."

"I'm not playing your little game" Rebecca says.

"You don't have much of a choice."

* * *

Terry hangs up the phone as he watches Rebecca having a concern look on her face.

"You think they'll rescue her" Gizmo asks.

"That's the plan. Alexander and his team will find her. Once that happens; we will kill them all" Terry tells Gizmo.

"Even Rebecca" Gizmo asks.

"She's not even worth killing. I'll spare her life" Terry responds.

"Pretty impressive plan you have set up" Gizmo says.

"Well of course it was" Terry says.

"You think Rebecca knows that her inhibitor collar has a tracker" Gizmo asks.

"She has no clue" Terry says.

* * *

Rebecca exits the cabin where she finds herself in a forest.

"Where am I" she asks.

She looks around the forest then up at the night sky when an arrow hits a tree alerting her. Rebecca approaches the tree pulling out the arrow.

"Ah Shit" Rebecca says.

"That was just a warning shot."

Rebecca turns around to see the Dark Archer who takes out another arrow.

Dark Archer draws his bow and arrow telling her "I start running if I were you."

* * *

The Sky Dragon Wing is flying over the region of southern Africa. Alexander who is piloting the aircraft is not alone as Phobia, Scandal, and Pied Piper are also with him. It was just an hour ago when they arrived at an airplane hangar in New York after a somewhat fail attempt to capture Damien Darhk who turn out to be an android that rigged to explode. The secondary team consisting of Tigress, Icicle, Ravager, and Ragdoll didn't do so either as the Damien Darhk they went after was a shape-shifter named Gemini.

"It's obvious that this is Dreadbolt's doing" Scandal says.

"All the pieces are starting to come together" said Pied Piper.

"From the attack at the party all way to the two Damien Darhks" Phobia says.

"So my question is where Dreadbolt took Rebecca" Scandal asks.

"He would've taken her somewhere quiet. Somewhere secluded "Alexander says.

Sky Dragon Wing is now flying over the Indian Ocean.

* * *

Rebecca is deep in the forest as runs away from the Dark Archer who is hot on her trail. She hides behind a very large tree catching her breath. Rebecca takes a look to see if the Dark Archer has followed her. In a sign of relief; he's nowhere to be seen.

"I think I lost him" she says.

She then hears of something rustling in the bushes. Rebecca takes a quick peak to see the Dark Archer with bow and arrow in hand.

"I gotta hand it to you Becky, the training at the H.I.V.E. has really paid off" said Dark Archer.

Rebecca looks down to see a tree branch on the ground. She picks it up to see that it is strong enough to use as a weapon. The Dark Archer readies his bow and arrow slowly approaching the tree where Rebecca is hiding behind. She sees the shadow of the bow-wielding villain. But the moment the Dark Archer goes for the sneak attack; Rebecca is nowhere to be found.

"Where are you" Dark Archer asks.

He turns around only to get in the face with a tree branch knocking him out. Rebecca with tree branch in hand takes the bow and the quiver of arrows, throwing them within the shrubs. Back at the radio tower; Terry and Gizmo just saw Rebecca taken down Dark Archer and is heading west.

"Maybe you were wrong about her" Gizmo says.

"She still has a long way" said Terry as he watches the laptop. He sees Rebecca arriving at a fishing village.

"Showtime" Gizmo says.

* * *

Rebecca is at the fishing village looking around to see if there any Enforcers here. She then spots a rundown pub with the door slightly open. Rebecca enters inside looking around where she sees a telephone on the bar table. She heads to the table in an attempt to call Alexander. But stops when she sees a shadow figured approaching the bar. Rebecca picks up a chair leaning against the doorway hope to get the drop on whoever is approaching. As the door opens the shadow figures gets closer. Once Rebecca goes for the attack with the chair; she shook to find no one is there.

"That's strange" a confused Rebecca says.

"Expecting someone?"

"Shit" Rebecca says recognizing the voice.

She turns around only to get kick in the stomach by Kyd Wyddyd causing her to drop the chair. Holding her lower abdomen; Rebecca walks back as the stealthy member of the Enforcers approaches her.

"I see you escaped the forest in one piece. Not bad for a business woman" said Wykkyd.

"So, who else is here" Rebecca asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kyd Wykkyd responds.

He goes for attack and Rebecca attempts to defend herself. However; she is no match for Kyd Wykkyd's hand-to-hand combat skills. Rebecca is down on one knee with one hand holding her lower abdomen as Kyd Wykkyd approaches her cupping her chin.

"Would you like to surrender" Kyd asks.

Rebecca responds by spitting in the face of Kyd Wykkyd. He then returns the favor by striking her in face with his backhand. The impact of that strike sends Rebecca face first to the ground.

"That was really dumb of you" said Kyd Wykkyd.

Rebecca starts to crawl while she secretly grabs some dirt off the ground. Kyd Wykkyd grabs her by the hair and that is when Rebecca viciously looks at him. She then throws dirt in the face of Kyd Wykkyd temporary blinding him.

Rebecca grabs an old 2x4 this leaning against one of the old houses hitting Kyd Wykkyd in the face knocking him out. With him down; Rebecca proceeds to leave where she spots an entrance.

* * *

The Sky Dragon Wing is currently flying over the Pacific Ocean near the Asian region. It's been now almost two hours and they still haven't found where Rebecca is being held captive.

"I highly doubt she's here" Phobia says.

"Asia has a population of over four million people living there" Alexander says.

"There's got to be someplace we haven't checked yet" Scandal asks.

"We're not giving up" Alexander says.

The Sky Dragon Wing is flying past the Asian region now heading west.

* * *

Rebecca is now inside the tunnel after subduing Kyd Wykkyd at the fishing village. She finds a staircase which seems to lead back outside.

"Becky."

Rebecca looks back to see a familiar female figure in the shadows. "I see you're here too…Jinx" she says.

Jinx walks up to Rebecca getting into a fighting stance. Rebecca can barely get into a fighting stance herself because she was dealing with Dark Archer and Kyd Wykkyd but manages to do so anyway. Jinx's hands glow into the traditional bright pink color.

Jinx attempts to hit Rebecca with two pink energy waves but she manages to move out of the way. Rebecca gets up walking back to near the entrance to the fishing village while Jinx closes in on her. Jinx goes for another energy wave but this time hits the bricked wall which destroys an object.

Rebecca looks confused saying "your aiming is really off."

"We need to talk" Jinx tells Rebecca.

* * *

Back at the radio tower; Dreadbolt and Gizmo just saw the surveillance of the tunnel has been disabled.

"Either Jinx has gotten sloppy or you need make some improvements with your spider drones" said Dreadbolt.

"It's not my spider drone. I think Jinx is losing her touch" Gizmo says.

Dreadbolt shakes his head asks "why did she volunteer?"

"Tommy Merlyn is at the fishing village" Gizmo says seeing him on the surveillance footage of the laptop.

"Tommy; go wake up Wykkyd and head to the tunnel" Dreadbolt tells him from his earpiece.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Jinx says.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" said Rebecca.

"I knew something wasn't right with Dreadbolt" said Jinx shaking her head.

"Jinx; where are we" Rebecca asks.

"Some remote island in the Baltic Sea" Jinx tells Rebecca.

"Baltic Sea" Rebecca asks.

"The H.I.V.E. use to use it for training sessions" Jinx tells her.

"I never knew about that" Rebecca says.

"This place hasn't been used in years" said Jinx.

"And right now Alex is in his Sky Dragon Wing looking for me" said Rebecca.

"If he is; then there's a way get his attention" Jinx says.

"How" Rebecca asks.

Jinx points to the staircase telling Rebecca "that will lead you to an old town. There some residential propane tanks next to some of the apartment buildings. If you blow one of them up…"

"I can get Alex his attention" Rebecca says.

Then both Rebecca and Jinx hear footsteps coming from the other side of the tunnel.

"You better hurry" Jinx tells Rebecca.

Rebecca nods at Jinx as she heads up the stair to the old town.

Jinx lets out a deep sigh making a fist. She proceeds to punch herself in the eye then goes on the floor to make seem like Rebecca took her down. Dark Archer and Kyd Wykkyd arrive to see Jinx down covering right eye.

"You let Rebecca do that to you" Kyd Wykkyd asks.

"Whatever" an annoyed Jinx responds as she gets up.

"Dreadbolt; Rebecca went to the old town" Dark Archer contacts him over the earpiece.

"Not surprise she took down Jinx. Too bad for Rebecca she got to deal with a lady."

* * *

Rebecca makes her way into the old town where she spots an apartment complex as well as a large propane tank next to it. She approaches the tank, checking if there's any gas inside.

"Okay, all I have to do is blow it up and…" Rebecca says knocking on the large tank.

Then someone shoots the ground next to Rebecca getting her attention. She turns around to see Lady Vic with revolver in hand.

"I'm surprised you made this far. Not bad for someone who use to call herself Hazard" said Lady Vic. She then hears a beeping sound coming from her earpiece.

"Hey watch it with the propane tanks. There's still gas inside them."

Lady Vic becomes annoyed because of who was on the other end. She responds "thank you for telling me, you dwarf."

Lady Vic puts away her revolver then takes out a pair of Indian push daggers.

"I got a find a way to get Lady Vic to shoot the propane tank" Rebecca says in low voice so the British assassin doesn't hear her.

Lady Vic goes for the attack but Rebecca manages to move out of the way. Rebecca backs up against the concrete wall as Lady Vic closes in on her. Rebecca again avoids another swift attack from Lady Vic that almost sliced her.

"You can't keep this up forever" Lady Vic tells Rebecca.

"Watch me" Rebecca says glaring at her.

Lady Vic laughs at Rebecca asking her "you think Alexander Luthor and his team of poor souls is going rescue you?"

"I am confident they will" Rebecca tells Lady Vic.

"Oh sweetheart even if they do; they won't be rescuing you" said the female Brit assassin.

"What are you talking about" Rebecca asks.

"They won't be rescuing you but they will find your dead carcass on this island" Lady Vic tells her.

"No they won't" Rebecca shouts as she tackles Lady Vic to the ground.

Rebecca wrestles with Lady Vic trying to grab something from her. Lady Vic tries to slice Rebecca in the face but she fights the assassin off. Lady Vic executes a somersault throw sending Rebecca to the ground as she lands on the back of her head.

In anger; Lady Vic gets up putting away her push daggers then wipes the dirt off her saying "you ungrateful bitch."

"And what are going do about it" Rebecca asks in a taunting manner.

Lady Vic eyes glare at Rebecca as she attempts to grab one of her signature weapons but she can't seem to find it. "Where the bloody hell is it" she asks.

"Looking for something" Rebecca asks who has Lady Vic's revolver. She then uses the handgun aiming it at the large propane tank.

"Ah shit" Lady Vic says.

With revolver in hand, Rebecca shoots the propane tank with causes a massive explosion destroying the apartment complex.

* * *

The Sky Dragon Wing is flying over an island when explosion occurs.

"Bloody hell" said Phobia.

"What happened" Scandal asks.

"Should we go check it" Pied Piper asks.

Alexander doesn't respond as he pilots aircraft heading to the island. But not before he uses the controls for the radio spectrum to contact someone. "Follow this frequency" he says.

* * *

Rebecca slowly gets up walking to the destruction that she caused using Lady Vic's revolver. "I hope Alex saw this" she says.

Then with her katana in hand, Lady Vic places it near Rebecca's throat. "Drop the gun" she tells Rebecca who immediately drops it.

"You think real clever don't you" Lady Vic asks.

Then she feels a strong gusty wind as the Sky Dragon Wing is slowly descending to the old town. "Actually, I am" Rebecca responds with smile on her face.

Alexander Luthor, Scandal Savage, Phobia, and Pied Piper jump down as Lady Vic walks back.

"It's about time" a relieved Rebecca says as she regroups with her friends.

"Could've told us that you wanted to go on vacation" said Scandal.

Alexander uses his compact laser cannon to destroy the inhibitor collar around Rebecca's neck. He then focuses his attention towards Lady Vic who picks up her revolver. "Where's Dreadbolt" Alexander asks.

"Who is this Dreadbolt you speak of" Lady Vic asks.

"That's the game you want to play" Phobia asks as her eyes starts to turn blue.

"Now, now, there's no need for that Angela."

Phobia eyes turn normal as she and the others look to see the arrival of Dreadbolt along with Gizmo, Dark Archer, and Kyd Wykkyd.

"You must be real proud of yourself" Alexander says.

Dreadbolt calmly responds "the attack at Times Square, infecting your teammates, and having Rebecca fight against the Enforcers. Of course I'm proud."

"And you idiots fell of it" Gizmo tells Alexander and his team.

"Fell for what" Scandal asks.

"You all fall right into the Enforcer's trap" Dreadbolt tells them.

"You never had the intentions to kill me did you" Rebecca asks.

"I only used you to lure Alexander out here. And now that he's here and didn't come alone…." Dreadbolt responds as he snaps his fingers. This brings out Blackfire, Dr. Light, Black Spider, and Jinx.

"Um please tell me you guys have a plan to get out of this" said a concern Rebecca.

"I hate to disappoint you Becky but Alexander Luthor doesn't have a plan" Dreadbolt tells her.

Dreadbolt signals his team to close in on them. Then suddenly a red laser blast hits the ground, stopping the Enforcers in their tracks.

"Where did that come from" Lady Vic asks.

Gizmo looks up pointing at the sky responds "up there."

The Enforcers look up to see the Bio-Ship is here as it looks like is about to shoot at them.

Dreadbolt glares at Alexander and his team saying "you align yourselves with the enemy."

"Was my enemy" Alexander tells Dreadbolt.

"There's an old saying" Rebecca says. She tells Dreadbolt "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Blackfire who doesn't seem so impressed says "that's not going to make a difference—"

Dreadbolt puts his arm up stopping Blackfire saying "this is only a minor setback. We're leaving."

"Are you serious" the upset female Tamaran asks.

"We don't know who is inside the Bio-Ship" Dreadbolt tells Blackfire. He then looks at Dr. Light as the both nod.

Dr. Light takes out his one his gadgets throwing it up in the air that explodes creating a bright flash of light that blinds Alexander's team as well as those inside the Bio-Ship. Once they get their vision back; all of the Enforcers are gone.

"They got away" said Pied Piper.

"We'll stop them" Alexander tells Piper.

"I hope so" Rebecca says as she goes on one knee. Scandal helps her up noticing Rebecca is looking exhausted.

"We should head home" Scandal tells Alexander.

Alexander doesn't respond as he looks up watching the Bio-Ship flying away. "I owe you guys" he says in a low voice.

* * *

**Easter Island **

**September 1, 00:00 PDT**

Terry leaves the mission room about to go sleep when he spots Jinx leaning against the closed door to his living quarters.

"I see you're still up" Terry says.

"Couldn't sleep, well not yet exactly" said Jinx.

"Well if you don't mind, I will would like to get some sleep" Terry tells Jinx.

"Okay" Jinx says as she steps aside. She continues "but before you go to bed just one question. Who is Damien Darhk?"

That is when Terry's eyes wide open for a second then starts to glare at Jinx.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long I've been playing Devil May Cry 5. **

**So how are you guys liking my story so far? The next chapter I will be a lot similar to one of the Young Justice Outsiders episodes. I actually I might do that with a couple of them. **

**I'm also going to change the name of this story to make it more better. To be quit honest the name of the story is kind of corny.**


	9. Returning the Favor

**Easter Island **

**September 1, 00:00 PDT**

Terry leaves the mission room about to go sleep when he spots Jinx leaning against the closed door to his living quarters.

"I see you're still up" Terry says.

"Couldn't sleep, well not yet exactly" said Jinx.

"Well if you don't mind, I will would like to get some sleep" Terry tells Jinx.

"Okay" Jinx says as she steps aside. She continues "but before you go to bed just one question. Who is Damien Darhk?"

That is when Terry's eyes wide open for a second then starts to glare at Jinx. But instead calmly says to her "never heard of him."

Jinx places her hand on her hips responds "oh really? The expression on your face tells a different story."

Terry chuckles then says to Jinx "now I see why you were so eager to go on the island. You wanted to talk to Rebecca."

"So what if I did" Jinx says glaring at Terry.

"Care to tell me what you two were talking about" Terry asks as he crosses arms over his chest.

"Nothing really" Jinx responds.

But it's clearly Terry doesn't believe. He knows that the two had a conversation. He also suspects that Jinx purposely destroyed the spider drone so Terry wouldn't see and listen to what they were saying.

"Why must you lie to me" Terry asks.

"Lying about what" Jinx asks.

"That you destroyed that spider drone on purpose so you and Rebecca can talk" Terry responds as approaches closer to Jinx. He then asks her "what were you two talking about?"

"I just wanted to know why Alexander and his team betrayed the Enforcers" Jinx tells Terry.

"And what did Rebecca told you" Terry asks.

"She's didn't tell me nothing" Jinx says.

Terry takes a second to think. He then in a calming matter responds "okay. I guess there was no harm to that."

Jinx looks confused asks Terry "you're not mad?"

Terry doesn't say a word as he goes inside his personal living quarters. He stops looking at Jinx responds "no, I'm not mad."

Terry enters inside closing the door leaving Jinx a little concerned, but she plays it cool going to her living quarters.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**September 1, 12:00 EDT**

Rebecca gets out of one of the bedrooms fully dressed heads down the stairs to the living space where Cameron, Peter, and Scandal are watching T.V. Rebecca enters the kitchen to see Alex is drinking a bottle of watermelon flavored seltzer water.

"How you feeling" Alex asks.

"A lot better" Rebecca responds opening the refrigerator taking a bottle of water. Alex notices an expression on her face after Rebecca takes a sip of water.

Alex lets out a sigh telling her "Becky…what Terry said to you is not true."

Rebecca looks at Alex saying "I know but—"

"But nothing" Alex interrupts. He continues "you, me, Artemis, Cameron, Rose, and Peter were the original six Enforcers."

Rebecca smiles as she continues to drink the water.

"And I tell you one thing, you still got it" Alex says Rebecca.

"Thank you" Rebecca says.

"Heading to work" Alex asks.

"Yep, I gotta job to do. And not to mention I manage to reschedule for the podcast interview" Rebecca tells Alex.

Alex looks concern about letting Rebecca got out about what happened to her.

But before he can say anything; Rebecca says Alex "don't worry Rose and Angela volunteered to accompany me."

"Oh that's good. But before you go, I'm going to need something from you" Alex says.

* * *

**Detroit **

**September 25, 22:56 EDT**

A purple and black portal appears at the rooftop of STAR Labs. Out comes a team consisting of Puff, Hotstreak and Ebon as the portal itself closes.

"You were suppose to take us inside STAR Labs" Puff tells the shadowy meta-human.

"I know that" angry Ebon says.

"Hey, no need to get upset" Puff says to Ebon.

"Look, I never broken into a lab before. Let alone STAR Labs" Ebon snaps. He calms down asking "why are we even here?"

"We're here to steal something. If there's a problem, go talk to our team leader" Puff tells Ebon.

"I ain't gonna be bossed around by some chump in a cat mask" Ebon mutters.

However Puff heard that says to Ebon "cry me a river."

An angry Hotstreak rolls his eyes asks "are we going to do this or what?"

Puff looks at Ebon who look angry uses his powers to create a portal as Puff and Hotstreak go through it. Ebon being the last one goes inside as the portal closes.

A scientist is sitting down having a bowl of soup completely unaware to him a portal opens as Puff, Hotstreak, and Ebon out of it. Puff taps the scientist on the shoulder that gets his attention. He turns his chair look at the blonde hair female meta-human. Puff blows a purple gas from her mouth that puts him to sleep the minute he inhaled it falling face first into the bowl of soup.

"He should be grateful it wasn't acid" Puff says.

"Is this it" Hotstreak asks approaching a very large device.

"Hmm the photo didn't indicate the scale of the device" Puff says.

"This is a complete waste of time" said an angry Ebon.

"What's wrong Ebon, too big to handle" Hotstreak asks.

Ebon just growls as he creates a portal to appear underneath the device. The device starts to move down into the portal but Ebon becomes visibly strained. This would allow the scientist to regain consciousness for a bit and to trigger the alarm switch from his desk.

"Hurry up Ebon" Hotstreak tells the shadow meta-human.

"Don't…rush…me" Ebon tells Hotstreak struggling to get the device into the portal.

Ebon finally gets the device through the portal but in the process tired himself out.

"Great, now get us out of here" Puff tells Ebon.

"I need a minute to…" a tired Ebon says.

"We don't have a minute" Hotstreak says.

"Freeze"

The three meta-humans look back to see a STAR Lab security officer armed with a standard handgun.

"Do not move" the security officer accosts the three aiming his handgun at them but he gets blindsided by Cheshire.

"You're here" Puff says.

Cheshire approaches the three telling them "you're my team I watch your back—"

Cheshire curses as the STAR Lab security officer shoots highly skilled assassin through the right shoulder. Ebon, Puff, and Hotstreak find cover behind the desk as the security officer starts shooting. Cheshire would eventually join her team of meta-humans. Ebon recovers using his powers to help the group escape through his shadow portal.

* * *

**Las Vegas **

**September 25, 23:18 PDT**

Peter is playing a game of Poker with a guy who is dressed like business man from Texas. Peter seems to be calms as he holding a pairs of aces in his hand. While on the table it shows an ace of diamonds, king of spades, and a seven of clubs. Peter seems to be taking his sweet time looking at the cards in his hand and the ones on the table.

"Well, you playing or what" the Texan asks.

"Keep your pants on Avery" Peter says.

Peter then throws down two yellow chips telling Avery "I call."

"For second thought you were going to fold" said Avery.

"Not likely" Peter says.

"Heck most people I play against usually fold" Avery says.

"Yeah well I'm not people" said Peter.

The dealer puts the next card on the table and it's a ten of diamond. Avery looks at the two cards in his hand to see he has a jack of spades and a queen of hearts.

"Okay Peter, your call" Avery says.

"Two thousand dollars" said Peter as he tosses two yellow chips on the table.

"I'll see your two thousand" Avery responds tossing the chips on the table. He then tosses two more chips saying "and I'll raise you another two thousands."

Peter thinks about whether he should call or fold. He has a pair of aces in his hand and there are four cards on the table, one of them being the ace of diamonds. Right now Peter is looking at a three of a kind but unsure what two cards Avery is holding.

"I call" Peter says tossing the yellow chips on the table.

"Now we got us a poker game. Go ahead dealer" said Avery as he drinks some whiskey.

Just as the dealer is about put the last card on the table; Peter's mobile phone starts to vibrate. He takes the phone out of his pocket looking at.

Avery notices the expression on Peter's face asks him "everything alright?"

Peter lets out a deep sigh responds "I gotta go. Something…important came up."

Peter puts the cards he was holding face down getting up from the chair leaving the poker table.

After leaving, Avery looks to the dealer asking him "could I see the card you was going to put on the table?"

The dealer places the card he as about put on the table and it's the ace of hearts. Avery having a straight would've definitely given him the win. However Avery needed to know what two cards did Peter had. Avery looks at the pair and his wide open in shock but bursts in laughter as he takes out his phone taking a picture.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**September 25, 23:43 EDT**

Peter arrives via Zeta-Tube at the headquarters to rendezvous with Alex, Cameron, Hartley, Scandal, and Artemis.

"Good, now everyone is here" Alex says.

Peter notices the absence of two members of the team asks "everyone? Where are Rose and Angela?"

"With Rebecca" Alex tells Peter.

"Still being Rebecca's security guards" Peter asks.

"Rose and Angela are not Rebecca's security guards" Artemis tells Peter.

"I say they are" Peter says.

"Can we focus on why we were summoned" Scandal asks.

"Let's just say I owe Dick" Alex tells Scandal.

"You talking about that rescue mission a month ago" Peter asks.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them; we would've gone by now" Hartley says.

"Fair enough" Peter says. He asks "what does Dick want?"

"Dick needs some intel on the League of Shadows" Alex tells Peter.

Peter raises his eyebrow responds "is that it? Easy, Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the Shadows and their base is at Infinity Island. Now if you excuse me."

Peter is about to leave headquarters heading back to the Casino when Alex interrupts "it's not Ra's al Ghul."

Peter stops walking backwards to Alex asking "what are you talking about?"

"Ra's al Ghul is no longer leader? Did he give it to his daughter" Scandal asks.

"No not really" Alex responds.

"So Dick wants us to find out who is running the League of Shadows" Cameron asks.

"Pretty much" said Alex.

"Fair enough, who we go after" Hartley asks.

"The only person who can give us a possible lead on them…Cheshire" Alex tells Hartley.

Peter chuckles ask "Cheshire? You're kidding right?"

"She's going to be a challenge to find" Scandal says.

"Not quite" said Alex.

"How so" Cameron asks.

"She led a team of meta-humans into S.T.A.R. Labs and stole some device" Alex tells Cam.

Alex then adds "Cheshire end up getting shot but her and her team manage to escape along with the device."

"So she's wounded" Scandal asks.

"Great that makes it all too easy" Peter says.

"No it won't. Her being wounded makes her more dangerous" Alex tells Peter.

"I want to talk to her" Artemis says.

The others look at her wondering why Artemis wants to be the one to interrogate Cheshire.

* * *

**Detroit **

**September 26, 00:30 EDT**

Hotstreak, Ebon, and Puff are on patrol inside an empty warehouse where a plane is parked inside as well.

"This is stupid, why are we out here" a frustrated Ebon asks.

"Will you relax? As soon as Dr. Moon finishes patching up Cheshire; we'll be out of here" Puff tells Ebon.

Inside the plane; Dr Moon have successfully remove the bullet that was lodge inside Cheshire right shoulder as well as stitching her up.

"You know, Cheshire, most of my patients prefer to be sedated while under the knife to remove a bullet" said Dr. Moon.

He then places an adhesive bandage on Cheshire's shoulder saying to her "one would almost believe you don't trust your physician."

"And one would be right. But don't take it personally, Dr. Moon. I don't even trust myself" Cheshire tells the criminal physician.

Suddenly a beeping sound coming from Cheshire's earpiece telling her "Cheshire, we have company."

Knowing that it's Puff who contacting her; Cheshire responds "keep them busy."

Cheshire then tells Dr. Moon "time to go doctor."

The team of Alexander Luthor, Ragdoll, Scandal Savage, Icicle, and Pied Piper are arriving at empty warehouse as the plane attempt to take off. Icicle uses his cryokinesis to blast the ground and encasing the landing gear in ice quickly grounding it.

"Nowhere to go" Icicle says.

As Ragdoll gets close to the plane a fireball hits the ground that almost hits the contortionist.

"Well, well, just who might you be" Hotstreak asks.

"Volcana; is that you? Did you get a sex change operation" Ragdoll jokingly ask.

The fiery meta-human becomes increasingly mad as smoke starts to come out his body. Hotstreak growls throwing two fireballs at Ragdoll who then easily avoids them.

"The name is Hotstreak" the angry pryokinetic tells Ragdoll.

Hotstreak throws another set of fireball causing Ragdoll to use his agility to avoid them.

Alexander Luthor is heading to the plane when he is confronted by Puff.

The blonde hair meta-human places her hands on her hips asking Alexander "going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact" Alexander says using his right arm to bring out a compact laser cannon aiming at Puff telling her "I am."

Puff gives Alexander an evil glare as excretes a purple cloud from her mouth that hits one of the metal crates which instantly melts. Alexander looks on witnessing the portion of the crate has been corroded due to Puff's acidic cloud.

"Depending on my mood is the type of gas I hit you with" Puff tells Alexander.

Alexander shoots Puff with laser blast from his arm mounted gun but the meta-human's body transforms into a gaseous cloud.

"So there's nothing I can do? That's just great" said Alexander witnessing Puff's ability of transformation.

"Oh that's okay I can do something to you" Puff says glaring at Alexander.

Scandal goes for the attack on Ebon but he creates a portal underneath him going through nearly colliding with Pied Piper. Ebon reappears from the darkest part of the warehouse getting the drop on both Scandal and Piper.

Pied Piper uses one of his sonic device on his wrist to amplify a high pitch sound causing both Scandal and the shadowy meta-human to cover their ears. Ebon materialize a portal underneath Pied Piper that swallows him whole.

Scandal glares at Ebon in anger clenching her fists asking him "where is he?"

"Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him" Ebon tells Scandal.

Ebon uses his shape-shifting ability to grow several arms from his torso in attempt to grab Scandal but she does her best to fight them off.

Puff corners Alexander Luthor in between two metal crates. He is unsuccessful to energy blast Puff because her gaseous form.

"Caught between a rock and a hard place" Puff says. She adds "hope that suit is acid proof."

Puff attempts to exhale another acidic cloud at Alexander Luthor but is unable to do so.

"Hey, what's going on" Puff asks.

She looks at her hands to notice it's become frozen. Puff then looks down to see lower part of her body that is its gaseous form has become crystallized. Then the rest of her body becomes encased in ice. Icicle approaches the now frozen Puff tapping the ice.

Hotstreak throws more fireballs at Ragdoll who easily avoids each one. The contortionist throws several pellets near the fiery meta-human releasing smoke. Hotstreak becomes angry as tries to find Ragdoll within the carbon substance.

"Why don't you come out and fight" Hotstreak growls.

Ragdoll sneaks up behind Hotstreak executes a stealth attack by first delivering a chop the back of his head then followed by a headbutt knocking out the pyrokinetic.

Ebon is holding an unconscious Scandal upside down by the ankles after taking her down.

"Time to join your friend" Ebon says.

He opens a portal behind Scandal getting ready to throw into it. However Scandal manages to regains consciousness taking out a grenade from inside her brown jacket tossing it to Ebon that explodes producing a bright light. The effects of the grenade weaken Ebon causing him to drop Scandal then disappearing to a nearby shadow area. Just as soon Scandal gets up; she hears someone knocking coming from one of the large metal crates.

* * *

Inside the plane; Cheshire takes out her sai after hearing the door open.

Dr. Moon stands behind Cheshire shouting "hey, who are you? What are you—"

Tigress punches Dr. Moon's lights knocking him out. Not wanting to fight Tigress because of her condition; Cheshire stands down.

"This is unexpected" Cheshire says sitting down on the exam table.

"You're still alive. Good, because I have three questions" Tigress says taking off her masks. She asks Cheshire "who is running the League of Shadows now? And from where?"

Cheshire places her on her right shoulder after feeling pain responds "you know I have no loyalty to the Shadows."

Tigress approaches Cheshire telling the assassin "I'm not asking about your loyalty."

"Relax, I don't want to fight. I did have a bullet taken out of me after all" Cheshire says.

"Then start talking" Tigress tells Cheshire.

"I don't know who is running the League of Shadows. But I do know they are being run out of Santa Prisca" Cheshire says. She asks "are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm overjoyed" Tigress responds sarcastically.

Cheshire had just realized she was only asked two questions. She says to Tigress "you said you had three questions to ask me."

Tigress crosses her over chest asks Cheshire "how's Lian?"

Cheshire looks down not wanting to answer Tigress' question.

"Of course you wouldn't know because you're not in her life" Tigress says.

"What goes on with Lian's life does not concern you" Cheshire hisses in anger getting up of the exam table taking her mask.

"So this is more important than being a mother" Tigress asks.

Cheshire puts mask back on telling Tigress "like I said, what goes on with my daughter's life does not concern."

A portal appears and out comes Ebon as Cheshire makes her leave.

Before leaving; Cheshire tells Tigress "do me a favor, worry more about your life and worry less about mine."

She enters through the portal with Ebon being the last one to go through it as it closes. Tigress looks on in disgust as she leaves the plane.

* * *

Alexander uses his compact laser cannon to thaw out ice that encases Puff reverting to her human form.

Hotstreak slowly opens his eyes rubbing his temple saying "oh man my head."

"Yeah well you have a hard head" Ragdoll says also rubbing his temple.

Hotstreak eyes wide open to see Alexander Luthor and his team and Puff who is starting open her eyes.

"What happened" Puff asks rubbing her eyes.

"Cheshire and that living shadow ditched you guys" Scandal tells Puff.

"So, what you're going to take us to jail" an angry Hotstreak asks

"I have no interest in taking you two to prison" Alexander responds.

"You two were just in the way" Ragdoll says.

The two defeated meta-humans look at each other for a second. Not wanting to know why they are not going to jail, Hotstreak and Puff decide to flee without saying anything.

"Was that a good idea to let them go" Pied Piper asks.

"Nightwing only needed to know about the League of Shadows" Alexander tells Piper. Alex then adds "I did however tag them with a tracking device."

Tigress is seen exiting the plane joining the others. "You okay" Scandal asks.

"Yeah, I'm good" Tigress says. She continues "I did get some information about the League of Shadows."

* * *

**Gotham City **

**September 26, 03:00 EDT**

Barbara and Dick enter inside the apartment they share together when they notice a beeping sound coming from the computer. Barbara approaches the computer to see an email from Alex Luthor and the subject titled _information about the League of Shadows_.

* * *

**Easter Island **

**September 26, 04:32 PDT**

Jinx exits the bathroom making her way back to her living quarters. Once Jinx is inside; she is spooked to see a familiar figure waiting for her.

* * *

**Sorry for taking long been playing Devil May Cry 5. You think this chapter is a little too much? The character Puff is an actually character from DC Comics. She is an enemy of Static. She has long blonde hair with green eyes and she isn't black. Not like the one from animated show Static Shock.**


	10. Welcome to the Fragrant Harbour

**I'm back with another chapter**

* * *

**Hong Kong **

**September 29, 11:10 UTC**

Three well dressed Asian men enter inside an exquisite tea house at the urban area of Hong Kong. They get their seats by the window where another well dressed Asian is sitting waiting for them. Two people are sitting at table that is at the back of the tea house reading newspapers. Both of them puts down their reading articles and two people are Alex Luthor and Angela Hawkins who are also well dressed.

"Which of those blokes we're looking for" Angela asks.

Alexander who appears to be using contact lenses changes color from green to yellow to look at the four gentlemen sitting by the window.

"The one on the left sitting by the door, Cheng Yung" Alexander tells Angela.

"He looks kind of young" Angela says.

"Cheng is actually twenty-eight years old" said Alex.

"Wish we could know what they're saying" Angela says.

"I got that covered" said Alex placing a device that appears to look like an advance Two-Way radio.

"Let me guess one of Hartley's" Angela asks.

"You know it" Alex responds setting up the device frequency in order to hear the conversation of Cheng Yung.

A waitress shows up at the table by the window serving Cheng Yung and other their food.

"The production is nearly completed Mr. Yung" said one of men who sitting next to the leader of Triad.

"Excellent. I want this all done before nightfall" Cheng Yung says.

After listening on their conversation for about five minutes; Alex shuts off the device.

"So, this Cheng Yung is the one who created Project Yellow Dragon" Angela asks.

"Based on what Oracle told me; Cheng Yung has a bachelor degree in Chemistry" Alex says.

"A chemist how nice" Angela sarcastically says.

"It won't be nice if we don't stop him" Alex says.

* * *

At the piers of Hong Kong; the team of Hartley, Peter, and Scandal are at the boardwalk at a safe distance from a group of Asian people near the metal guard rail talking.

"What are they talking about" Scandal asks Hartley.

"No clue, they're talking in Chinese" Hartley says.

"I thought you we're fluent in Chinese" said Peter.

"I never said I was" Hartley says.

Scandal shakes her head using the binoculars. She zooms in on the Triad members to see one of them looks like a legendary action movie star.

"Damn, dude looks like Bruce Lee" Scandal says.

"Which one" Peter asks using his binoculars zooming in on the Triad members as well.

"He's the one wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans" she tells Peter.

"Holy shit, he does look like Bruce Lee" he says.

"Could they be affiliated with Cheng Yung" Scandal asks.

"Only one way to find out" said Peter who begins head over there.

"Hope he knows what he's doing" said Hartley.

Peter heads to the direction where the group of people including the Bruce Lee lookalike is. He pretends to look around so he can place the tracking device on one of them. Peter inadvertently bumps into the Bruce Lee lookalike and the two Asian people next to him.

"Watch it, you idiot" said the Bruce Lee lookalike pushing Peter to the ground.

He gets up dusting himself heading back to Hartley and Scandal responds "no need to be rude."

"Real subtle" Hartley says.

"I had to tag them somehow" said Peter.

Scandal uses her earpiece saying "Alex; the bugs have been planted. But there's no boat."

"Don't worry about it. All of you head back to the hotel."

* * *

An hour has passed since their successful espionage mission. Peter, Scandal, and Hartley returned to their hotel room where Alex and Angela are waiting for them.

"Well everyone is here" Angela says.

"Okay, here what all know. Cheng Yung is the man responsible for creating Project Yellow Dragon" Alex says.

"And his father is Chan Cao Yung who happens to be a notorious Triad leader" Peter adds.

"But in the public; he's a wealthy business and well known philanthropist" said Scandal.

"However this can ruin him if the news got that his son is involved in bioterrorism" Hartley says.

"Not to mention there's already an investigation" Alex says.

Alex uses the holographic computer from the Sharpe Edge Technology company to show them a news article.

"I've read about this. The outbreak back at June of last year" Scandal says.

"A terrorist group triggered a bomb at a rally in Oregon. Fifty people died" said Hartley.

"The group was arrested and questioned by the police. They told them everything" Alex says.

"I read that the police went to apprehend the supplier who was staying in a motel room but he committed suicide" said Scandal.

"He deleted everything in his mobile phone burned his ID card then shot himself in the head" Alex adds.

Hartley scrolls down the new article about the description of the supplier that says he was Chinese and was in his late twenties. Hartley continues to scroll down reading every detail about the article until the very end.

"This viral outbreak has happened almost all over the US" said Hartley.

"The F.B.I. has been all over this for a year. And now manage to get a lead" Alex says.

"After raiding a black market auction and arresting everyone there; it led them here" Scandal says.

"So, why not tell the F.B.I. that Cheng Yung is their man" Peter asks.

"They need more proof" Angela tells him.

"We need to find where Project Yellow Dragon is being made" Alex says.

"I placed a tracker on three people. Not sure if they're affiliated with Cheng Yung" Peter says.

Alex uses the holographic computer to get a lock on three people Peter placed the tracking device on. Two of them happen to be almost close to one another while the other seems to be mostly near the pier.

"I got them" Alex says.

"Two are close by and the other is near the docks" Scandal says.

"One of them must be waiting for the boat" Hartley guesses.

"Let's go have chat with them" Angela says.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**September 29, 1:00 EDT**

Rose Wilson is in the gymnasium beating up a power core bag. She has her fists tapped up as she jabs the punching bag in anger. Artemis is walking past the living space stopping by the gym to see Rose beating up the punching bag. Rose stops to take a breather unaware that Artemis has entered inside approaching her.

Just as Rose starts her workout; Artemis grabs her from behind. Rose's eye wide open in anger grabbing Artemis by the wrist throwing to the ground. Rose places her knee on Artemis' cheek about to break her arm.

"Whoa, whoa Rose it's me" Artemis says.

Realizing that it's her, Rose releases the hold. This affects her as she starts to panic looking at her hands.

"What I've done" Rose asks.

Artemis gets up dusting herself off responds "you didn't do anything. But you and I need to talk."

* * *

**Hong Kong **

**September 29, 4:00 UTC**

Peter wearing his Ragdoll costume is at the docks where he spots the Bruce Lee lookalike at the boardwalk. Ragdoll had received word that the other two doesn't know where Project Yellow Dragon is being made. So his only hope is the Bruce Lee wannabe. Ragdoll takes out a pair of binoculars to zoom in on the muscular Asian who appears to be on the phone.

After the Bruce Lee lookalike finishes talking on the phone, he leaves the docks.

"Where are _you_ going" Ragdoll asks seeing him leaving.

The Bruce Lee lookalike has just crossed a busy street heading straight into an alley while Ragdoll continues to follow him. Ragdoll makes his way to middle of alleyway but he loses track of the suppose Bruce Lee doppelganger.

Ragdoll scratches his head saying "that's odd. I just followed him here."

A shadow figure appears behind Ragdoll asking "looking for someone?"

Ragdoll turns around to see the Bruce Lee lookalike with his arms over his chest.

"Actually I'm kind of lost" he tells the muscular Asian.

"Kind of lost or more like following me" said the Bruce Lee lookalike. He then asks Ragdoll "what's with the costume? Playing superhero?"

"I don't really consider myself a _superhero_" Ragdoll responds doing the air quotes gesture.

The muscular Asian gets into a martial arts stance telling Ragdoll "well whoever you are, I'm going to dish out some pain courtesy of Bruce Lee Chan."

Ragdoll laughs lift his knee up slapping it saying "your name is Bruce Lee Chan? I mean wow looking like Bruce Lee is one thing. But I didn't think you're named after him."

"I see that this intrigues you" Bruce Lee Chan says. He swiftly executes a jumping spin kick to Ragdoll but manages to block it.

However the blow of that attack still takes Ragdoll down. "Too bad I'm going to kick your ass" Bruce tells the contortionist.

Bruce Lee Chan delivers an Axe Kick to a down Ragdoll who sees it manages to roll out of the way. Ragdoll does a kip-up then backflips near some garbage cans. He then takes the lids hurling them at the muscular Asian who responds by dodging one of them. For the second garbage lid, Bruce easily catches flings back at Ragdoll who does a matrix style maneuver.

"I gotta say I'm impressed" Bruce says.

He then takes out a metallic nunchaku begins to do some traditional skills with the martial arts weapon. Ragdoll seems impress by it takes out his combat knife getting into a fight stance with it. Bruce does a gesture wanting Ragdoll to come after him. With knife in hand Ragdoll goes after Bruce Lee Chan but the skilled Asian uses his nunchaku to blocking the contortionist's attack.

Its Bruce Lee Chan's turn to go for the attack as Ragdoll prepares to counterattack. Bruce goes for barrage of strikes with his nunchaku at Ragdoll who does his best to dodge each one. Ragdoll goes for a knife attack on Bruce but he uses his nunchaku to disarm him. Then Bruce delivers a backhand to Ragdoll almost losing his balance.

Bruce Lee Chan uses the end part of the nunchaku hitting Ragdoll on the side abdomen that gives him an electric shock. Ragdoll falls to his knees as Bruce takes the combat knife placing it near the throat of the contortionist.

"It was nice knowing you hero" Bruce Lee Chan says.

Bruce is about slit Ragdoll's throat when they both suddenly hear someone playing a flute.

"Who is playing that piece of shit" Bruce asks.

He looks at the entrance that leads to the busy streets to see someone lurking in the shadows. Hartley steps from the shadows playing a Chinese flute. Bruce is seems to be fascinated by Hartley's flute playing that he slowly walks up to him. Hartley then stops playing the musical instrument and Bruce suddenly starts shakes his head.

He glares Hartley telling the master of sounds "I suggest you leave…now."

"Sorry, can't do that" Hartley answers.

"Then I'll kill the both of you" Bruce says.

Suddenly Bruce feels a sharp pain in his head. He falls to his knees placing both hands hand on his head looking down. The pain stops and Bruce looks up to see Angela as goes on one knee making eye contact with him.

"Who are you" Bruce asks. The pain comes back again as he feels Angela entering his mind.

"Where is Project Yellow Dragon being made" Angela telepathically asks.

Bruce responds telepathically in Chinese which makes it difficult for Angela to get the answers she seeks.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Angela says telepathically.

Her eyes turn blue placing both her hand on Bruce's head. He tries his best to fight it but Angela's powers are too much for Bruce to handle. And within minutes, Angela releases the hold on Bruce who appears to be in a fetal position saying one in Chinese over and over again.

"Why is he saying tootsie" Ragdoll asks.

"He's saying tùzǐ."

Ragdoll, Angela, and Hartley look to the pathway to see Alex and Scandal have arrived.

"It's rabbit in Chinese" Alex says.

"He's afraid of bunny rabbits" a surprisingly Ragdoll asks.

"That's embarrassing" said Hartley.

"Did you get anything out of him" Alex asks Angela.

"Beside him being afraid of rabbits, plenty" she tells him. Angela continues "Project Yellow Dragon is being made at a fish market not too far from where we are."

Alex rolls up his sleeve of jacket revealing an arm computer. He uses it to locate the fish market and it happens to be about ten miles away which is also close to the docks.

"Well that explains why he was at the docks" Ragdoll says.

"Cheng Yung mentioned that he needs all this done by nightfall" Scandal says. She then asks "what did he meant by that?"

"He's attempting to leave Hong Kong and move the operation somewhere else" Alex tells her.

Hartley looks at his watch to see that it's almost six. He then looks up to see it's close to sunset.

"We better hurry" Hartley says.

"Hartley; I want you, Scandal, Peter, and Angela to head to the fish market and shut down the lab" Alex tells them.

"What about you" Peter asks Alex.

"Send the F.B.I. an anonymous tip" he tells him.

* * *

A black Mercedes-Benz car pulls up at a local fish market. Cheng Yung and his associates get out of the vehicle enter inside. They head to the back entering the secret chemical lab. There are several men wearing anti-viral masks with beakers contain a yellow liquid. Some of them are pouring them into smaller vials. Cheng Yung makes a call on his mobile phone but soon becomes frustrated. In anger, Cheng hangs up the phone responds in Chinese.

"Benny…this has to be done as soon as possible" Cheng Yung says.

"As soon as the last set is completed, we will shut everything down" Benny tells him.

Cheng Yung looks at his phone to see he has a text message. "The boat will be arriving in ten minutes" he says.

"And what about Bruce" Benny asks.

"He's not answering his phone. I'm not waiting for him. Make sure everything is done" Cheng tells Benny as he leaves the lab.

At the back entrance of the fish market; four men are on patrol by an opened overhead door with two parked cargo vans inside. One of them stops when he notices Hartley showing up wearing headphones.

"Hey" he shouts but Hartley doesn't hear him.

He taps Hartley on the shoulder who takes off his headphone.

"What are you doing here" he asks.

"I was on my way to buy some shrimp and the place is closed" Hartley answers.

"That's because it is closed. Now leave" he says. He then shows Hartley a gun holster with a 9mm he has hidden in jacket.

Hartley sees the gun putting his hands up revealing black and green fingerless gloves saying "whoa there. No need to shoot."

Suddenly a very low pitch sound is being emitted from Hartley's gloves causing the four men to be in a daze.

"I want the four of you to leave this place, head to the nearest corner, and get on your knees with both hands on the back of your heads" Hartley tells them.

The dazed four men leave at the same time Scandal and Ragdoll appear.

"What happen to them" Ragdoll asks.

"I used the glove on them" Hartley responds showing his hand.

"That's gross" Scandal says.

"That's not what I meant" said Hartley.

"Yeah we know" Ragdoll says. He looks at the inside of the back entrance to see the cars parked.

"They haven't left yet" Scandal says.

Inside the lab; all the workers are putting all of the equipment in boxes. Benny uses his phone to call someone. However he soon becomes impatient when no one answers.

"What's with everybody not answering their phone" Benny asks hearing the voice mail greeting.

He then hears doorbell buzzing coming from the front door. Benny looks to one of the men informing them to go see who that is. Two of them head to the front door while Benny heads up the stairs to the office. All the workers have boxed everyone preparing to leave when Scandal and Hartley enter the lab.

"Wow, I thought this place was closed" said Hartley.

"Yeah I thought so too" Scandal says. She also adds "and this doesn't look like a fish market."

The workers all look at each other on what to do with Scandal and Hartley. One of the workers takes out a knife going for the attack but Scandal easily takes him down.

Scandal cracks her necks asks the other workers "anyone else?"

Benny comes out of the office holding a laptop and sees the workers circling Scandal and Hartley. He uses this distraction to leave going to the front door. After Scandal takes down two workers; Hartley uses his black and green glove from before stopping the others in their tracks.

Benny is close to the front but he stops to notice the two men are down. He also notices the door is open. Benny searches one of the men looking for something until he finds a handgun and a set of keys. He is about to leave when Angela appears at the doorway.

"Going somewhere" she asks.

Benny nervously aims the handgun at Angela who calmly plays along as she puts her hands up. Ragdoll sneaks up behind him and snatches the gun from Benny's hand. He turns to the see the contortionist unloading the ammo cartridge as well as the one in the chamber.

"So, what you got there" Ragdoll asks Benny who is holding on the laptop really tight.

"Must be something important" Angela says.

"I'm not going to let you take it from me" Benny tells them walking back.

Ragdoll and Angela approach Benny who continues to walk back to the secret lab unaware that Scandal is behind him. She delivers a blow to back of Benny's head knocking him out.

Ragdoll picks up the laptop saying "let's see what you have in here."

He turns on the computer but finds out that it requires a password. "Damn it" Ragdoll says.

"Yeah this one is on me" Scandal says.

"Could you guys come over here" Hartley shouts.

They head to the lab where they see Hartley using his tech on the workers having them standing against the wall. Ragdoll then shows up dragging an unconscious Benny.

"What's wrong" Scandal asks.

"Alex just called me. The F.B.I is on their way here" Hartley responds.

"Well we better get out of here" Angela says.

Ragdoll puts the laptop on the table then leaves with Hartley, Scandal, and Angela. Seconds later, the low pitch sound that had the workers hypnotized completely fades away. They all wake up from their trance looking confused on what happened only to notice Benny is on the floor. The workers help him then suddenly F.B.I. agents enter the fish market into the lab.

* * *

At the docks; a yacht has arrive and Cheng Yung is pacing back and forth. He is apparently waiting for Benny and company to show up. But little does Cheng know that his associates are arrested by the authorities.

"What's taking them so long" Cheng asks looking at his watch.

Then two all black GMC Yukon arrive at the docks. Several federal agents come out of the vehicles drawing their guns at Cheng Yung, Confused, he puts his hands as an African man in his thirties with the name Smith on his badge puts the cuffs on Cheng.

Alex and his team are on the roof of a building not too far from the docks. They see Cheng Yung being placed in one of the cars from there drive away.

"Well, that's one threat taken care of" Scandal says.

"Now what" Peter asks.

"What do you think" Alex answers with a question.

* * *

Damien Darhk is sitting behind the desk of his private office watching the news from a smart TV. It shows Cheng Yung being of charged for the involvement of a biologic attack in the United States. A reporter tries to a word with the man but his defense attorney responds with "my client has not comment for this time."

Damien shuts off the TV when his phone rings. He looks to see name on the caller ID and he doesn't seem so please to see who is calling.

"Mr. Yung" Damien says. He listens to what Chan Cao is saying over the phone.

Damien's expression on his face does not look very pleasing. "Look, I'm sorry you to have out this way but…" he calmly says Chan Cao. The leader of the Triad continues talking to Darhk who becomes more upset.

Damien takes a deep breath tells Chan Cao "please think about of what you're saying—"

Chan Cao hangs up the phone which makes Damien Darhk become angry. He storms out of the office walking the hallway where he finds a scientist standing next to a closed two door room.

"Dr. Adams; we have a problem" Damien says.

"Is everything alright" Dr. Adams asks.

Damien doesn't responds as he opens the door entering inside. Dr. Adams follows him where they're in a laboratory. He sees several other scientists examine a large device.

"It's time" Damien says.

He approaches the device which appears to a hibernation chamber. He looks through the window to see a man who appears to be in his early twenties with short black hair.

* * *

**Sorry for taking long. How are you guys liking my story so far?**


	11. Progenitor

Damien Darhk storms out of the office walking the hallway where he finds a scientist standing next to a closed two door room.

"Dr. Adams; we have a problem" Damien says.

"Is everything alright" Dr. Adams asks.

Damien doesn't responds as he opens the door entering inside. Dr. Adams follows him where they're in a laboratory. He sees several other scientists examine a large device.

"It's time" Damien says.

He approaches the device which appears to a hibernation chamber. He looks through the window to see a man who appears to be in his early twenties with short black hair.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**October 19, 20:00 PDT**

Several triad members are seen entering a track betting shop that is owned by Chan Cao. They head up the stairs inside the office. Two triad members open the closet taking out several vacuum sealed bags containing marijuana while the other two take out three duffle bags. Suddenly they hear the door open and then closing. The triad head down the stairs where they see a shadow figure standing behind the front door.

They look at each other talking in Chinese. One of them tells the shadow figure "we are closed."

The shadow figure narrows its eyes taking out a sword. The Chinese gang members take out their handguns aiming their weapons at the unknown intruder.

An hour later; a grey Mercedes Sedan pulls up at a car garage. The driver beeps the horn as the garage door opens up. The driver takes the car inside where four men who turn out to be Russian mobsters are waiting. The car stops and the driver open the trunk automatically. The mobsters look confused when the trunk just opens on its own and that no is coming out of the vehicle. Two of them approach the car lifting up the trunk and are shock to see two dead bodies. They inform the others about this taking out their weapons.

The person in the car shoots two ceiling lights leaving shadow area. Someone comes out of the car taking out a sword as the Russian mobsters aim their guns the figure.

* * *

Damien Darhk has just entered his private quarters when he hears a ringtone notification sound. He takes the phone out of his pocket looking it to see an incoming message. Damien looks it the message which reads "it's done."

With a smile on his face, he sends a reply to the message sending it. Dr. Adams enters the room where he sees Damien sitting on his chair.

"You wanted to see me" Dr. Adams asks.

"I would like to inform you that the project has been a success. Good work" Damien says.

Dr. Adam nods his head about to leave but stop asks Damien "when will it return?"

"There's one more task and that's it" Damien responds.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**October 19, 23:56 PDT**

Chan Cao Yung is in his bedroom of his mansion packing up some clothes putting them in his luggage. The leader of the Hǎo Yǐnbì has received word that members of his group have been killed by a mysterious assailant. He even heard about what happen to a group of Russian mobsters at a car garage Chan Cao owns.

He finishes packing up the rest of stuff when he hears the sound of gunshots and screaming that came from downstairs. Chan Cao takes out a Kel-Tec P-3AT handgun he has hidden from under the drawer heading down the stairs. He arrives at the living room to see two triad members are down. One member was thrown into an expensive glass coffee table. And the other has been driven head first into a smart TV.

Chan Cao sees someone standing by the front door. He gets a closer look and it's another triad member but someone is holding him. It's the same shadow figure from before. Chan Cao witnesses the triad member gets his neck broken by the figure. He walks back aiming his handgun at the figure that slowly approaches Chan Cao.

The figure quickly disarms the gun away from Chan Cao. Now placing the hand around the leader of the triad's throat; figures gets closer turning on the lamp revealing to be a male wearing a uniform almost identical to Deathstroke but instead of black and orange, the colors are black and grey. His red visor eyes stare at Chan Cao as he gets closer to him.

"Who…are…you" Chan Cao asks.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**October 20, 10:00 EDT**

Peter gets out of kitchen with a honey turkey and cheese sandwich on his plate heading to the living room where everyone is watching the news. They're watching an incident that took place yesterday at Los Angeles involving Chao Cao and members of his triad gang.

"What happen" Peter asks taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Someone attacked Chao Cao Yung and his gang" Artemis responds taking the other half of the sandwich.

"Worst part about it some of them were found dead including four Russian mobsters" Cameron adds.

"The police found two of them dead in the betting shop along with several bags of pot" Hartley says.

Peter watches Chan Cao on the smart TV to see that he is somehow alive. "He's not dead" he says.

"The others get killed but this bloke's life is spared. Makes no sense" Angela says.

"Not to mention he's gonna be questioned by the police" Rebecca says.

"Chan Cao will have an attorney ready if that happens" Peter says.

"Question, should this concern us" Angela asks.

No one in the room would answer the question. Alex however is thinking about what Angela asks everyone.

* * *

Damien Darhk is at the lobby of a new and improved H.I.V.E. headquarters. An elevator stops the lobby and out comes the same individual who attacked Chao Cao and killed member of the triad as well as some Russian mobsters.

"Welcome back" Damien says.

He takes off his helmet revealing to be same person from large device. His blue eyes staring at Damien responds "as requested I spared the life of Chan Cao Yung."

"Maybe next time he doesn't hang up on me" said Damien. He then adds "good work…Grant."

Grant nods then asks Damien "so what's next?"

"Let's not worry about that. For now, rest" he tells Grant.

Damien heads back to his private quarters where Dr. Adams is waiting for him. "The machine was a success" he says to the doctor.

"My research team has spent three years working on the Methuselah" said Dr. Adams.

"I didn't think that It would work" Damien says.

"The Methuselah has the same attributes as the Lazarus Pit" said Dr. Adam taking out a paper from the file folder showing it Damien.

It's a picture of a device that looks like an advance version of a Victorian Coffin. "The same attributes as the Lazarus Pit" Damien repeats.

"Not only can the machine heal people but it also can bring them back from the dead" Dr. Adam says.

"Impressive" Damien says handing Dr. Adams back the picture.

"But unfortunately the effects of reviving the dead is a onetime thing" said Dr. Adams.

"How did Grant ended up the condition he was in" Damien asks.

Dr. Adam takes off his eye glasses wiping the dust off putting them back on, and then takes out some paper work that shows a picture of Grant.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_A man is lying on a hospital bed on life support. A nurse shows up with clipboard in hand that has information about him._

_Inside the private quarters; Brother Blood and Dr. Adam are observing him from a holographic computer._

"_Does Slade have any idea what has happen to his son" Dr. Adams asks._

"_He doesn't know that his son is involved with the H.I.V.E. organization" said Brother Blood._

"_Such a shame on what happened to Grant Wilson" said Dr. Adams._

"_He was shot in the head after a successful theft at S.T.A.R. Labs. If was because of his sacrifice, we were able to get the final piece for the Methuselah" said Brother Blood._

"_The Methuselah is still in development" Dr. Adam says._

_Brother Blood doesn't look so pleased. He takes his leave but stops looking back Dr. Adams glaring at his associate telling him "inform me as soon as the machine is completed."_

_Brother Blood leaves the room but senses something after he closes the door. "How long have been standing there" he asks._

_Sebastian looks to the left to see Damien Darhk leaning against the doorway. _

"_Long enough to hear about what happened to Grant" said Damien._

"_It shouldn't concern you" said Sebastian._

"_But it would for Slade and Rose" Damien says._

_Sebastian starts to walk away telling Damien "they must never know about what happen to him."_

_Damien doesn't say anything as he just looks on see Brother Blood walking away. At the same time Dr. Adams opens the door that appears to be listening to the conversation._

* * *

Damien is in his private quarters with Dr. Adams watching surveillance footage of Grant Wilson exercising at a gymnasium.

"How much does he remember" Damien asks.

Dr. Adams shakes his head responds "he remembers nothing. Grant was shot in the head that caused him to get retrograde amnesia."

"So, he doesn't remember anything" Damien asks.

"No, he doesn't know his name or his life" Dr Adams responds.

Damien then notices footage of Grant Wilson by the workout area. He sees him delivering doing hand to hand combat to a punching bag.

"He seems to know how to deliver a punch" Damien says.

"I injected Grant with a serum which increased his brain capacity by fifty percent" said Dr. Adams.

Damien begins to think what Dr. Adams just said. "Brother Blood mentioned about serum a long time ago but…" he says.

"Several subjects were injected with the serum but it became fatal" Dr. Adams explains. He continues "so, I did autopsy on those subjects that still had the serum inside them."

"How did it become fatal" Damien asks.

"I spent months testing the serum and it turns out it was because of the brain capacity was at one hundred percent" Dr. Adams responds.

"Reducing the brain capacity to fifty percent made it safe" said Damien.

"Grant Wilson became the first person to be injected with the new improved serum" Dr. Adam says.

"So that's all it does" Damien asks Dr. Adams.

"The serum also enhances his strength, stamina, reflexes, speed, and also given him regenerative healing" the H.I.V.E. physician responds.

"May I see the files on this serum" Damien asks.

Dr. Adams hands Damien a file folder that contains information about the serum. He opens the folder looking through the paperwork. Damien notices a picture of a test tube containing a dark brown substance.

"Is the tar that was use to active the Meta-Gene of the abducted teens" he asks.

"The very same" Dr. Adam tells Damien.

"I remember Brother Blood had his men obtain a large quantity of it" said Damien.

"It was used on the serum, and that's how it became fatal. Because of the tar" said Dr. Adams.

Damien gets up off his seat about to leave the room. But he stops looking back at the doctor telling him "make sure Grant doesn't remember about his life. I'm going to inform him about his next mission."

* * *

**Long Island City **

**October 20, 19:10 EDT**

Rebecca is at the parking lot heading to her Nissan 350z. She stops to notice the backdoor of Sharpe Edge Technology is open. She knows that business hours are closed and that the only people who should be working are the security guards. Cautiously, Rebecca enters inside to the storage facility see everything seems normal until she spots two security guards down.

She kneels down to check two men when the backdoor suddenly closes that get her attention. Rebecca looks back to see a shadow figure.

"You're far away from Santa Prisca…Slade" Rebecca says.

She assumes that it's Deathstroke because of the sword that is sticking out from his back. But the figure approach Rebecca and it turns out to be the same individual wearing the black and grey Deathstroke-like uniform.

"You're not Slade" a confused Rebecca says.

He suddenly stops when she mention the name Slade. But it was only for a second as he takes out a STI Eagle 6.0 handgun aiming at Rebecca.

She stands up, putting her hands up saying "whoa, you don't want to do this."

The receptacle laser is now being pointed at the middle of Rebecca's forehead. "Look, if its money you want, I can give it to you" she says.

He doesn't say anything as he tightens the grip of the handgun. He pulls the trigger but gun ends being jammed. He tries again and again and nothing happens.

"What's wrong out of ammo or is your gun is jammed" Rebecca asks as the wannabe Deathstroke looks at his gun.

Rebecca is using her powers to manipulate bad luck preventing him to use his gun. He puts the pistol away then takes out his sword. Suddenly, the assailant gets shot in the shoulder by a security guard who is at the doorway from the opposite side of the facility.

"Rebecca, run" the security guard shouts.

She flees out of the facility leaving the security guard with the assailant who is holding his shoulder where he got shot. He looks at to see that it is a mere flesh wound. However, the wound is automatically healing on its own.

Rebecca is outside hiding behind her car. She catches her breath when suddenly hears a scream. She takes a peek to see the apparent Deathstroke wannabe has come outside with a bloody sword in hand. She stays hidden behind the car but hears footsteps as he gets closer to her.

Rebecca uses her powers to conjure up some dice waiting for the assailant. She looks to the left as the sound of footsteps gets closer. As Rebecca gets ready throw the dice, he shows up from the right, grabbing her by the throat.

She gets thrown against the cargo delivery truck as the Deathstroke wannabe approaches her. Her mobile phone rings on the ground but the assailant stabs it with his sword, destroying it.

"Listen, you don't want to do this" Rebecca tells him.

He points his sword at Rebecca as tip of the blade is near her throat. She closes her eyes as the assailant is about to strike her with his sword. Someone shoots the truck getting the attacker his attention. He turns his head to see Alex and Rose in their civvies. Rose aims her Beretta M1951 at the Deathstroke wannabe and Alex aims wrist mounted laser cannon at him as well.

"Wrong person to come after" Alex says glaring at the assailant.

He lowers his swords looking at the two then looks Rose staring right at her. He then lowers his sword which confuses Alex, Rose, and Rebecca. He drops a flash bomb on the temporary blinding the three. The bright light quickly vanishes and the assailant is long gone.

"How did you know something was wrong" Rebecca asks.

"My arm computer alerted me when the silent alarm as activated" Alex tells her.

"We saw the security footage and…" Rose adds. She places her hand on Rebecca's shoulder she continues "Lance Williams is dead."

Rebecca looks down placing her hand on her hand hearing the tragic news that one of the security guards has been killed by the wannabe Deathstroke.

"I thought it was Slade at first but…" said Rebecca.

"It's not my father" Rose says.

"Then who was he" Rebecca asks.

* * *

**Pittsburgh **

**October 21, 23:00 EDT**

Gizmo, Jinx, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Billy Numerous and Dr. Light are inside an abandoned steel mill.

Jinx walks around looking up ask "where's Terry?"

"He did tell us to come here" said Dr. Light.

"Maybe he's running late" said See-More.

Within two minutes, Jinx becomes frustrated with the waiting game. "I'm getting really tired of this. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm out of here" she tells the others.

Jinx notices that none were listening to her as they focus at shadow figure that is standing on the catwalk bridge.

"Finally decide to make an entrance" Jinx says as she puts both hands on her hips.

The figure doesn't say anything making everyone upset. Dr. Light uses his gauntlet to generate a bright light aiming at the figure which turns out to be the wannabe Deathstroke.

"Slade, what are you doing here" a surprise Billy asks.

"That's not Slade" Jinx tells Billy.

"Then let's see who it is" See-More says. He uses his eye helmet to set it on x-ray vision to see who is wearing the uniform, but he is unable to for some reason. "Hey what gives" he says.

"That does not concern at this moment."

"Who said that" Gizmo asks.

They hear footsteps coming from the catwalk bridge. They all look up to see Damien Darhk emerging from the shadows standing next to the Deathstroke wannabe.

"Who the hell are you" Jinx asks.

With sinister smile on his face, he responds "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien Darhk."

* * *

That's right it's going to happen. The next chapter _they_ will return


	12. Informing the Fanfiction Public

I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter. But I'm here to let everyone know that I haven't given up with this story. It's just with the situation been going on with the world, I haven't been on this story as much. But don't worry, I will be unloading another chapter as soon as I can.

Thank you.

From Grays83718


	13. The Rebirth

**I..am...back!**

* * *

**Pittsburgh **

**October 21, 23:30 EDT**

Dr. Light and the former H.I.V.E. operatives look confused to the appearance of Damien Darhk. With the exception of Jinx who secretly glares right him. All due because of her encounter with Rebecca back on the island several months ago after the former told her about him.

"I can see all of you are somewhat confused. I can understand that" Damien says.

"Yeah right" Jinx mutters.

"What did you do Dreadbolt" Billy asks.

"I didn't do anything to him" Damien answers.

"Then why are you here" Angel asks.

"I'm here to recruit all of you to the H.I.V.E." Damien tells everyone.

"Um come again" said See-More.

"Is this a joke" Jinx asks.

"I'm not joking. I'm really serious" Damien says.

"I hate to burst you bubble but the H.I.V.E. was shut down over a year ago" Gizmo says.

"Yeah, after Brother Blood was apprehended and sent to prison" Billy adds.

"So what's stopping us from killing you" Gizmo asks.

"Is that bootleg version of Deathstroke is going to protect you" Angel asks.

The assailant is about to take out his sword but Damien stops him from doing so. "That won't be necessary" Damien says.

"You seem confident that you don't need him" said Jinx.

"You have no idea" Damien responds with sinister smile on his face. He snaps his fingers as ten men wearing all black tactical gear enter inside the steel mill. They are armed with Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifles aiming their weapons at the Enforcers who in return get ready to fight. But Damien starts to laughs, clapping in excitement on what he sees.

"Um I don't get what's so funny" a confused See-More asks.

Damien signals his men to stand down then responds "Terry Bolatinsky was right about you guys."

"You know Dreadbolt" Jinx asks.

"We've been allies for quite a while. Since the day he became leader of the Enforcers" Damien responds.

Gizmo notices the symbol the top right shoulder looks familiar. "Whoa, guys; check it out" he tells other Enforcers.

They all look to see four white colored hexagon shapes that look like honeycombs.

Jinx look directly at Damien Darhk telling him "start talking."

Damien walks down the stairs approaching to the Enforcers. "I was a protégé of the man that was the headmaster of the H.I.V.E. academy" he tells them.

"Whoa, whoa, now wait just god dang minute" said Billy.

Gizmo seemingly shock by this asks "_you_ were Brother's Blood's protégé?"

"If that's true, how come we've never heard of you" Angel asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was pretty much kept at a different of the H.I.V.E. facility, away from the academy" Damien responds.

"So none us knew you existed" Jinx asks.

"His purpose of mentoring me was to one day takeover the H.I.V.E. organization if he was to retire or pass away to the afterlife" Damien says.

"But he isn't dead or retired. He's in prison for the rest of his life" Jinx says.

"And because that; the H.I.V.E. was no more" Kyd Wykkyd adds.

"So how did you revive it" Gizmo asks.

"The academy was shutdown not the organization" Damien tells the dwarf.

"And you took over the H.I.V.E. organization" Dr. Light asks.

"As soon as I turn eighteen; the organization became mine. Everything that belonged to Brother Blood is now in my possession" Damien says.

"So you brought back the academy" Gizmo asks.

With both hands behind his back; Damien begins to pace back and forth, laughing at what Gizmo asks him. He responds "I have no interest in bringing back the academy."

"It looks like you've done some changes to the H.I.V.E." said Jinx.

"Yes, well I got rid of the yellow and black attire. And went with the paramilitary look" said Damien.

"What about Deathstroke 2.0" Gizmo asks looking right at him who responds by narrowing his eyes at the dwarf.

"I like to prefer him as the Jackal" Damien says.

"Jackal" Jinx repeats but in a form of a question.

"Don't worry, you will all find out more about him" Damien says. He then adds "eventually."

The Enforcers hear the sound of helicopters getting closer to the steel mill. They look at Damien who smiles. They head outside to two all black Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey aircrafts landing near the abandoned steel mill.

Damien comes outside approaching the Enforcers asking them "so, are you all interested in rejoining the H.I.V.E.?"

The doors to the aircrafts opens as the Enforcers, Damien, Jackal, and the H.I.V.E. soldiers enter inside.

* * *

**San Francisco **

**November 6, 20:00 PDT**

A security guard is walking down the hallway of S.T.A.R. Labs. He walk pass an open door showing a room containing two large canisters. Then all of a sudden; the door closes. He quickly turns around looking back at the dark narrow hallway.

A portal appears behind him as Kyd Wykkyd emerges from it. The security guard aims his flashlight down the hall to see if anyone else is there. But the minute he resume his patrol, Kyd Wykkyd punches him in the face. With the guard down, Wykkyd opens the door to see two canisters.

"I found it. There are two of them" said Kyd Wykkyd appears to be talking to an earpiece.

"Good, get them out of there. You have ten minutes."

Kyd Wykkyd looks back to see Billy Numerous showing up. The fast talking Southern meta-human uses his powers to create four duplicates of himself. They head inside the room picking up the canisters. Kyd Wykkyd leads the duplicates of Numerous to the exit where a truck is parked.

A member of the H.I.V.E. paramilitary gets out of the vehicle lifting up the hatch. The duplicates of Billy Numerous puts the canister In the back of the truck.

"Stop right there."

Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and the H.I.V.E. Agent turn their attention to the two security guards aiming their handguns at them.

"Step away from the vehicle and put your hands on your heads" the security guard orders the trio.

Three pellets hit the ground near the security guards releasing knockout gas. They accidently inhaled the gas begin to cough for a few minutes until they slump to the floor unconscious. Angel slowly descends down wearing a gas mask around her face.

"Gizmo just informed me that the silent alarm has been activated" Angel says.

"We better get outta here" said Billy.

"You can say that again Billy" said the Billy duplicate.

"We better get outta here Billy" the other Billy duplicate says.

"Dios mio" Angel says putting her hand on her head.

Kyd Wykkyd gets inside the back of truck with Billy Numerous closing the hatch while the H.I.V.E. Agents head back to the passenger seat. The truck drives away with Angel flying up following them.

* * *

**Long Island City **

**November 7, 12:01 EDT**

Rebecca is in her office talking on the phone. "If there's anything you need, feel free to call me" she says.

Rebecca hangs up the phone leaning back on the chair looking up at the ceiling. Alex enters the room to see her who appears to be upset. He knocks on the door getting her attention.

"Becky…you alright" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I was talking to Michelle" Rebecca says.

"How is she" he asks.

"She's planning on moving" Rebecca answers. Letting out a deep sigh, she continues "Lance told me that Michelle gave birth to a beautiful girl."

Rebecca makes a fist pounding the table hard in anger. "I should've let him take a week vacation" she shouts.

"Becky, this isn't your fault. No one could've anticipated that assailant killing Lance" Alex says.

"Someone sent that guy to come after me" said Rebecca.

"It's can't be Dreadbolt. He wouldn't go that far to send someone to kill you" Alex says.

"The last thing he wants is to get in trouble with the Light" Rebecca says. She then asks "you think it was Damien Darhk?"

Rebecca notices Alex is thinking wonder if he heard why she said.

"Um Alex" Rebecca asks getting his attention. Not getting response from Alex, Rebecca gets a piece of paper from the desk. She crumbles it into a ball throwing it at Alex hitting him in the face.

Alex rubs his head asks "what was that for?"

"I was asking about Damien Darhk and you were staring into space" Rebecca responds.

"Sorry, I had something on my mind" said Alex.

"You okay" Rebecca asks.

"I was on the phone with Dick about an hour ago" Alex says.

"What happened" she asks.

"There was a theft at S.T.A.R. Labs" he tells Rebecca.

"What did Cheshire led another meta-human team to into stealing" Rebecca asks.

"No, it wasn't Cheshire. It was members of the Enforcers" Alex responds.

"What was stolen" Rebecca asks.

"Two canisters of tar" Alex says.

"Shit" said Rebecca looking concerned. She continues "the same substance that activates a person's Meta-Gene."

Alex is doing a thinking gesture trying to figure out the reason why would the Enforcers steal two canisters of tar.

"The Light had been involved in the meta-human trafficking ring" he says.

"And so has the Bedlam Syndicate and Stagg Industries" Rebecca adds. After a five minute pause, she asks Alex "what if the Enforcers are doing a meta-human trafficking ring?"

"I don't know" Alex says doing a thinking gesture. "Even if they were, they wouldn't do one at Easter Island. Not to mention I know every layer of my former headquarters."

"Okay, we can scratch that off the list" said Rebecca. She asks Alex "so what did they do with the tar?'

* * *

**Smokey Mountains **

**November 7, 12:15 EST**

The same truck that was at S.T.A.R. Labs heads inside the entrance of a cavern. The truck is approaching a dead end which secretly opens revealing a tunnel. The vehicle enters inside a loading dock as it stops at the center. Damien Darhk, Gizmo, and three members of the H.I.V.E. paramilitary appear approaching the back part of the truck. The hatch open from the inside as Kyd Wykkyd and Angel are the first two to exit the vehicle. Billy Numerous and his duplicates carry the two canisters out of the truck.

"So I see there were no problems? Excellent work" Damien says.

"Just a few bugs but we took care of them" said Billy Numerous.

"Yeah, we did a number on them" said a duplicate Billy Numerous.

"You ain't kidding" said another Billy Numerous duplicate while Kyd Wykkyd and Angel become annoyed with them.

Damien hands gesture one of the H.I.V.E. operatives who brings in a platform truck. Billy Numerous and his duplicates places the canisters onto the moving platform.

"You guys can go home. I'll take it from here" Damien tells the Enforcers.

Damien and his operatives leave with one of them pushing the platform truck back inside. The leader of the H.I.V.E. stops at a research lab telling one of the operatives "put them in there."

As the H.I.V.E operatives puts the canisters in the lab, Damien heads to his private quarters closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**December 8, 19:00 PDT**

Chan Cao Yung leaves his house going inside a limousine that is waiting for him.

"To the airport" Chan tells the driver.

The limousine begins to head to the highway to the Los Angeles International. However the driver takes a different not heading to the airport. Chan sees this looks confused of why the driver is getting off the highway.

"I told you to go the airport" Chan Cao Yung tells the driver but he doesn't respond.

Eventually the driver stops at an aqueduct that is miles away from the highway. Looking confused, Chan gets out of the vehicle. He looks around only seeing nothing but the grassy region of the aqueduct.

"Is anyone here" Chan Cao asks.

"Turn around."

Chan turns to see two shadow figures at a far distance. "You brought me here" he asks.

The two figures are revealed to be Alexander Luthor and Rebecca Sharpe approaching Chan Cao. The leader of the Triad seems somewhat concerned on why he was lured here.

"Don't worry; we're not here to kill or anything. We just want to talk" Alex says.

Chan notices Rebecca saying "you're the owner of that electronic company."

"We're not here to talk about business" Rebecca says.

"What is this about" Chan asks.

Rebecca takes out a tablet showing Chan footage of the man known as Jackal.

"Is this the man that attacked you" Alex asks.

Chan nods then asks "why are you showing that?"

"Because that same person tried to kill me" Rebecca tells Chan. She then adds "I lost a good man after he rescued me."

"And I think you know who sent him. So start talking" Alex says narrowing his eyes at Chan.

"It was Damien Darhk that sent him" Chan Cao says.

"So what you were associated with him" Rebecca asks.

"A business partner to be exact" Chan says. He continues "I get protection from police, federal agents, and rival gangs."

"As long as you give Damien a cut of your business income" said Alex.

"Yes" Chan replied.

"How did your partnership with him ended" Rebecca asks.

"I found out Damien brought a vial of Project Yellow Dragon. And he knew my son was a biochemist" Chan responds.

"Would explain why Damien was so eager to form a business relationship with you" said Alex.

"It was because he knew your son first" Rebecca adds.

"I had no idea my son was involved in bioterrorism" said Chan looking doing in shame.

"For some reason I believe you" Alex says.

"How did you know it was Damien Darhk that sent him" Rebecca asks.

"After I ended my partnership with Damien, called the following morning" Chan tells her.

* * *

**_Los Angeles _**

**_October 2, 09:00 PDT_**

_Inside the track betting shop; Chan Cao is in his office sitting on the chair looking down at the floor. The phone starts to ring alerting him. Chan looks at the caller ID to see Damien's name on the screen._

_In anger, Chan picks up the phone saying "I told you our partnership is over."_

"_Mr. Yung, you have every right to be upset."_

"_You have known what my son was doing and you never told me" Chan says in anger trying his very best not to shout._

"_Chan, please listen to me—"_

"_Because of this, my son will up going to jail for the rest of his life. I have nothing else to say to you" Chan shouts._

"_I would recommend you change the tone of your voice and apologize for that outburst."_

"_I will not apologize to you. You cannot threaten me you little brat" Chan says in anger._

_Damien says something in Chinese over the phone then hangs up. Chan slowly puts down the phone as he has a concerned look on his face._

* * *

"What did Damien said to you" Rebecca asks.

"He said bad things could happen to the most fortunate" Chan tells her. He then adds "and he was right."

Chan turns around looking up at the sky telling Alex and Rebecca "before the trial, the F.B.I. had received evidence by an unknown source from a laptop that belonged to my son."

"Weird they said on the news that there's been nothing in that laptop" said Rebecca.

"Well whoever that unknown source was must've got it and sent it to the authorities" said Alex.

"It was because of that, my son was found guilty. But that was just the beginning" Chan says.

"Those attacks" Rebecca says.

"What else do you know about Damien Darhk" Alex asks.

"That he leads a powerful organization. Damien never told me the name of it" Chan Cao says.

Alex begins to think after what Chan Cao has said about Damien Darhk.

"My driver will take you to the airport" Rebecca tells Chan Cao.

Chan is about to go inside the limousine but stops looking back at the two but doesn't say word as he goes in the vehicle. The driver also goes in the limo proceeds to takes Chan to the airport.

"A powerful organization" Rebecca says.

"Yeah, but what kind of organization Damien Darhk is running" Alex asks.

* * *

**Smokey Mountains **

**December 25, 17:00 EST**

Damien is in his private quarters but the inside of the room is dim. He is sitting on his chair looking at the wall when he hears a beeping sound. Damien presses a button on a small remote he is holding which turns on a big screen showing a person's face.

"So, what can I help you with…Mr. Luthor" Damien asks.

That is when he turns his chair around to see Lex Luthor on the screen.

"I have a problem I need taken care of…and I need your help."

Lex then plays a video feed showing a team consisting of Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Static, Geo-Force, and Wonder Girl and title of the video says _#WeAreAllOutsiders._

"Ah yes, the Outsiders. A superhero team fighting for the public" Damien says.

"In just over two week they have become very popular throughout social media. They even successfully stopped Project Rutabaga and rescued the abducted teens."

"Are you suggesting you want them killed" Damien asks.

"No, but I do want to defame the Outsiders. And I want your help."

Damien does a thinking gesture telling Lex Luthor "okay, but this will cost you."

"Money is not an option for me."

"Alright, I'll help you" said Damien.

"Good, I'll fill you on the details on what must be done."

Then the video conversation between Damien and Lex ends. "Oh I will help you out Mr. Luthor" he says.

As Damien Darhk stands up the lights in the room turn on. The wall he was looking earlier shows a large design of four hexagonal pattern of a beehive honeycomb. Then a holographic image of planet Earth activates on the desk behind Damien as he starts laugh in an evil matter.

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay. A lot has been on my mind with the coronavirus pandemic. I hope everyone out there is safe. So, while everyone is staying at home, please read this chapter and enjoy. Another one will on the way so please be patient.


	14. Revelation

**Smokey Mountains **

**December 31, 07:00 EST**

Damien Darhk is at the mission room watching a special report live at Bwunda. He sees G. Gordon Godfrey interviewing members of the U.N. He hears the sounds of footsteps as Gemini has entered the room.

"So what does Secretary-General Lex Luthor wants the H.I.V.E. to do" she asks.

"He wants to discredit the Outsiders. So, I'm having them attack members of the U.N." Damien tells Gemini.

Damien uses holographic computer to enable a live feed of the hotel where he sees someone wearing all black tactical military gear including a ski mask in the sixth floor.

"It's impressive that Gizmo can hack into the security camera of the hotel" said Gemini.

"And that's not all" Damien says.

He uses the holographic computer to going another live feed showing Troia talking to someone on her laptop. Damien looks at his watch to see what time it is.

"What are you waiting for" Gemini asks.

Damien laughs responds "its showtime."

* * *

**Bwunda **

**December 31, 09:30 CAT**

Troia looks out the window of her hotel room to see Lex Luthor getting his picture taken with members of the U.N. She notices a drone is flying towards the building. Members of the U.N. also see the drone flying above them as it stops at the hotel at the floor Troia is in.

"What the hell" Troia says looking confused.

The drone has a built-in speaker as someone starts to laugh which appears to be Gizmo. "Smile and say cheese."

Drone explodes creating a bright light temporary blinding Troia and those who are outside. Garth tries to see only to get glimpse of a large bullet hitting the ground which explodes hurting the Atlantean. Lex Luthor and the others try to see as four figures that appear to be armed.

The bright light slowly vanishes as Troia looks out the window to see four men wearing all black military tactical costumes threatening to shoot members of the U.N. Troia is about to save them when suddenly Jackal smashes through the window, knocking her onto the sofa.

"Troia; sister are you alright?"

Wonder Woman who appears to the one on the other end of the laptop calls for Troia unaware that she is knocked out. Jackal takes out a handgun aiming at Troia when a holographic projection of a wall drops that was concealing Halo and Terra.

"Stop" Halo tells Jackal.

Terra becomes hesitant when she looks at Jackal. However, Damien's right hand aims his handgun starts shooting at her. Halo's costume turns red that creates force field shielding herself and Terra. Then Halo costume changes blue as bright light flashes temporary blinding Jackal. The same individual who was walking up the stairs shows up at the room where Jackal is fighting with the Team. He's armed with a M4 Carbine mounted with a grenade launcher about to blast the door open.

A hotel maid who is standing there eyes turn green. The agent suddenly turns around to see her transforming into Miss Martian. Back inside the room; Halo picks up Troia off the couching getting her out of harm's way. Terra drops a few rocks into her hand and tosses them at Jackal. He easily dodges then taking out his sword and prepares to attack. Terra uses the same rocks she dropped earlier to hit the Jackal again but he easily defends himself using his sword. Once Troia is out of harm's way, Halo sees Jackal about to attack her teammate jumps in front of Terra letting Jackal slash her throat.

Terra uses her powers to send a stone mask from a wall that hits Jackal knocking him to the ground. At the same time Halo's costume turns violet as her throat heals. Jackal quickly recovers approaching the two at the same time Troia wakes up. She sees Jackal about to attack both Terra and Halo quickly gets up to stop him. However Jackal anticipates this sees Troia about to punch him counters with a back elbow shot to the face.

Jackal now focuses his attention toward Troia however that gets interrupted when the paramilitary member is flown inside the room. Miss Martian enters inside at the same time Terra and Halo both recover. Realizing that he is outnumbered, Jackal drops some pellets on the floor as he escapes through the window. Troia goes after him but it's too late. She's looks down to see the four paramilitary members are tied up as well as the Outsiders and the Flash.

"What's he doing here" Troia asks.

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**December 31, 12:00 EDT**

Alexander, Rebecca, and Hartley are watching the news on the U.N. Climate Conference and the attack by a familiar paramilitary team that was thwarted by the Outsiders and the Flash. Rebecca glares at the screen seeing the men being taken into custody.

"Anyone getting the feeling that Damien Darhk was behind that" Hartley asks.

"Why attack members of the U.N." Rebecca asks.

Rebecca and Hartley both look at Alex for an answer but he is thinking.

"Alex…you okay" Hartley asks.

Still waiting for a response, Rebecca taps Alex's shoulder getting his attention. "Oh, I'm sorry" he says.

"Something on your mind" Hartley asks.

"He was behind this" Alex responds pressing the pause button on the remote at the part Lex Luthor.

"Why would your own father orchestrate an attack on Bwunda" Hartley asks.

"If I had to guess, it's because of them" Alex says pointing the screen at Beast Boy and Wonder Girl.

"Wow, that's a bit going too far" said Hartley.

"Not for my father" Alex says.

Alex's phone that is on top of the table begins to vibrate. He immediately takes his phone, looking at it then tells Rebecca and Hartley "I'll be right back."

Alex leaves the living room while Hartley looks back at him with concern look on his face.

"He does that every time his phone vibrates" Hartley says.

"What are you talking about" Rebecca asks.

"The minute Alex's phone start to vibrate, he leaves to answer it" Hartley tells her.

"And what's wrong with that" Rebecca asks Hartley.

"Every time I ask him, he tells me it's just business" he tells her. Hartley then adds "I think Alex is hiding something."

Rebecca didn't like what Hartley just said. She looks at him with a mean look crossing her arms over her chest saying "I've known Alex for a very long time."

"I'm not saying he's betraying us or anything. It's just…well you know" said Hartley.

Rebecca lets out a sigh telling Hartley "we are nothing like the Team. We don't hide any secrets from one another."

"If you say so" Hartley responds shaking his head leaving the room.

After he left, Rebecca has an unsettling look on her face as if she's hiding a secret of her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a plane heading to an unknown destination, Terminator heads towards the end to sit down. Gizmo uses his laptop to get in contact with Damien Darhk who eventually appears on screen.

"I see you and Terminator haven't been captured. That's a good sign."

"Unfortunately the others were apprehended by the heroes" Gizmo says.

"Don't matter. The heroes won't be able to get anything out of them."

"But aren't those men H.I.V.E. operatives" Gizmo asks.

"Those men were nothing more than poorly paid street thugs."

"I see a bunch of scapegoats" said Gizmo.

"I can why Brother Blood had spoken highly of you."

"I have question about the attack" said Gizmo.

* * *

**Smokey Mountains **

**December 31, 14:00 EST**

"All will be answered as soon as you return" Damien tells Gizmo.

After ending his talk with Gizmo, Damien uses the holographic computer in his private quarters to watch replay footage of the hotel room. Minutes later, Damien sees an incoming message icon appearing from the lower right hand corner of the screen. He clicks on it to see Dreadbolt appearing on screen.

"Terry; this is unexpected" Damien says.

"Well, I figure I check up on you to see how you are doing."

"Is that why you called me" Damien asks while he continues watching the footage.

"You apparently didn't learn your lesson the last time this happened."

"Could you refresh my memory" Damien calmly asks while he watches the footage from the hotel room.

"The delivery Alexander orchestrated."

"Oh that. Don't worry; the heroes will assume that Lex Luthor was behind the attack" Damien tells Dreadbolt.

There's a slight pause after what Damien just said. Dreadbolt couldn't believe it. Lex Luthor had contacted the leader of the H.I.V.E. terrorist organization to stage an attack at Bwunda.

"You do realize that Lex Luthor is—"

"One of the leaders of the Light" Damien interrupts."

"How did you know that?"

"I was the protégé of Brother Blood. He told me about the Light a long time ago" Damien tells Dreadbolt.

"I would be careful if you're going to associate yourself with a member of the Light."

With a mean look on his face, Damien uses the computer to pause the video footage. He then tells Dreadbolt "I can take care of myself."

"There's no need to get upset. Before I go, just remember what you're getting yourself into."

Damien sees Dreadbolt about to end the call when he stops him saying "hold on a second. Before you hang up, there's something I have to show."

Damien uses the holographic computer to take a picture of Terra. He then sends it to Dreadbolt.

* * *

**Easter Island **

**December 31, 14:59 PDT**

"Do you know who this girl is?"

"Yeah, that's Terra. Her real name is Tara Markov" Dreadbolt tells Damien.

"She was abducted over a year ago."

"She taken to the Bedlam Syndicate where she was dipped in tar, becoming a meta-human" said Dreadbolt.

"I've heard about that meta-human trafficking ring. Such shame what happened to the Markovs."

"Especially since Fredrick Delamb orchestrated the assassination of his sister and brother-in-law" Dreadbolt adds.

He then asks Damien "why do you wanna know?"

"She hesitated when she saw Jackal. He almost killed her too."

"Gizmo told me about Jackal and how his suit resembles to Deathstroke" said Dreadbolt.

"So Jackal's suit is almost identical to Deathstroke. That doesn't explain her being hesitant."

"That's because Terra is a member of the League of Shadows. And she reports to Deathstroke" Dreadbolt tells Damien.

"So she's a double agent?"

"While operating as a hero, Terra secretly reports to Deathstroke" Dreadbolt says.

"So the heroes have no idea that she's a spy?"

"Nope" Dreadbolt responds. He continues "Nightwing led a team to rescue her and a bunch of teens in Bialya."

"Ah yes the abandoned mall that was acted as an auction site for the abducted meta-humans."

"So you've heard of—never mind I forgot who I was talking to" said Dreadbolt.

"So rescuing Tara was part of the Light's plan?"

"With her on the inside, it will only be a matter of time…" Dreadbolt says.

"The heroes will eventually find out about her deception."

"The Light is well of that outcome. They are not too concern about it" said Dreadbolt.

Suddenly the door slowly closes which gets the leader of the Enforcers his attention. The individual that was eavesdropping on the conversation was Jinx who leaves while looking back. Both Dreadbolt and Damien see the door close looking at each other nodding their heads.

Dreadbolt takes out his mobile phone texting someone. Jinx looks to the left and right to see in anyone is here. With no one around, she enters inside the bathroom. She locks the door behind her then takes out her phone texting the message: "I have something to tell about everything."

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**December 31, 17:00 EDT**

Alexander enters inside his personal quarters when this mobile phone suddenly vibrates. He picks up the phone to see a message on it. He immediately texts back then puts the phone down then leaves the room.

* * *

**Please forgive me for being away for a very long time. I a lot of things on my mind but I am back. I will be doing another chapter and don't worry there won't be very long delay.**


	15. Rescue Op

**_Easter Island _**

**_September 26, 04:32 PDT_**

_Jinx exits the bathroom making her way back to her living quarters. Once Jinx is inside; she is spooked to see a familiar figure waiting for her. _

"_What the hell are you doing here" Jinx whispers seeing Alexander Luthor in her room._

"_I thought this was bathroom" Alexander responds._

_Jinx smirks placing her hands on her hips saying to him "cute."_

"_I want to say thank you for helping us" Alexander says._

"_Yeah, don't mention it. I had my suspicions about Terry for awhile" said Jinx. She then adds "especially when I…."_

"_What happened" Alexander asks._

"_I asked him about Damien Darhk and he told me he never heard of him" Jinx tells him._

"_Yeah I don't believe him. Terry is hiding something" said Alexander._

"_I can help you and find out" Jinx says._

"_I figure you say that" said Alexander._

"_Well you didn't come all this way just to see how I was doing" Jinx says crossing her arms over her chest._

"_You realizing that if you do this, there's a possibility your cover could be blown" Alexander tells her._

"_I'm well aware of the risks" Jinx says._

"_Alright, in order for this to work you have to gain back Dreadbolt's trust" Alexander tells Jinx._

"_I can do that" she says._

"_I'll stay in touch with you. Let me know if you get anything from Dreadbolt" He tells Jinx._

"_No problem" Jinx says. She then asks "is that it?"_

"_Here take this" Alexander says giving her a red and blue colored capsule._

_Jinx takes it asks Alexander "what am I suppose to do with this?"_

"_I will let know, but until then hold on to it" Alexander tells her._

* * *

After seeing a text sent by Alexander, Jinx takes the capsule she is looking at and swallows it. She flushes the toilet and washes her hands. She exits the bathroom only to see Terry in costume leaning against the wall.

"Everything okay" he asks.

"Yeah um everything's fine. Excuse me" Jinx responds as she is about to leave when Terry grabs her right arm.

"Are you sure? Because you were in there for twenty minutes" Terry says.

Jinx angrily brushes him off asks "were you timing me?"

Terry puts his hands up responds "of course not. I was just curious."

"Can I go" Jinx asks giving Terry a mean look.

Terry steps aside allowing Jinx to leave. "But before you go can I ask you a question" he says to Jinx who stops.

Terry slowly approaches Jinx asking her "how long were you planning to keep this up?"

With a confused look on her face, she responds "what are you talking about?"

"How long have you been a double agent" Terry asks Jinx getting in her face.

"Okay you have completely lost your mind" Jinx tells Terry.

Terry snaps his finger as Gizmo appears with a tablet in hand. He shows Jinx replays video footage from the tablet of her sending a text message over phone.

She sees this looking at Terry with mean look asks "you were spying on me?"

Terry glares at Jinx saying to her "You almost fooled me. Hell you almost fooled the Enforcers."

Jinx doesn't have a response to what Terry said. All she can do is glare at him realizing that she's been exposed as double agent.

He walks back away shaking his head saying "you were so eager to go that island. But you just wanted to go there to talk to her."

Terry calmly cracks his neck then continues "you purposely destroyed the camera and not only that you punched yourself in the face."

As Jinx looks away, Terry grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. "Let me see your phone" he tells her.

"I'm not showing you my phone" Jinx says in anger pushing Terry.

A large shadow figure appears behind Jinx as she looks down. She turns around only to get stuck by Mammoth. The impact of the blow sends Jinx against the wall that almost knocked her out. Terry then approaches her placing an inhibitor collar around her neck.

"I tried to be nice but you left no choice" Terry says taking the phone from Jinx while she rubs her head.

He then tosses it to Gizmo who catches it. "See what's in that phone" Terry tells him.

Gizmo and Terry head to the mission room while Mammoth picks up Jinx putting over his shoulder following them.

* * *

Damien Darhk is in is private office watching surveillance footage of Grant who is with Dr. Adams. He suddenly notices an incoming call icon appearing at the left hand corner of the holographic computer. He mean look on his face when he sees Terry's name.

"What is it" an annoyed Damien asks.

"We have a problem."

"Whatever problem it is I'm pretty sure you can take care of it" Damien says.

"Not this one."

Damien begins to glare at the screen showing an angry look on his face.

* * *

Angel and Kyd Wykkyd enter the mission room to see Dreadbolt, Gizmo, and Mammoth. But also see Jinx down on the floor.

"Um okay what's going on" The winged villainess asks.

"Why does she have that collar around her neck" Kyd asks.

"Well allow me to explain" Dreadbolt responds as he turns around.

"Your H.I.V.E. alumnus over here is nothing than a double agent" he explains to Kyd and Angel.

They both look at Jinx with a mean look. Then Angel asks "is this true."

"Afraid so" Gizmo says showing Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, and Dreadbolt all text messages that Jinx has send.

Angel looks at the messages asking "who was she sending them to?"

"That's what would I like to know" said Dreadbolt.

Mammoth grabs Jinx by the neck forcing her to stand up. The leader of the Enforcers approaches her tilting her chin up. "Who have you been texting" he asks.

Jinx glares at Dreadbolt refusing to tell him anything. However, he doesn't seem so angry about it. Instead he calmly tells her "two can things happen. I can beat it out of you or I have Psimon probe that mind of yours."

With an evil look on his face, Dreadbolt begins to squeeze her throat. Within minutes of Jinx gasping for air, she responds "Alexander…Luthor."

His demeanor changes as he releases the hold on Jinx. She catches her breath rubbing her neck as Dreadbolt approaching her. He looks down asking in an angry voice "you've been texting that piece of shit?"

Jinx doesn't responds as she still rubs her neck. Dreadbolt looks at the text messages between her and Alexander. He notices the numbers 0.9, 91, and 335.

"What are these numbers" he asks Jinx.

"Map coordinates, I'm supposed to meet him there" Jinx responds slowly getting to her feet.

Dreadbolt looks to Gizmo telling him "type in those coordinates. "

"You feel proud of yourself" Jinx asks glaring at the Enforcer leader.

"Of course I'm proud of myself" Dreadbolt responds patting himself on the back.

"All you have done was lie from the start" Jinx says.

Angel, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd look at Jinx confused after the statement she made about the Enforcer leader.

"What are you talking about" Angel asks.

Taking a deep breath, she responds "Terry hasn't been honest about Alex-"

Dreadbolt uses the remote for the inhibitor collar giving Jinx an electrical shock that renders her unconscious.

"Um what was she going to say" Gizmo asks.

"Nothing but nonsense" Dreadbolt tells him. He then asks Gizmo "did you find the coordinates?"

Gizmo shows Dreadbolt the location of where Jinx was suppose to go from the holographic computer. It highlights an island that appears to be close to the headquarters. Dreadbolt gets a closer look asks "so, this where she was suppose to meet him?"

"What now" Gizmo asks.

"Simple" Dreadbolt answers using Jinx's phone. He sends a text to Alexander "she's going to meet up with him."

* * *

**Brooklyn **

**December 31, 19:00 EDT**

Alexander is in the living space of the headquarters when his phone vibrates. He looks at it seeing a text message immediately responds to the message. After putting the phone down, the rest of his team arrives.

"Right on time" Alex says looking at his watch.

"We're you expecting us to be late" Hartley asks.

"I know one of you tends to be late" Alex responds looking at well known contortionist of the group.

The other look at Peter which makes him upset. "I'm never late" he tells them.

They continue to look at Peter because they know he isn't being honest. He then says "okay sometimes, but I'm here on time."

"That's because I had to make sure you're on time" Rebecca says.

"I wasn't going to be late" Peter mutters.

"So why did you call us" Rose asks.

"Did you get lead on Damien Darhk" Scandal asks.

"As a matter of fact I did, but we'll get to that as soon as we complete our rescue mission" Alex responds.

Everyone looks at each other confused about what Alex is talking about. Then Peter blurts out "rescue mission? Did Rebecca get captured?"

"I'm right here" she says.

"I thought Miss Martian was filling in for you" said Peter.

Rebecca looks up in disbelief while Artemis and Cameron try not to laugh and Alex just shakes his head.

"You're an imbecile" Rebecca tells Peter.

"Just curious who are we rescuing" Rose asks.

"Jinx" Alex tells Rose.

"I'm sorry my hearing isn't doing too good. I thought you said we going to rescue Jinx" said Hartley.

He looks back Hartley telling him "I did."

"Alex; please explain" said Artemis.

Alex takes a deep breath as he explains to his crew. "For the past three months, Jinx has been a double agent" he tells them.

"And when were you going to tell us" Rose asks Alex.

He looks to his team explaining to them "I should've told you about it but I didn't want her cover to be blown."

"I should be upset with you for keeping this from us, but I'm not" Artemis says.

"For some reason neither am I" Cameron says.

"Yeah I mean if it wasn't for Jinx, we wouldn't able to find Rebecca" Hartley adds.

Scandal looks at Rebecca asking her "did you know about this?"

"Kind of, he told me about it. But I had no idea he going to go to Easter Island" Rebecca responds.

"Wait a minute, you went there again" Hartley asks.

"Look I promise I'll explain everything" Alex tells his crew.

"Alright, let's go rescue Jinx" Scandal says.

"Question, where is she" Peter asks.

Alex opens up the holographic computer showing the world map and red dot blinking. "There" he tells Peter pointing to it.

* * *

Jinx is at the shore waiting for Alexander. At a far distance, several members of the Enforcers are observing the double agent. Dreadbolt looks at his watch becoming upset.

"What's taking him so long" Dark Archer asks.

"You did send that fool a text didn't you" Lady Vic asks.

"I used her phone to send a message to Alexander" Dreadbolt tells the British assassin. Then he adds "he should've been here by now."

Dreadbolt starts to think wondering why Alexander hasn't arrived yet. Suddenly he comes to realization of why. "Shit" he shouts.

That gets the attention of Jinx who heads over there. "What's wrong" Dark Archer asks.

"He knows where Jinx" Dreadbolt tells him. He quickly takes out his phone calling Damien.

"Please tell me you killed him."

"No worse, he knows where she is. Head over there now" Dreadbolt tells Damien hanging up the phone in anger.

"How do you know that" a woman with French accent asks.

Dreadbolt turns to see Jinx whose body begins to shape-shift into her true form, Gemini. "I've known him for two years. He always finds a way to be one step ahead of his enemy" he tells her.

* * *

**Denver **

**December 31, 20:31 MDT**

A hotel security guard is sitting behind the desk watching television. He eventually becomes bored unaware that it begins to snow outside. Then the windows behind him begin to slowly freeze up getting the guard's attention. He gets up to see the front glass doors also freeze up as well.

This gets his attention as he opens the door to go outside. He looks around only to see something or someone that causes him to pull out his gun. But the security guard gets hit in the neck with a dart. With him down, Alexander Luthor, Icicle, Ravager, Ragdoll, and Tigress enter inside.

"Can't believe we're missing New Year's Eve" said Ragdoll.

"Dude, relax" Icicle tells the contortionist.

"This won't long" Ravager says.

Alexander suddenly notices the row of lights above the elevator is moving down to the lobby. A member of Damien's paramilitary exits the lift but stops the minute Ravager places her sword near his throat.

"Anderson; are at the lobby?"

Alexander looks down to see a two-way radio hanging on the belt of the armed man. He grabs putting in front of Anderson's face.

"Tell him you're here and everything is fine" Alexander orders the paramilitary member.

"I'm down at the lobby. Everything is fine" Anderson says.

"Okay, head back up."

After the transmission ends, Ravager puts Anderson in a rear naked chokehold that puts him asleep. Alexander uses his arm computer to find location of Jinx.

"She's in the top floor" he says.

"And it was obvious that he came from up there" Ravager says looking down at the soldier.

"Ragdoll; head to the top floor" Alexander tells the contortionist.

Ragdoll looks up to see an air vent climbing up to it. He takes out the cover going inside the ventilation shaft heading up. At the top floor, two paramilitary members are guarding Jinx who is sitting down on a chair with her arms and legs tied up. The other three are by balcony of the penthouse suite.

"Heads up, Darhk is on his way here" said the armed trooper.

"Good, I'm tired babysitting that bitch over there" said the other trooper.

Ragdoll is seen inside the shaft where he sees Darhk's private military and the tied up Jinx.

He uses his earpiece saying "I only see five of them."

The three paramilitary members look back when they notice lights above the elevator is moving up.

"He got here fast" said the trooper.

The other trooper shakes his head telling him "it's Anderson. I told him to come back up."

The elevator stops at the top floor and the door opens but no one comes out of it. The three heavily armed men look on when a black and yellow ball rolls towards them. They approach close to it when the round object explodes producing a bright light that temporary blinds them.

Ravager charges up to one of the armed men. She uses her sword to slice the soldier's assault rifle in half then knockout him with an elbow strike. The other two manage to get their vision back about to shoot only for one of them to hit with a net arrow. And the other gets stunned with an energy blast.

The two other soldiers who are watching Jinx hears the commotion. They are about to go see what's going on when Ragdoll jumps down attacking both soldiers. Ravager ties up three soldiers together while Ragdoll unties Jinx.

"How did you know I was here" Jinx asks.

"You were sort of tagged" Ragdoll tells her.

"Come again" she asks.

"The pill you swallowed is a built-in tracking device" Alexander tells Jinx.

"That's why you gave that to me" Jinx says. She then adds "we need to get out of here. I've heard from one of Damien's goons that he's on his way here."

"So what by the time Damien Darhk gets here we'll be long gone" a nonchalant Ragdoll says.

Suddenly, Alexander and company would hear the sound of an aircraft approaching. A highly advance version of a V-22 Osprey appears hovering near the top floor suite.

"Ah balls" Ragdoll says.

The door to the aircraft opens as five H.I.V.E. soldiers comes out of it. They draw their assault rifles at Alexander's team.

"This could get ugly" said Tigress.

The soldiers start shooting at Alexander and company who quickly find cover. Ragdoll gets inside a nearby ventilation shaft while Jinx quickly hides behind the bar table. Alexander and Ravager get behind on pillar. And Tigress along with Icicle gets behind the other structure.

"Well this was unexpected" Jinx shouts.

"We need to get out here" Ravager says.

Icicle blast one of the soldiers encasing him in ice. The two soldiers that taken out by Ragdoll recover seeing a shootout joins them. Alexander sees them shouts "Jinx; get over here."

She sticks her head out as bullet hit the table quickly ducking back down. "Are you nuts" Jinx asks.

"Just do it" Alexander shouts.

The enchanting sorceress hits two purple waves at two soldiers hitting them. She then takes the chance to quickly join Alexander's side.

"Now what" Jinx asks.

"All of you get ready to get behind me" Alexander tells everyone. He comes out of hiding using his power suit to generate an energy shield as the rest of his team gets behind him. The soldiers continue to shoot at Alexander and company but the bullets get destroyed.

"Enough!"

The H.I.V.E. soldiers stop firing when they hear a voice coming from the aircraft as Damien Darhk exits the vehicle. "Alexander Luthor, we meet at last" he says.

"You have a funny way of saying that" Alexander tells Damien.

"Oh right, Rebecca's little shindig" said Damien.

"So how long you and Dreadbolt had been allies "Alexander asks.

"Well aren't you curious. Desperate for answers" said the leader of the H.I.V.E laughing at Alexander's team.

"He's not going to tell us is he" Ragdoll asks.

"We already know the answer" Alexander says.

"You know it doesn't have to end like this. Surrender Jinx to me and I'll let all of you walk" Damien tells Alexander.

"Move back nice and slow" Alexander tells his team.

They proceed to slowly walk back to the open elevator entering inside. However the soldiers and Damien Darhk also approach them.

"I don't like this" said Ravager.

"You're not going to kill us" Alexander says. He continues "even if you did, you'll take away Dreadbolt's thunder."

Damien doesn't respond as he's well aware that the leader of the Enforcers wants to be the one to kill Alexander Luthor. Dreadbolt made the promise to the Light that he will be the one to eliminate the threat.

"Like I said surrender Jinx and I will let all of you live" Damien says.

"I don't negotiate with scumbags" Alexander tells him as he throws three red dice at Damien's face as the elevator door closes.

This response makes Damien angry as soldiers begin shooting at the door. Alexander quickly taps the button for the elevator to go down. But one of the bullets hits the outer switch panel damaging it. This stops the lift causing Alexander's team be trapped inside as incoming projectiles pierce through the metal doors.

"Ragdoll; anytime now" Alexander says over the earpiece.

The contortionist kicks down the metal hatch sees the lift is not moving. He takes out a portable blowtorch jumps to the cable wire and proceeds to melt the wires. One of the H.I.V.E. soldiers shows up with a rocket launcher aiming at the elevator. The soldier fires a rocket at the elevator and at the same time Ragdoll quickly jumps back into the vent after burning off the last wire. The lift goes down at full speed avoiding the destruction of the missile.

"Please tell me this was planned" Jinx screams.

As the elevator continues to go downward, Icicle places both hands on each side of the lift. He uses his ice powers freezing the sides to slow down the velocity. He struggles as he puts the brakes on lift before they plummet all the way to the ground floor. Icicle manages to stop the elevator midway at the main lobby floor catching his breath. A portion of the lift covered in ice as there others sigh in relief.

"To your statement Jinx, I do thing outside the box" Alexander says.

Then someone has jump down getting their attention. The center part of the lift opens up and Ragdoll joins the group.

"Well that was unexpected" Ragdoll says. He then asks "can we go home now."

At the main lobby, Alexander pries open the doors as him and his team jump off the elevator. Ragdoll is the last to get out tells the people who were waiting to get in "sorry folks but that one is out of order."

The H.I.V.E. soldiers look down at the elevator shaft only to see fallen debris. "There's no way they could've survived" said one of the soldiers.

"Damien Darhk; we found Alexander Luthor. They're in a Hummer driving in the freeway."

The leader of the H.I.V.E. hears it from his earpiece quickly responds "kill them."

He looks to his men telling them "we're leaving."

"But sir, what about Dreadbolt" the H.I.V.E. soldier asks Damien.

"I'll inform him the unfortunate news. And let Terry take all the credit" Damien tells the soldier heading back inside the aircraft.

Alexander is driving a dark grey Hummer H2 on Interstate 25. His team managed to rescue Jinx who was being held captive at penthouse suite. But things about to get worst as two assault choppers are closing in on them.

"Nice ride" Jinx says looking around the inside of the SUV.

"Thank you, this is a 2008 Hummer H2" Alexander says.

"It cost about 20,000 dollars" Ragdoll adds.

Icicle hears the sound of two helicopters. He turns around to look back to see two attack choppers approaching them.

"Um Alex; you might want to speed up" Icicle tells Alexander.

Looking confused, everyone look back to see the two choppers closing in on them. "You have got to kidding me" Jinx says.

"Wow Damien Darhk really wants you dead" said Tigress.

"I hope you guys fasten your seatbelts" Alexander tells his team as he starts driving fast.

The two choppers try to take down the Hummer but Alexander puts his driving skills to test. He does his best avoiding incoming barrage of bullets. Some of which hits the side of the SUV but barley made a dent.

"Did you do some modifications to this" Jinx asks.

"Um something like that" Alexander tells her.

"Hey look a tunnel" Tigress says.

Alexander drives into the Eisenhower Tunnel which causes the two helicopters to stop their pursuit. The team seems to be in a sign of relief but then Alexander slams on the brakes.

"Why did you stop" Jinx asks.

"Even if we exit out the tunnel, they'll be waiting for us" Alexander responds.

"So, what now" Ravager asks.

Another assault chopper is near the exit of the tunnel while other two are at the opposite side. Suddenly, the Hummer drives out the passageway at full speed and the chopper chases after them. The pilot of the chopper uses the control to get a lock on target.

"I got lock on them" said the pilot.

"Then do it!"

The chopper fires two missiles at the Hummer hitting the back as well as the front. It almost hits a tow truck being driven by a middle age man who manage avoid the destruction. The destroyed car is now upside down engulfed in flames.

"The target has been destroyed" the pilot says.

"Excellent. Head back to base."

The three helicopters fly way from the scene as the tow truck driver exits the vehicle. He takes out his mobile phone calling the police.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to upload a chapter. I haven't giving this story and I never will.**

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**


End file.
